Toujours là pour toi
by Sarah d'Emeraude
Summary: Quand un squelette est retrouvé à NY, le NYPD appelle les fouines du Jeffersonian. Mais en découvrant que le défun est un marine, le NCIS s'en mêle... Crossover Castle/Bones/Ncis, guimauve à 80%, fic sans rapport avec mes autres histoires. ENJOY! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Cette histoire est un crossover Ncis-Bones-Castle. Rien n'est réel et c'est mon esprit tordu qui l'a inventée de toute pièce.**

_

* * *

_

Dans cette histoire:

__ Beckett et Booth sont frères et sœurs. _

__ Ziva est la demi sœur de Beckett et Booth. Ils ont la même mère (morte comme dans la série). _

__ Ziva et Tony sont mariés. _

__ Lanie et Esposito sont mariés et ont une fille de un an et demi, Raphaëlle._

__ Ryan (marié à Jenny) à un garçon de trois ans, Mike._

__ Gibbs et le commissaire Montgomery sont de vieux amis, Montgomery et le directeur Vance sont frères. _

__ McGee et Abby sont ensemble (officiellement). _

__ Castle et Beckett se sont rapprochés durant toutes ces années, allant jusqu'à se confier des secrets intimes et organiser des soirées. Abby et Lanie essayent encore et toujours de les rapprocher… _

* * *

**Alors, ça vous tente? **


	2. Chapter 2

_Alors comme vous avez l'air de vouloir un commencement à ce crossover assez spécial... et bien la voici! Le chapitre 1 est long, les autres ne le seront pas autant. _

_Bonne lecture à tous, gros Bisous! _

_Sarah, Laurine, Aurélien. _

* * *

La ville s'éveillait lentement. Dans un appartement de New York, une jeune femme ouvrit les yeux tandis que les premiers rayons de soleil caressaient son visage. Elle tourna la tête pour apercevoir l'homme qui l'avait comblé toute la nuit dormir paisiblement. Elle sourit en passant deux doigts sur sa joue rugueuse, et l'homme grimaça.

_ Ca chatouille! Souffla-t-il sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux.

La femme ne répondit pas et traça de ses doigts le contour de ses lèvres pour finir dans son cou, où elle dessina quelques motifs avant de descendre sur sa poitrine musclée. Mais son amant l'arrêta.

Il ouvrit enfin les yeux.

_ Coucou… Murmura la femme en posant doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

_ Salut, lui répondit l'homme en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, ce qui la fit sourire. Bien dormi?

_ Pour ce que j'ai dormi, oui…

L'homme vit un petit sourire se frayer un chemin sur son visage et ses yeux bleu briller de malice.

_ Et toi? Demanda-t-elle innocemment, en sachant très bien ce qu'il allait répondre.

_ Mis à part le fait que ton chat m'a embêté toute la nuit, grogna-t-il, oui.

Elle explosa de rire en voyant ledit chat passer tranquillement dans le couloir.

_ C'est toi qui me l'a offert à mon anniversaire, dois-je te le rappeler? Dit-elle en hoquetant. Et puis il aime ton odeur!

_ Et toi, tu aimes mon odeur? Demanda l'homme en s'asseyant.

_ Hum…

Elle fit semblant de réfléchir en se redressant, et quand elle s'apprêta à quitter le lit, il l'attrapa et la tira vers lui. Elle se retrouvait maintenant à califourchon sur lui, et il l'emprisonna dans ses bras tandis que sa bouche parcourait son cou sucré.

_ Seeley… Souffla-t-elle en essayant (avec pas beaucoup de conviction) de le repousser.

_ Tempe, laisse toi faire un peu… Grogna-t-il en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille.

Quand il fit ce geste si anodin, elle ne put s'empêcher de gémir et se maudit elle-même d'être si faible.

_ On doit aller travailler, Seel…

Il passa une main sur sa cuisse tandis que l'autre la maintenait contre lui. Tempérance ne put s'empêcher de se laisser aller… Il était si doux…

Il la bascula sur le lit et laissa sa bouche explorer sa clavicule tandis que ses mains caressaient tendrement son corps offert à lui.

_ Tu es têtue, tu le sais j'espère? Demanda Booth en se stoppant quelques secondes pour la regarder dans les yeux.

_ Angela va me tuer! Gémit Bones en passant ses doigts dans les cheveux de son amant.

_ Mais non, je suis là pour te protéger! Dit Booth en l'embrassant sur les lèvres.

_ Je lui ai promis qu'on irait faire du shopping toutes les deux ce matin!

Booth la regarda un instant en arquant les sourcils.

_ Toi? Faire du shopping avec Angéla?

Elle sourit de son étonnement.

_ On devait aller se chercher des sous-vêtements…

_ De quel genre? Demanda Booth soudain très intéressé.

_ Du genre… Coquin…

La réaction de l'homme ne se fit pas attendre, et elle sentit son excitation à fleur de peau. Dans un grognement, il plongea dans son cou pour le sucer et le mordiller, tandis que sa partenaire s'arquait contre lui.

_ Seeley! Gémit-elle.

Ses mains caressaient son dos musclé, s'arrêtant sur chaque cicatrice qu'elle rencontrait. Elle la détaillait avec précision, connaissant son corps par cœur, et redescendait pour en trouver une autre. Toutes ces marques, ces blessures de guerre, ne cessaient de rappeler à Bones que son homme était un combattant. Qu'il la protègerait. Elle n'avait plus jamais peur depuis qu'elle était avec lui, et il lui prouvait à maintes et maintes reprises qu'elle n'avait pas à douter.

Mais un bruit coupa le couple de leur fièvre amoureuse.

_ Angela… Soupira Brennan en se redressant tandis que son amant grognait de désapprobation.

Elle s'attarda quelques secondes sur le tableau: Ils étaient tous deux nus, dans un lit défait, sous le soleil matinal, et l'homme qu'elle aimait -bien qu'elle ne lui ait jamais dit en face- avait les cheveux ébouriffés, une mine grognon sur le visage et le corps totalement stimulé pour elle et par elle.

Elle s'arracha de cette scène attirante et décrocha le téléphone en soupirant:

_ Brennan!

_ Ma chérie! S'écria Angela au bout du fil.

_ Angela! Dit Brennan d'une voix qu'elle voulait enjouée tandis que Booth se laissait tomber sur l'oreiller en sachant qu'elle en aurait pour longtemps.

_ J'interromps quelque chose? Hasarda Angela.

_ Tu m'étonnes! Marmonna Booth qui avait entendu.

_ Booth! Le réprimanda Bones, mais Angéla avait entendu.

_ O-K-A-Y Sweety, je vois! Je vais vous laisser alors…

_ Non, c'est bon, Angela! Dit Brennan avant qu'elle ne raccroche. Je veux passer du temps avec toi, de toute façon, (elle regarda Booth en formant sa dernière phrase) Booth à déjà eu toute la nuit. On se retrouve à l'institut tout à l'heure?

_ Ok Sweety, à tout à l'heure! Dit Angela en raccrochant.

_ Tu me le payeras! Gronda Booth en voyant Brennan s'éclipser dans la salle de bain avec un sourire triomphant.

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, Tempérance rejoignait Angela à l'institut. En voyant le sourire de sa meilleure amie, elle soupira.

_ Non, tu n'auras pas de détails!

_ Allez, je suis ta meilleure amie! Tenta Angela. Je te dis tout, moi!

Le petit air de chien battu faillit faire craquer Bones mais Booth arriva derrière elle.

_ STOP! S'écria-t-il. Je tiens à ne pas entendre mon évaluation.

_ Alors va t-en! Lança Brennan comme une évidence.

_ Je voudrais bien, mais je viens vous chercher pour vous dire qu'on a une affaire… et devinez avec qui on va travailler? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

_ Je sais pas, dit Brennan en haussant les épaules.

_ L'équipe du NYPD à New York! Termina Booth en souriant maintenant de toutes ses dents.

Le visage d'Angela s'anima.

_ Oui! Ca fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas vu Kate! S'écria-t-elle. Hodgins! Zack! Venez, vite!

Les deux garçons arrivèrent catastrophés, l'air grave.

_ Que se passe t-il? Demanda Hodgins. Ca ne va pas, Ange?

_ Mais si, tout va bien! On va a New York! Dit-elle en sautant au cou de son mari.

Zack rougit.

_ On va voir l'équipe du lieutenant Beckett? Hasarda-t-il.

_ Exactement, les fouines, dit Booth. Prenez vos affaires!

Les deux hommes et Angela s'éloignèrent, et Booth se tourna vers sa compagne.

_ Pourquoi Zack à t-il rougi? Demanda-t-il, étonné.

_ Oh, je crois qu'il a un faible pour la fille à Castle.

_ Alexis? Aww fit Booth en ponctuant sa phrase d'une grimace.

**(NB: Dans cette fic Alexis à 19ans et Zack 22)**

Brennan rit et se dirigea vers son bureau pour préparer ses affaires.

Dans la voiture en direction du commissariat de New York, dans le SUV de Booth:

_ Alors, dit Brennan en ouvrant le dossier, ils nous appellent pour quoi?

Booth, assis à côté d'elle à la place conducteur, regarda quelques secondes le dossier puis se reconnecta sur la route.

_ Ils ont trouvé un cadavre dans les égouts. Comme il ne reste pratiquement que des os, Kate a immédiatement pensé à nous.

_ C'est flatteur! Dit Hodgins en se penchant entre les deux amoureux.

_ Jack, remets toi correctement! Dit Angela, je vois rien! Si j'avais su je me serais mise au milieu! Bougonna-t-elle.

_ Non, coupa Zack, à la gauche d'Hodgins, parce qu'avec ta grossesse il n'est pas prudent de te mettre au milieu et …

Il fut coupé par le regard glacial d'Hodgins.

_ Enfin bref, soupira-t-il.

Il y eut un grand silence pendant quelques minutes. Angela et Jack se serraient la main, et Zack regardait par la fenêtre.

_ On y est bientôt? Demanda le jeune homme en trépignant sur son siège tandis qu'il reconnaissait des décors familiers.

_ Doucement Zack, l'interrompit Brennan, on va d'abbord à la scène de crime, tu ne verras pas Alexis tout de suite!

Comme un adolescent pris en faute, Zack se défendit:

_ Quoi? Mais ce n'est pas pour ça docteur Brennan c'est juste que…

_ On y est! Dit Booth en coupant Zack pour ne pas qu'il se lance dans un charabia scientifique.

Zack sauta hors de la voiture et se dégourdit les muscles en grimaçant.

_ La prochaine fois, il vaudrait mieux prendre deux voitures! Dit-il à l'intention de Booth qui l'ignora.

Ce dernier n'avait qu'une envie: Revoir sa petite sœur. Aussi, quand il apperçut Ryan et Esposito qui interrogeaient des témoins, un sourire béat se dessina sur son visage.

_ Où est Kate? Demanda Angela en rattrapant l'agent.

_ Elle doit être sur place… ange, il ne vaut mieux pas que tu y ailles. Repose toi!

_ Booth, soupira Angela, je suis enceinte, pas malade! Arrête, Jack est déjà assez protecteur!

Booth sourit.

_ Regarde, ils sont là bas! Dit-il en montrant un lieu un peu plus loin.

Kate et Castle étaient avec Lanie en train de discuter, vu que la légiste ne pouvait pas travailler avec des ossements.

_ Ils ne sont toujours pas ensemble? Demanda malicieusement Angela en désignant Kate qui levait les yeux à une remarque de l'écrivain.

_ Non… Mais ça viendra, comme pour nous! Dit le policier avec un clin d'œil en montrant Brennan.

Kate se retourna en entendant une voix familière.

_ Seeley! S'exclama la lieutenant en prenant son frère dans ses bras. Comment vas-tu? Tu sais que tu pourrais téléphoner de temps en temps? Lui reprocha-t-elle.

_ Désolé petite sœur… Le boulot!

Sa sœur ignora sa dernière remarque et se tourna vers Angela.

_ Ange! Ca fait longtemps!

Puis elle remarqua son ventre arrondi.

_ Oh mon dieu! Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit!

_ Oh… C'est Jack, il me prend toujours trop de temps.

Elles éclatèrent de rire sous les regards ahuris de Castle et Booth.

_ Salut Rick, dit Booth en serrant Castle.

_ Salut! C'est vrai que ça faisait longtemps…

Ils discutèrent longtemps comme de vieux amis, Lanie, Ryan, Esposito, Zack et Hodgins les rejoignirent et ils discutèrent tous ensemble comme au bon vieux temps.

_ Excusez moi, les coupa un jeune officier, mais des policiers exigent que vous emmeniez le corps…

_ Oui, bien sûr, dit Brennan en redevenant sérieuse.

_ On l'amène au Jeffersonian, Dr Brennan? Demanda Zack.

_ Oui, on va l'étudier au Jeffersonian.

Puis elle se tourna vers les autres.

_ Comment s'organise t-on? Demanda-t-elle.

_ Je pense qu'on va venir avec vous, dit Kate en s'avançant. Castle?

Il leva des yeux plein d'amour sur elle. Tous captèrent ce regard, et Kate rougit légèrement. **(romantisme quand tu nous tient ^^)**

_ Je viens… il faut juste que j'appelle Alexis, dit-il en s'éloignant avec son téléphone.

Jack et Angela se tournèrent vers Zack et il devint rouge pivoine.

_ Que se passe t-il, Zackarony? Demanda Ryan en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

_ Rien! Dit Zack en rougissant encore plus.

_ Zack en pince pour la fille à Castle, répondit Hodgins à sa place.

_ HODGINS! Dit Angela en le frappant.

_ Aïe!

_ Laisse Zack tranquille! Sa vie privée reste sa vie privée! Gronda Angela.

_ Mais il dort quand même dans mon appart! Argumenta Jack sous les regards amusés des policiers New Yorkais.

_ Ex appart, Jack. Dois-je te rappeler que tu vis chez moi? Continua Angela en se calmant un peu.  
Hodgins se tourna vers Zack qui retrouvait peu à peu ses couleurs.

_ Excuse moi, Zack. Après tout, tu aimes qui tu veux…

_ La fille de Castle? Murmura Esposito encore sous le choc. Ca alors, j'aurais jamais cru!

_ Quoi, ma fille? Demanda Castle en revenant.

_ Rien, dit Beckett. Ryan et Esposito, vous avez les dépositions des témoins?

_ Oui, mais ils n'ont rien vu de suspect. Cette rue est très mal fréquentée.

Beckett se tourna vers Seeley.

_ On te suit!

Il hocha la tête et ils prirent tous le volant pour aller au Jeffersonian, Lanie conduisant le camion où était déposé le cadavre.

* * *

_Alors? Vos avis, remarques? **Voulez-vous une suite**? _

_N'hésitez pas à nous faire par de vos avis, ça nous fait super plaisir... _

_Bisous et à très bientôt pour la suite, j'espère! _


	3. Chapter 3

_Coucou tout le monde! Alors voila la suite! _

_PS: j'ai un peu modifié les histoires des parents de Kate/Booth/ziva pour les faire concorder. _

* * *

_ Alors, comment vas-tu? Demanda de nouveau Booth à sa petite sœur dans sa voiture.

_ Je te l'ai déjà dit, bien.

_ Tu as eu des contacts avec Ziva? Murmura-t-il en sachant très bien qu'il attiserait le feu de la discussion à nouveau.

Castle et Zack se regardèrent, derrière eux. Ils n'avaient entendu parler de cette 'Ziva' que quelques fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient.

_ Il est temps de lui dire toute l'histoire, Booth. Dit Beckett en prenant sa main.

Booth soupira et commença son récit.

_ J'avais 5 ans. Kate en avait 3. Notre mère avait été kidnappée par le réseau israélien pour que notre gouvernement lâche des informations sur des plans, ou un truc dans le genre. Tout ce que je sais c'est que ma mère y est restée presque un an. Quand elle est revenue, elle était enceinte de sept mois. Quand notre petite sœur est née, mon père l'a revendiquée comme sienne, et il n'a jamais fait de différences. Sauf qu'à ses sept ans, Eli David, l'homme qui avait commandité l'enlèvement de ma mère et qui était par la même occasion le père biologique de Ziva, est venu chercher sa fille. Bien que nous ayons déménagé deux fois, il nous avait retrouvé. Ma mère et mon père ont dû laisser cet homme emmener ma petite sœur qui criait dans les bras de cet homme. Il nous menaçait, Kate et moi, de son arme. Quand il a disparu, mes parents ont sombré dans la dépression. Maman à été assassinée moins d'un an après. Papa est devenu alcoolique…

Kate qui avait regardé son frère pendant tout le récit détourna les yeux et regarda le paysage pour ne pas revivre ce moment de sa vie. Personne n'osait rompre le silence qui régnait dans l'habitacle.

_ Puis, continua soudain Booth, quand j'ai eu 18 ans, j'ai quitté la maison pour aller faire des études. Kate est restée avec papa, essayant de l'aider. Quand il a enfin remis les pieds sur terre, Kate n'avait plus rien à quoi se raccrocher. Alors un jour qu'elle trainait dans un magasin, elle a trouvé un livre. Un seul livre, qui a tout bouleversé.

Kate rougit fortement, ce qui s'apercevait même de la place de Zack et Castle.

_ _Des fleurs pour ta tombe_… Murmura Kate tout bas.

_ De Richard Castle, compléta Seeley en lui souriant.

Elle lui rendit son sourire avec timidité.

_ Roman après roman, j'oubliais ma situation et ma peine. Je me concentrais sur les enquêtes, les tueurs, m'entraînant à repérer les suspects, dit Kate. J'ai continué mais études, puis j'ai reçu une lettre de mon frère me disant qu'il partait à la guerre. J'étais triste, j'ai lu encore et toujours des policiers… Jusqu'à me retrouver apprentie policière. J'ai travaillé, travaillé… je rentrais épuisée le soir… seul mon mentor était là. Je suis tombée amoureuse de lui.

Castle eut un sursaut. Tout ce qu'elle avait révélé à son ancien mentor était donc vrai?

_ Puis il est parti… tous partaient. Je suis devenue flic, j'ai rencontré Lanie, Esposito, Ryan… Seeley est revenu à Washington, ne supportant plus la vie de sniper. Il sortait avec une chic fille, Rebecca. Ils ont eut un fils, mais se sont séparés quelques mois plus tard. Le seul but de Seeley, c'était son fils. Il était triste de ne jamais pouvoir le voir. Il est rentré au FBI. A ce moment, nous avons tous deux fait notre chemin. Il a collaboré avec l'institut Jefferson, j'ai collaborée, de force je précise, avec un certain écrivain célèbre qui m'avait sauvé la vie quelques années auparavant, et dont je suis fan. Je suis devenue sa muse, sa baby Sitter par la même occasion, et c'est devenu mon ami.

Kate se tut. Castle ne pouvait plus réagir. Tout ce qu'elle avait dit, c'était trop. Trop pour une seule journée. Les deux policiers le comprirent et se turent. Mais l'écrivain ne put s'empêcher de rajouter:

_ Baby Sitter?

Tous explosèrent de rire tandis que l'agent du Fbi garait sa SUV.

_ Alors, comment étaient ces retrouvailles? Demanda Camille sans se retourner ni lever les yeux vers les arrivants.

_ Et bien, j'espérais te voir, à vrai dire! Dit Lanie en s'asseyant devant elle.

Camille leva enfin les yeux.

_ Lanie! Ca faisait longtemps!

Elle se leva pour l'encercler de ses bras, et Lanie lui rendit son accolade en riant.

_ On vous dérange? Demanda Seeley en entrant.

_ Non, c'est bon… Oh, Kate! Je suis si heureuse de vous voir! Dit Camille en prenant Kate à son tour dans ses bras.

_ Moi aussi, Cam.

L'équipe New Yorkaise et l'équipe du Jeffersonian se rejoignirent sur la plateforme où le squelette avait été déposé.

_ Aww… Grimaça Castle.

Il plissa le nez.

_ Ca sent pas la rose!

Kate leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Merci, Cast, pour cette remarque très pertinente!

Il la gratifia d'un sourire éblouissant tandis qu'elle secouait la tête de désespoir. Les fouines assistaient à la dispute avec un grand sourire.

_ Ca ne te rappelle personne? Demanda Angela à Hodgins.

_ Hum… Booth et Brennan?

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil.

_ Bon alors, on a quoi? Demandèrent Booth et Beckett d'une seule et même voix.

Tous les regardèrent.

_ Un petit air de famille… soupira Ryan.

_ Pouvez-vous répondre, au lieu de vous moquer? Insista Kate.

_ Bien, commença Brennan. C'est un homme, de type caucasien. Il avait entre 45 et 50 ans… D'après la forme de ses côtes, je dirais qu'elles ont été brisées par un objet contondant. Un tuyau, à première vue.

_ Bien, et que peux-tu dire des marques, là? Demanda Esposito en désignant des marques sur l'os au niveau des chevilles.

Lanie frappa la main de son mari alors qu'il allait toucher l'os maintenant à nu grâce aux insectes d'Hodgins.

_ Et bien je dirais que l'homme à été torturé… On lui a lacéré les jambes, termina l'anthropologue.

_ Okay! Dit Booth en passant la main dans ses cheveux. Tout ça est très intéressant, Bones, mais ce qu'on veut savoir, dit-il en désignant le crâne, c'est qui il est!

_ Ne m'appelle pas Bones! Râla Tempérance.

Il soupira et soutint son regard tandis que Kate riait de l'affront de son frère.

_ Angela, dit Brennan sans quitter son petit ami des yeux, tu peux nous dire qui il est?

Angela, amusée par la scène, prit son calepin à dessins et un crayon à papier.

_ Mais bien sûr, ma chérie… Et quand tu pourras, tu calmeras cette tension sexuelle entre toi et Booth, car tu me donnes des idées pas très catholiques… Hodgins, viens par là!

Elle s'éloigna tandis qu'Hodgins et les autres riaient.

_ Bon, alors on fait quoi, nous, en attendant? Demanda Ryan en triturant son calepin.

_ Moi, dit Esposito en encerclant la taille de Lanie, je rentre. Si vous avez besoin de moi, vous appelez.

Ils se retournèrent tous deux et partirent.

_ Je crois que je vais faire de même… Jenny m'attends, s'excusa Ryan. Il s'éclipsa après avoir salué la cantonade.

_ Bien, alors en attendant, qui veut aller manger au Royal Diner avec nous? Demanda Booth.

_ Je viens, dit Bones.

_ Désolée, s'excusa Kate, mais je dois tenir le capitaine au courant. On se revoit tout à l'heure?

Castle rentra avec elle, et Zack, Brennan, Booth et Camille se retrouvèrent seuls sur la plateforme.

_ Je vais voir Angela, moi. Dit Camille.

_ Et moi… Je suis de trop! Soupira Zack tandis que Booth dévorait Brennan du regard.

Il s'éclipsa Dieu sait où, et les deux amants se retrouvèrent de nouveau seuls.

_ je n'ai plus très faim… Dit Bones en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Booth comprit le message et entraina sa petite amie à son appartement pour finir ce qu'ils avaient commencé le matin même.

_ J'ai une identité! S'écria Angela.

Hodgins releva la tête de ses insectes.

_ Il se nomme Ryan Carter et…

Elle se stoppa.

_ Oh non…

_ Quoi, Angela? Que se passe t-il?

_ Il était commandant dans la Navy des Etats Unis.

Ils se regardèrent tous deux.

_ Ca veut dire qu'on va nous enlever l'enquête? Demanda Hodgins en regardant Camille.

_ Je ne sais pas… il faudra que je téléphone à l'agence qui s'occupe normalement de ces crimes.

_ Quelle agence? Demanda Angela en caressant son ventre.

_ Le NCIS.

* * *

_Voila le Ncis qui arrive (enfin!)! _

_MDR en fait c'est compliqué de faire des crossover! Parce que là y a plus de 12 personnages alors vous remarquerez qu'il y en a toujours un qui est sorti parce qu'on s'en sort plus dans les discussions sinon ^^_

_Alors, vos avis? Reviews pour la suite! ;)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Voila le prochain chapitre... Merci encore pour vos reviews, ça nous fait vraiment chaud au coeur... :') _

_J'oubliais dans les précédents chapitres: Rien n'est à moi. J'aimerais sincèrement une journée avec Richard Castle, Angela Montenegro, Kate Beckett, Seeley Booth et Ziva David mais ce n'est MALHEUREUSEMENT pas possible. _

_Donc voila, bonne lecture, et n'hésitez surtout pas à Reviewer, Svp..._

* * *

Booth se laissa tomber sur son oreiller, en sueur.

_ Ca valait le coup d'attendre, non? Fit remarquer Bones en essayant de calmer sa respiration erratique.

Il soupira et tourna la tête pour la regarder. Ainsi, elle ne pouvait pas être plus désirable. Ses cheveux étalés sur l'oreiller, sa poitrine généreuse s'élevant et s'abaissant au rythme de ses respirations saccadées, ses joues rosies par le plaisir qu'il venait de lui procurer, ses longues jambes fines tendues sur le drap et entremêlées avec la couette.

_ Ne t'avise plus jamais de me faire un coup pareil, Bones! Grogna l'homme.

_ Hummm pourtant, tu sais te rattrapper, souffla-t-elle.

Il sourit malgré lui et elle se bottit dans ses bras, jouant avec leur doigts entralacés sur sa poitrine.

_ Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

_ Je t'aime aussi, Bren. Plus que ma vie.

Elle enfouit sa tête dans son cou et soupira de bien être.

_ Et tu sais ce que j'aime aussi par-dessus tout? Demanda Booth avec un petit sourire charmeur.

Elle fronça les sourcils, tandis qu'elle sentait le mauvais coup arriver.

_ C'est quand tu soupire mon prénom dans ton extase…

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Les hommes, tous les mêmes!

_ Quoique quand tu cries, c'est encore mieux parce que…

Il ne put finir sa phrase qu'une main chaude s'abbatit sur sa bouche.

_ Seeley Joseph Booth, un mot de plus sur ma sexualité assez expressive, et tu en est privé! C'est compris?

Il sourit sous sa main et déposa de petits baisers plumes sur sa paume. Tandis qu'il remontais sur son bras vers son cou… DRING!

_ Mais c'est pas possible! Hurla Booth en se redressant. On ne peut jamais être tranquilles!

Brennan grogna elle aussi mais décrocha son portable.

_ Brennan! Cria-t-elle dans le téléphone.

_ Dr Brennan? Je dérange? Demanda une voix qu'elle connaissait bien dans le combiné.

_ Oh Kate, non, bien sûr que non.

Mais elle ne put rien faire de plus, Booth avait déjà le téléphone dans la main.

_ Kate, J'espère que tu as une bonne raison, même très bonne raison de nous déranger!

_ Seeley… soupira Brennan en commençant déjà à se rabiller.

_ Quoi? S'écria soudain Booth.

Elle se tourna vers lui. Booth n'avait pas crié de frustration comme quand il lui avait reproché de les déranger, mais il avait crié de surprise.

_ Okay, on arrive. Bye!

Il raccrocha et sauta du lit. Brennan le regarda courir nu vers la salle de bain et en ressortir quelques secondes plus tard vêtu d'une chemise et d'un jean avec étonnement.

_ Que se passe t-il, Seel? Demanda-t-elle, anxieuse.

_ Notre défun est un marine. Ils ont appellé le NCIS.

Tempérance ne comprit pas tout de suite ce que cela signifiait, mais elle s'habilla et suivit son amant au Jeffersonian.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel? Hurla Booth en arrivant près de Camille. C'est qui, lui?

_ Capitaine Montgomery, je vous présente mon frère Booth, soupira Kate.

Booth s'excusa platement auprès du capitaine qui ne lui en tint pas rigeur, mais il se retourna vers Camille de nouveau.

_ Je ne veux pas collaborer avec le Ncis! Cria-t-il.

_ Mais pourquoi? Balbutia Brennan qui n'y comprenait rien.

_ Je ne veux pas la voir, Kate! Supplia Seeley en se tournant vers sa sœur.

_ Qui ça? Demanda à son tour Esposito.

_ Moi, je suppose? Fit une voix derrière eux.

Tous se retournèrent, et se retrouvèrent face à trois hommes et une femme qui les regardaient d'un air surpris.

_ Ziva… Souffla Kate en baissant la tête.

_ Vous m'expliquez? S'énnerva l'homme qui semblait être le chef de l'équipe.

_ Gibbs, je vous présente Kate Beckett, Seeley Booth… et après je ne connais pas les autres. Dit la jeune femme en haussant les épaules.

_ Qui sont-ils? Demanda ledit Gibbs.

_ Kate et Seeley sont mon frère et ma sœur ainés.

_ Quoi? S'écrièrent les deux autres hommes les accompagnant.

_ Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit, Ziva! Lui reprocha un des deux en la prenant par les épaules.

_ Tu ne peux pas comprendre, Tony.

Le prénommé Tony eut l'air blessé et se recula.

_ Pourquoi personne ici n'est au courant? Demanda Gibbs en levant les bras, énnervé.

_ C'était idiot, Gibbs. Désolé de tout t'avoir caché, murmura Ziva. Tout est de ma faute.

_ Tu n'as pas à prendre toutes les responsabilités, Ziv. Coupa Kate. Seeley et moi sommes autant responsables que tu l'es.

Camille invita les quatres arrivants à monter sur la plateforme.

_ On discuteras de tout ça plus tard, si vous voulez bien! Dit Montgomery. Au fait, Gibbs, ravi de t'avoir revu!

_ Moi aussi, Roy, sourit Gibbs.

Ils se donnèrent une accolade en riant.

_ Pourquoi sommes nous là, patron? Demanda le troisième homme du Ncis en s'approchant.

_ McGee, si nous sommes là, c'est que nous avons été appelés… Ironisa Gibbs. Alors, on a quoi?

_ Un défun marine, d'après ce que j'ai entendu, dit Kate en voyant Angela arriver avec Hodgins et son dessin.

_ Exact, Katie… Bonjour, s'étonna l'actrice en voyant les intrus.

_ Bonjour mademoiselle… sourit Tony.

Il se prit une tape à l'arrière du crâne et Gibbs s'avança.

_ Bonjour, Agent Gibbs, Ncis.

Ils sourit en prenant la main d'Angela, étonnant toutes les personnes présentes qui le connaissait. Gibbs n'était pas du genre amical, d'habitude.

_ Peut-on voir le corps? Demanda Tony.

_ Vous voyez ça avec Bones, dit Booth.

_ Bones? S'étonna McGee.

_ C'est moi, dit Brennan en s'avançant. Je ne m'appelle pas Bones, c'est Booth qui s'obstine à m'appeler Bones… Dr Tempérance Brennan, anthropologiste Judiciaire.

_ Oui, je me souviens de vous! Dit McGee en souriant. Je vous ai vu à la conférence sur votre livre!

Brennan fronça les sourcils.

_ Vous me dites quelque chose, monsieur…?

_ Timothy McGee. J'ai écrit un livre, Deep Six…

_ Oui! Tom E. Gemcity! Je me souviens, maintenant! Dit Brennan en lui serrant la main.

_ Hum hum… Gibbs se racla la gorge.

_ Excusez moi, dit Bones en se reprenant. Voici le squelette.

Les policiers s'approchèrent et regardèrent attentivement les os avant que Tony ne demande:

_ Et quel est son nom?

Angela lui tendit la carte qu'elle avait imprimé.

_ Commandant Ryan Carter.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on sait à propos de lui? Demanda Gibbs en prenant la photocopie.

_ On a pas cherché, on vous a appellés directement, intervint Camille.

_ Mais on sait déjà quelques trucs! Dit Hodgins. J'ai trouvé des résidus de terre sur les vêtements du commandant, et je les ai identifiés. Ils viennent de deux parcs de Washington, mais le problème c'est que je n'arrive pas à déterminer lequel des deux…

_ Abby pourrait l'aider, patron? Suggéra McGee.

_ Oui… Hodgins, vous voulez venir travailler avec notre scientifique? Proposa Gibbs.

Hodgins ne put retenir une grimaçe.

_ J'ai l'habitude de travailler seul, Gibbs…

_ Abby aussi.

Camille intervint de nouveau.

_ Dans ce cas, vous pourriez vous arranger, non?

_ Et puis, rajouta Tony, je suis sûre qu'abby aimera ce gars. Il est aussi bizarre qu'elle!

Hodgins sourit.

_ Merci.

Tony fronça les sourcils, mais ne dit rien.

_ Gibbs… Angela peut venir? Demanda Hodgins. Je ne veux pas qu'elle reste ici seule.

Le patron regarda les deux amoureux, le ventre déjà bien arrondi de la jeune femme, puis répondit:

_ Bien sûr. Prenez vos affaires, on y va.

_ Et nous, boss? Demanda Tony. On fait quoi?

_ Toi et Ziva vous restez ici. McGee, tu rentres avec nous.

Puis il partit en emmenant ses deux fouines.

_ Bien, dit Tony, maintenant il nous reste plus qu'à chercher des infos sur Ryan Carter…

Ziva hocha la tête. Elle n'avait pas dit un mot depuis le début de la discution.

_ il faut qu'on parle! Dit soudain Kate.

_ Je vais vous laisser, Beckett. Appellez moi si vous avez du nouveau, murmura le capitaine Montgomery en s'éloignant, tandis que Camille retournait à son bureau.

Castle, Kate, Seeley, Bones, Tony et Ziva allèrent s'asseoir dans le bureau de Brennan.

_ Il faut qu'on s'explique.

_ En commençant par quoi? Demanda Ziva.

_ où étais-tu? Souffla Booth, les larmes aux yeux. Où étais-tu toutes ces années où on t'as cherchée?

Brennan n'avait jamais vu Booth pleurer. Elle comprenait maintenant l'importance de cette discution. Tony, lui aussi, écoutait attentivement.

_ J'étais au Mossad. Papa m'avait enlevée, il m'a forcée à suivre un entrainement au Mossad avec mon demi-frère Ari.

_ Mais pourquoi n'est-tu jamais revenue? Cria Booth. Tu es revenue en amérique! Jamais tu as donné signe de vie!

_ J'ai essayé! Un soir, je suis allé en bas de ton appartement, mais je t'ai vu avec elle… (elle désigna Tempérance) et je ne voulais pas vous déranger…

_ Une fois! Une fois, Ziva! Dit Kate. Tu as essayé une fois. Une seule.

_ J'ai cru que vous ne vouliez plus de moi… la voix de la jeune israélienne se brisa.

Booth se leva et prit son visage dans ses mains. Elle retenait ses larmes, mais quand elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son frère, elle explosa en sanglots amers. Booth la serra contre lui.

_ C'est fini, maintenant, murmura-t-il. Je ne laisserais plus jamais quelqu'un te faire de mal, ok?

Elle secoua la tête tout en continuant à pleurer. Kate se leva et la prit à son tour dans ses bras. Castle était ému de voir sa Kate si heureuse et triste à la fois.

_ Ca va? Demanda-t-il en posant une main sur son épaule une fois que l'israélienne fut remise de ses émotions.

Elle essuya un début de larme du coin de l'œil et lui fit un petit sourire.

_ Oui, très bien, Castle. Je ne pourrais pas aller mieux. Toute ma famille est réunie, à présent.

Castle ne put s'empêcher de la serrer contre lui, inspirant son doux parfum de cerise et caressant ses cheveux soyeux.

Tout allait bien, maintenant.

* * *

_Bon, je vous l'accorde, ce n'est qu'un **petit **moment Caskett. Mais vu que quelques personnages laissent de la place (Angela et Hodgins) je pourrais me concentrer sur nos deux amoureux. Il y aura aussi sûrement du Tiva dans le prochain chapitre, ainsi que du Angela/hodgins. (dsl mais je sais pas comment ça s'appelle...). Gibbs qui dévoile un peu de son passé, ... J'arrête de tout vous raconter, je suis désolée mais je parle toujours trop, même sur internet ;)._

_Alors je ne vous demanderais qu'une petite chose: Appuyer sur le bouton "review this chapiter" juste en dessous... Pour la suite, nous attendons un minimum de reviews car sachez que ça nous prend du temps, d'écrire, et ça nous fait plaisir de voir que notre travail est apprécié! -ne vous méprenez pas, nous prenons aussi beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ;)-_

_Bisous Bisous et à bientôt j'espère, pour ma suite ou une de vos fics! ;) _

_XOXO_


	5. Chapter 5

_Comme vous avez été super gentils (et oui, toutes vos reviews m'ont fait chaud au coeur! :')) je mets le chapitre 5 tout de suite! Et puis a la base le chap 4 était prévu pour hier, mais problèmes de connection... enfin bref. Non, je n'ai pas d'excuses :D_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et j'espère que vous serez aussi généreux en reviews que la dernière fois! ;)_

* * *

Gibbs était songeur dans le jet qui les ramenait à Seattle (NB: Oui, ils ont un jet car je viens de me rendre compte que Washington et Seattle sont complètement à l'opposé, donc ils ont un jet et le trajet fera cinq heures). McGee pianotait sur son ordinateur portable, et Angela dormait paisiblement dans les bras d'Hodgins, sous le regard veillant de celui-ci. Gibbs arrêta son regard sur le ventre rebondit de la jeune femme. Il se souvenait si bien de la grossesse de Shannon… Il chassa ces pensées tristes de son esprit pour fixer Hodgins, qui n'avait d'yeux que pour Angela. Il semblait fou amoureux de cette femme. Le marine ne l'avait vu que quelques heures, pourtant l'attention qu'il portait à sa petite amie était ce qui l'avait frappé en premier.

_ Combien de mois? Demanda Gibbs en désignant le ventre d'Angela du menton.

_ Huit, dit Hodgins en souriant.

_ C'est… ?

_ Une petite fille.

Gibbs ne put empêcher un sourire dessiner le coin de ses lèvres.

_ Comment allez-vous l'appeler? Demanda le marine.

_ On hésite encore…

_ Entre?

_ Noah et … Il ne finit pas sa phrase, un petit rire bref l'interrompit.

_ Et?

_ Le deuxième prénom est secret…

Gibbs sourit.

_ Nous avions un prénom secret, nous aussi… Murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

_ Vous avez un enfant? Demanda Hodgins, surpris.

_ J'avais, souffla Gibbs, retenant sa tristesse.

_ Que s'est-il passé? Demanda Hodgins d'une voix douce.

_ Un tueur à gage… il a assassiné ma femme et ma fille pendant que j'étais à la guerre.

_ Je suis désolé…

_ Moi aussi.

_ Vous étiez un marine? Demanda Jack surpris.

_ Sniper. Force d'élite.

_ Booth l'était aussi!

Gibbs fronça les sourcils.

_ Je lui parlerais, ce soir.

Les deux hommes se turent, préférant le silence. Hodgins se cala sur la respiration d'Angela, Gibbs regarda par la fenêtre.

Plus que 5 heures de vol.

_ Alors, a-t-on trouvé de la famille au comandant Carter? Demanda Brennan en boutonnant sa chemise.

_ Bonjour à toi aussi, Bren… Souffla Camille.

Kate et Booth, appuyés en retrait sur la balustrade, sourirent discrètement.

Booth nota que Castle se tenait relativement près de sa sœur, et cette dernière semblait ne pas s'en rendre compte, ou tout simplement participer à cette proximité.

_ Je voulais dire, Bonjour Camille, comment allez-vous? Ironisa Brennan en insistant sur la phrase.

_ Très bien, docteur Brennan, et vous?

_ Bien… Alors maintenant, pouvons-nous parler de l'enquête? Demanda gentiment Bones.

_ Très bien, dit Tony qui parlait depuis la première fois aux fouines, nous avons trouvé deux parents proches.

Ils se retournèrent vers l'homme qui était appuyé négligemment contre le mur, sa femme collé littéralement à lui.

Booth leva un sourcil en voyant sa sœur ainsi, surpris. Un homme avait-il enfin conquérit le cœur imprenable de sa petite sœur? En voyant leurs alliances respectives, il se dit qu'il aurait à parler à ces deux là très bientôt.

_ Qui? Demanda Camille.

_ Deux enfants, un fils qui vit à Washington, et une fille qui vit à Seattle. Je me demandais si Ziva et moi on pourrait aller interroger son fils? Demanda poliment l'italien.

_ Bien sûr! Prenez Booth et Brennan avec vous.

Tony hocha la tête et il demanda gentiment à sa femme de se décaler pour qu'ils puissent y aller.

_ On prends ma voiture, dit Booth en sortant les clefs.

_ Je peux conduire? Demanda Bones en lui souriant.

Il secoua la tête négativement et elle fit mine de bouder.

_ Et moi? Proposa Ziva.

Tony manqua de s'étouffer.

_ Booth, si je peux me permettre un petit conseil, surtout ne lui donne pas tes clefs… Ou on sera tous morts en arrivant.

Booth rit doucement.  
_ Appelle moi Seeley.

_ D'accord, alors appelle moi Tony.

Les deux hommes se sourirent.

_ Bon alors, s'impatienta Ziva, je peux conduire?

Devant la tête de Tony, Booth répliqua:

_ Désolé Ziva, mais je te laisserais conduire quand Bones ne sera pas à bord.

Il avait dit ça d'une manière si naturelle que Bones en resta bouche bée. Ziva qui l'avait remarqué s'approcha doucement d'elle et lui murmura à l'oreille:

_ Il vous aime beaucoup, Tempérance.

Bones se retourna vers la jeune israélienne qui la regardait avec ses yeux marron clair qui brillaient.

_ Merci, Ziva… Je t'en prie, tutoies-moi.

Puis elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

_ Après tout, on est quasiment belles-sœurs…

Ziva lui rendit son sourire.

_ D'accord, Bones…

Tempérance soupira. Ca devait être de famille, cette obsession des surnoms…

_ Ziva? Demanda Bones tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la SUV de l'agent du FBI.

_ Oui?

_ Je l'aime aussi beaucoup. Il compte énormément pour moi, murmura-t-elle.

Ziva sourit tandis que Bones montait dans la voiture. Elle croisa le regard de Seeley qui regardait « sa » Bones lui tenir un discours anthropologique, et elle vit dans ses yeux tout l'amour qu'il lui portait malgré son caractère.

Les mains de Tony sur son épaule la firent sursauter.

_ Ca va, Zee-Vah? Demanda-t-il en souriant de sa bêtise, frottant ses lèvres sur sa joue.

Elle se retourna pour lui faire face.

_ Je crois que ça ne pourrait pas aller mieux… Quoique, j'aimerais bien me retrouver seule avec toi dans cette voiture, en ce moment… elle finit sa phrase en se mordant la lèvre et Tony retint un gémissement.

_ Je suis pressée d'être ce soir, dans ce cas!

Ils rirent tous deux, et le bruit du klaxon les tira de leur réflexion. Ils montèrent tous deux à bord, et Booth démarra.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Seeley prit la parole.

_ Bones, Rebecca m'a appelé tout à l'heure, elle a eu un problème.

_ Comment ça? Elle va bien?

_ Oui… Mais elle ne pourra pas s'occuper de Parker ce week-end…  
Il la regarda, attendant une réaction de sa part.

_ Donc tu l'as ce week-end! S'exclama Tempérance.

Booth ne sut dire si cette exclamation était de la joie ou de la colère.

_ Heu… Oui. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir prévenu…

_ Non, Booth! Il n'y a pas de problème! Voyons tu sais bien que j'adore Parker, c'est un garçon très intelligent et qui s'intéresse de près aux sciences…

_ Hey, la coupa Booth, tu ne fera pas de mon fils une fouine!

Elle rit de sa petite mine boudeuse.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas, Seel. Si Parker décide d'arrêter d'étudier la science, c'est son droit. Mais si il préfère continuer, je ne vais pas l'en dissuader…

Booth grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible pour lui-même, et Tempérance rit de son affront.

_ Heu… Dit une voix derrière eux. Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre!

Booth jeta un regard à Ziva, ébahie, dans le rétroviseur.

_ Tu as un fils?

Et merde! Encore un truc qu'il avait oublié de préciser à sa sœur.

_ Oui, Parker. Il a huit ans, maintenant, bientôt neuf.

Il sortit -tout en gardant un œil sur la route- une photo de sa poche.

_ Il est si mignon! Fit Ziva en apercevant la petite bouille blonde du gamin.

_ Comme son père… Rit Bones.

Booth resta inerte devant la phrase de sa coéquipière.

_ Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de dire? Bredouilla-t-il.

Tempérance le regardait comme si c'était une évidence.

_ Bah oui.

Seeley ne put s'empêcher de se pencher pour lui voler un rapide baiser.

_ Ouah, dit Tony, paniqué, je vois que c'est explosif entre vous deux mais regardez la route, s'il vous plaît…

Les deux amants devant eux rirent tandis que Ziva frappait son mari d'une frappe à l'arrière de la tête.

_ On y est, dit Booth en mettant le frein à main.

Ils sortirent tous les quatre pour aller interroger le fils de la victime.

* * *

_Et un chap qui sert à rien, et un ^^! Le prochain est un de mes préféré, j'espère que vous l'aimerez aussi. Dans le prochain chapitre: CASKETT EN FOOOOOOOORCE! _

_Au fait: J'ai besoin de vous! Il me faut un prénom de fille pour le bébé Angela/hodgins! (si possible un nom en rapport avec ces deux personnages!) sinon, dites moi si Noah c'est joli ^^ _

_Bisous bisous et à bientôt! _

_Ps: Si vous êtes généreux en reviews (c'est mon oxygène :P) je vous poste le chap 6 demain!(Caskett en force, n'oubliez pas!) ! :D_


	6. Chapter 6

_Alors voila la suite, avec un peu de Caskett en perspective, et quelques petites répliques Tiva... _

_Bonne Lecture, ENJOY! (et REVIEW) =D_

* * *

_ Bonjour Mr Carter, FBI, agent spécial Booth et voici ma partaire. Eux, ce sont les agents Tony et Ziva DiNozzo du NCIS. Pouvons nous entrer?

L'homme mal rasé et empestant le tabac les laissa pénétrer de mauvaise grâce dans son appartement. Tempérance plissa le nez en entrant dans l'appartement mal rangé.

Cette fille était incroyable, pensa Booth. Elle sentait des cadavres en décomposition à longueur de journée et c'est le tabac qui la dérangeait. Mais malgré ce que pensait son petit ami, Brennan n'était pas insensible à l'odeur des cadavres. Elle se disait que l'odeur qu'elle supportait était le prix à payer pour un être humain mort.

_ Vous voulez quoi? Cracha l'homme en arrachant une photo des mains de Ziva, qu'elle avait prise sur le meuble face à elle.

_ Votre père à été retrouvé mort dans une ruelle il y a deux jours, Mr Carter.

Le dénommé Mr Carter eut un petit rire gras.

_ Bien fait pour lui. Toujours dans les problèmes, fallait que ça arrive.

_ Mr, où étiez-vous il y a deux jours entre deux heures et trois heures du matin? Demanda Tony que la situation commençait sérieusement à agacer.

_ J'étais chez moi.

_ Seul, je parie, compléta Ziva.

_ Ouais, et ça te fait quoi, gamine? Cria Mr Carter en faisant mine de la frapper.

Aussitôt, Tony le plaqua contre la porte en verre de son salon, fissurant la vitre par la même occasion.

_ Ecoute, espèce de connard. Tu la touches, tu meures. Compris?

L'homme, sérieusement apeuré à présent, acquiesça.

_ Alors je vais gentiment te redemander ton alibi pour mardi soir, et tu vas gentiment me répondre.

Booth, Brennan et Ziva écoutait cet interrogatoire sans sourcilier. Seule Ziva paressait étonnée de l'aplomb de Tony.

_ J'étais ici! Hurla Carter.

_ Seul? Demanda Tempérance.

_ Ouais, seul!

Tony le relâcha, et lui passa les menottes.

_ très bien, Mr Carter, je vous arrête pour le meurtre de Bryan Carter. _(Mdr pour le mort j'ai pris le nom de mon cousin ^^ enfin bref.) _Il lui cita ses droits d'une voix froide pendant que les deux autres agents et l'anthropologue les suivaient dans la SUV.

Un peu plus loin, au Jeffersonian, Castle et Beckett étudiaient les appels de Brian Carter. Lanie les regardaient d'un œil tandis qu'elle discutait avec Camille en faisant l'autopsie du défunt. _(Et oui, Lanie est multifonctions ;P)._

_ Alors, dit Camille en suivant son regard, ils ne sont toujours pas ensemble?

_ Ils se sont considérablement rapprochés, mais toujours pas de changements…

_ Pourquoi?

_ Je n'en sais rien…

_ Quand tu sais que Brennan et Booth ont fini ensemble…

_ Enfin, rajouta Lanie en riant.

_ On a cru, avec Angela, que ça n'arriverait jamais.

_ Tu m'étonnes!

_ Et maintenant, c'est à peine si ils ne peuvent pas passer dix minutes sans se planquer comme des ados pour aller s'embrasser tranquillement! Je te jure, ils sont intenables!

Lanie explosa de rire, puis se calmant doucement, elle désigna une parti de la cage thoracique du doigt.

_ Camille! Regarde!

Camille se pencha et scruta l'endroit désigné.

_ Brennan avait tord, s'exclama-t-elle. Un tuyau n'aurait pas pu fracasser les côtes de cette façon.

_ Je dirais … quelque chose de plus gros.

_ Un genou!

Elles enlevèrent les gants, et rejoignirent Zack sur la plateforme.

_ Dr Addy, le corps est à vous. Il n'a plus aucun tissu mou, maintenant je voudrais que vous m'aidiez à déterminer ce qui lui a causé les blessures aux côtes.

_ Bien, Dr Saroyan.

Il s'éloigna tandis que les deux femmes décidaient d'aller manger toutes les deux.

Plus loin, Kate et Rick avaient enfin fini leurs paperasses.

_ Pfiouuuuu fit Rick en s'affalant sur le canapé de la salle de repos.

_ Alors, déjà fatigué, Cast? Dit Kate malicieusement. Je te croyais plus endurant…

Le sous-entendu coupa le souffle à l'écrivain. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer quelque chose qu'une sonnerie enfantine résonna.

_ Oops. C'est Alexis, je dois le prendre, dit-il en décrochant.

Kate l'observa parler à sa fille. En voyant Castle si responsable et adulte en présence de sa fille elle ne pouvait pas empêcher son ventre se resserrer et un petit espoir se former dans le coin de sa tête. Elle les repoussait à chaque fois, mais Kate était une femme, et l'idée d'avoir des enfants touche chaque femme à un moment de sa vie. Elle ne pouvait pas l'empêcher. Mais l'idée de porter l'enfant de Richard Castle l'effrayait, la faisait rire, lui donnait envie, ou la faisait douter selon les jours. Mais ces derniers temps, son envie d'un enfant s'était installée malgré elle. Elle en avait parlé à Lanie, mais cette dernière lui avait encore rabâché le sujet « bel écrivain » pendant dix minutes. Malgré cela, Kate doutait toujours d'elle. Elle s'était demandé plus d'une fois pourquoi à presque trente ans, elle n'avait pas de petit ami. Mais la réponse qui résonnait dans la bouche de Lanie, son père, ou même son frère et sa (future, elle l'espérait) belle sœur lui faisait peur. Elle était amoureuse de Richard Castle. Et elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer. Le voir avec une autre femme, les imaginant tous les deux, sachant qu'elle profitait de ses caresses, lui donnait la nausée. Lanie n'arrêtait pas de lui dire qu'elle se faisait du mal, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Après tout, elle était amoureuse de lui, mais rien ne lui disait qu'il l'était d'elle! Pour cela, son père lui avait dit au moins une bonne vingtaine de fois qu'un homme ne ressentant rien pour elle ne l'aurait pas choisi comme Muse. Mais Jim Beckett ne connaissait pas Richard Castle. Ils s'étaient rencontré une fois, et ils n'avaient pas arrêter de rigoler tous les deux, au grand bonheur de Kate (qu'elle dissimulait sous son agacement perpétuel) mais ils ne se connaissaient pas vraiment.

Elle regarda son partenaire parler à sa fille, un sourire inconscient sur son visage qui pouvait tant la faire sourire que l'agacer. Puis, tandis que la conversation touchait à sa fin, elle capta quelques phrases: « On est à Washington, au Jeffersonian Institute… » « Ok, je t'attends… Bisous! ». Puis il raccrocha, ce qui tira Kate de sa rêverie.

_ Alexis arrive, dit-il avec un grand sourire qu'il n'arrivait pas à dissimuler.

Kate se surprit à se demander si un jour elle aurait ce sourire pour un de ses enfants.

_ Oh… C'est super! Mais que vient-elle faire là? Demanda la lieutenant en dissimulant son trouble.

_ Elle venait me voir… il marqua une pause, puis continua: te voir…

Le cœur de Kate fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

_ Et aussi voir Zack, soupira Castle, comme dépassé par les évènements.

_ Allons, Castle, c'est normal qu'Alexis s'intéresse aux garçons! Dit Kate en souriant de son air dépité.

_ J'ai tendance à oublier l'âge de ma petite fille, maintenant… Soupira de nouveau l'écrivain. Mais enfin bon, je ne vais pas te faire part de ma mélancolie.

Il se sourirent, le cœur de Kate fit un nouveau saut périlleux dans sa poitrine, et descendirent pour accueillir l'adolescente qui venait de franchir les portes du Jeffersonian.

_ Papa! S'écria-t-elle en l'enlaçant.

Puis elle se tourna vers Kate qu'elle serra contre son cœur.

_ Kate! Ca fait du bien de te revoir!

Les deux femmes se firent un sourire malicieux.

Mais comme pour plomber le moment de retrouvailles, l'estomac de Castle cria famille.  
Les deux femmes se retournèrent vers lui, il s'excusa d'un regard.  
_ Si on allait manger? Proposa Kate.

_ Moi, ça me va, dit Castle pour désamorcer le malaise. Alexis?

_ Désolée, mais j'ai déjà mangé. Mais c'est pas grave, allez-y tous les deux, je vous attends ici!

Les deux adultes hochèrent la tête, et pendant qu'ils s'éloignaient, Alexis entendit Kate demander à son père:

_ Ca te dérange si on va au Diner? Il parait que c'est un super bon petit restau…

Elle ne put entendre la suite mais sourit quand même de toutes ses dents. Un vrai petit couple…

_ Alexis? Demanda une petite voix que la jeune fille reconnut entre mille pour faire battre son cœur si fort durant le trajet jusqu'ici rien qu'à la pensée de le revoir.

Elle se retourna, rougissant légèrement, pour se retrouver face à Zack.

_ Salut, Zack! Dit la jeune rousse en souriant de toutes ses dents.

_ Salut…

Le jeune homme bafouillait, en plus de sa rougeur, et Alexis ne put qu'admettre qu'il était craquant avec ses cheveux en bataille et ses joues empourprées. (NB: Zack ne s'est pas coupé les cheveux, dans ma fic lol) quand il s'approcha d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras, son cœur s'emballa et elle ne put que le serrer contre elle avec force.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Demanda Zack en reprenant un peu plus de couleurs.

_ Je suis venue voir mon père…

Il lui sourit.

_ Je suis content que tu sois venue.

_ Je suis contente d'être venue.

_ Tu veux aller déjeuner? Proposa t-il.

_ Oh, non, je ne vais pas te déranger dans ton travail, dit-elle.

_ Mon travail est presque terminé… Et ce n'est pas très gai! Dit le jeune homme embarrassé.

_ Zack, n'ai pas honte de ton travail. Ce que tu fais est très utile pour la police, et tu as un doctorat en sciences. J'avoue… j'avoue que ce n'est pas toujours très plaisant à voir, mais je suis fière de ce que tu fais.

C'en fut trop pour Zack qui rougit et devint littéralement pivoine, ce qui fit rire Alexis.

_ Alors, le déjeuner te branche toujours? Proposa-t-elle.

Il lui rendit son sourire et lui prit la main, entrelaçant ses doigts avec les siens. Ils se regardèrent tous deux dans les yeux, et doucement, presque au ralenti, Zack se pencha pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de la femme qu'il aimait. A sa grande surprise, Alexis lui rendit son baiser avec ferveur, et ils entamèrent un ballet passionné tous les deux, indifférents aux choses alentours. Quand ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle, un grand sourire étirait leurs visages respectifs, et Zack demanda en posant son front sur celui de sa petite amie:

_ Alors, on y va à ce diner, Mlle Castle?

_ Avec plaisir, Mr Addy.

Et main dans la main, ils passèrent la porte vitrée du labo pour aller manger.

* * *

_Alors, vous suivez toujours? :) _

_La relation Alexis/Zack vous plaît, ou je l'arrête tout de suite... Parce que je suis totalement cinglée? ^^_

_Si vous voulez une suite **100000000000000000% CASKETT**, je veux des reviews! =P _

_Bisous bisous et à bientôt! _


	7. Chapter 7

_THIS IS IT!_

_Voici notre chapitre % Caskett! _

_Merci pour tout vos commentaires si gentils, spécialement à tout ceux qui suivent! Merci 1000fois! _

_Petite dédicace à mon ami Léo... =D t'as interêt à commenter toi! _

_Enjoy, Girls! (And Boys, come on!) _

* * *

Le téléphone de Castle émit un petit bruit étrange. Kate se retourna vers lui en arquant un sourcil.

_ Un sms d'Alexis… deux secondes, s'excusa-t-il.

Il ouvrit le message sur son Iphone :

_« Je suis avec Zack. On se voit ce soir, bsx »_

Castle, quelque peu troublé, lui répondit rapidement et se rassit près de sa collègue.

_ Ca va, Rick? Demanda Kate, inquiète.  
Il ne répondit pas et lui montra le sms. Elle le lut, puis sourit.

_ Je prends un coup de vieux, là… Soupira Castle en reprenant son Iphone.

Kate l'enlaça en riant.

_ Oh allez, Castle… Alexis à 19ans, il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour!

Rick grimaça derrière son verre.

_ Et puis il faut dire que c'est arrivé tard, aussi… Dit Kate comme si de rire n'était.

_ Hein? S'écria Castle, comprenant qu'elle venait de dévoiler un peu de sa vie privée.

_ Non rien.

_ Beckett, allez…

Elle fit mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu, alors il lui prit le menton entre ses doigts et la força à le regarder.

_ Ecoute, je te propose un deal. Je te dévoile un truc sur moi, tu me dévoiles un truc sur toi. Ok? Mais attention: Il faut que les deux révélations soit sur le même sujet.

Elle soupira. Quand il avait ces yeux là, elle ne pouvait pas lui résister.

_ Okay.

_ Très bien. Alors… J'ai eu ma première relation sexuelle à 17ans.

Kate grimaça.

_ Tu étais obligé de commencer par ça? Gémit-elle.

_ A toi, dit il avec un sourire en coin.

_ 16 ans.

Castle mit quelques secondes à réagir.

_ Quoi? Dit-il d'une voix aigue. Sérieusement?

Elle lui lança un regard noir.

_ A moi, dit-elle avec un sourire triomphant. Alors…

Elle fit mine de réfléchir tout en sirotant son verre et en jouant avec ses glaçons.

_ Je vais être gentille, conclu t-elle. Quand je ne travaille pas et que je n'ai rien à faire, je passe des journées entière en pyjama devant la télé à manger de la glace à la vanille.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

_ Quand je ne fait rien, je passe des journées en pyjama à écrire dans mon bureau… Et a manger de la crème chantilly.

Kate ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir. La chantilly… Non, non, non il fallait qu'elle arrête de penser comme ça, où elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps à toutes ses questions perverses. Castle quand à lui s'imaginait vivant avec Beckett, et tous les deux passant des journées entières devant la télé en pyjama à manger de la glace vanille avec de la chantilly. _(aaaah Killmypatience m'a contaminée j'en viens à la nourriture ^^)_ Oula calme toi, Ricky, ou tu vas vraiment pas tenir longtemps. Tiens, je boirais bien un autre verre… ah non. Je veux être parfaitement sobre pour me souvenir de tout ce qui a été dit. Alors, si on rentrait? Après tout, ils n'auraient pas besoin de nous, cet après midi, et puis New York n'est qu'à une demi heure de Washington. Ils appelleraient, si ils avaient besoin!

_ Kate, ça te dit de venir chez moi, ou aller chez toi pour parler tranquillement? Demanda Rick en désignant le barman qui les observaient du coin de l'œil.

_ Pourquoi pas.

Ils se levèrent et payèrent l'addition, puis quand ils se dirigeaient vers la voiture de la jeune femme il lui murmura:

_ C'est à moi… Quand je dors, je ne mets qu'un bas de pyjama.

Kate ouvrit des yeux ronds.

_ C'est pas du jeu! Gémit-elle.

_ Et si… Alors?

_ Ca dépend des fois, répliqua-t-elle, gênée.

_ C'est-à-dire?

_ Je ne répondrait qu'à une seule chose, puisque c'est la règle. Laquelle veux-tu savoir?

Castle maudit intérieurement les règles de son foutu jeu.

_ Dans quelle tenue dormez-vous habituellement, Mlle Beckett?

Elle frissonna à l'entente de son nom, et mit le contact pour désamorcer le malaise. Tout en manœuvrant, elle cherchait comment répondre sans trop en dévoiler.

_ Alors? S'impatienta Rick.

_ Je dors généralement avec une nuisette, Castle.

La réaction de l'écrivain ne se fit pas attendre, son cœur s'emballa et devant ses yeux défilèrent des images de Beckett en nuisette. Noire, bleue, mauve… Il secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de perdre le contrôle. Pas encore.

Car oui, le but de ce jeu c'était de leur faire perdre contrôle à tous les deux.

Et ça, ils l'avaient très bien compris.

_ A moi… Dit Beckett en se mordant la lèvre inconsciemment, la rendant encore plus désirable qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Ses beaux yeux étaient soulignés de noir pour les mettre en valeur, ses belles lèvres brillaient légèrement du gloss qu'elle avait mis… Rick se força à regarder par la fenêtre en attendant la question. Elle allait le rendre fou.

_ J'ai déjà quitté un homme pour un autre, murmura-t-elle.

_ J'ai déjà quitté une femme pour une autre, répliqua-t-il instantanément.

_ Qui?

_ Ca ne fait pas partie de la règle, Beckett…

Elle se retint de ne pas frapper le volant. Ou de claquer Castle.

_ Je n'ai pas eu tant de conquêtes qu'on le croit… dit-il.

_ J'ai eu beaucoup de conquêtes… Dit la jeune lieutenant en souriant de son air effaré.

_ Très bien, à toi, Kate, grogna-t-il devant son sourire.

_ J'ai déjà fait l'amour dans un ascenseur, lâcha-t-elle d'une traite.

Mais Rick ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il entendait. Sa Kate, la jeune femme si droite, se permettait de batifoler en public? Non!

_ Je… heu… il eut du mal à trouver ses mots, je ne l'ai jamais fait dans un ascenseur.

_ Dommage.. Les échos procurent vraiment des sensations grisantes, continua Kate, le sourire aux lèvres.

Cette fois-ci, quand Castle sentit un picotement dans ses reins, il agrippa la portière et se concentra sur le paysage pour essayer de penser à autre chose que Kate et lui en train de faire l'amour dans l'ascenseur du commissariat.

_ Kate, si on continue à ce rythme, je ne te promets pas de tenir… Gémit-il.

Mais Kate Beckett le savait très bien. Et pour la seule fois peut-être de sa vie, elle pourrait faire taire Richard Castle.

_ Alors, tu abandonnes? Demanda Kate victorieuse.

Mais Castle ne pouvait pas perdre la partie. Même si après ce jeu plus rien ne serait comme avant, ils étaient à présent à un point de non-retour.

_ Jamais! Siffla-t-il.

Elle gara la voiture en bas de chez elle et sortit. Il la suivit très rapidement, et ils se retrouvèrent bien vite assis tous deux à un bout du canapé, à se défier du regard.

_ c'est à moi, il me semble? Dit Rick, cette fois calmé. Mais pas pour longtemps, il le savait.

_ Oui.

_ Parfait. Alors… J'ai quitté Gina pour quelqu'un que j'aime beaucoup.

Sans s'en rendre compte, ils s'étaient levés et se faisaient face.

_ J'ai quitté Josh pour quelqu'un que j'aime beaucoup… murmura Kate dans un souffle.

_ Pour qui? Demanda l'écrivain malgré lui.

_ Ca ne fait pas partie des règles, Castle.

_ Mais je veux savoir, dit il en faisant un pas, si bien que leurs torses se touchaient.

Kate, troublée par cette proximité, ne pensa pas à s'en défaire.

_ Je…

Elle se stoppa et semblait sur le point de réaliser à quel point ils étaient proches, et elle s'apprêta sûrement à se renfermer. Ce fut ce moment, au moment où il sentait qu'elle redevenait rationnelle, que choisit Castle pour la coincer entre lui et le mur de sa cuisine.

_ J'ai quitté Gina pour toi, Kate. Je ne pouvais plus être avec elle en pensant à toi. Je ne pouvais plus la toucher sans penser à toi.

Les yeux de Kate s'humidifièrent.

_ Alors maintenant, continua Rick fermement, soit tu me dis pour qui tu as rompu avec Josh, et je te laisses tranquille, soit tu m'envoies balader et je quitte immédiatement ton appartement en oubliant ces conversations. Mais je n'ai pas du tout envie d'être forcé à choisir la seconde solution… Souffla-t-il en se collant un peu plus à elle.

Leurs bustes se touchaient presque. Son bras près de sa tête l'empêchait d'éviter son regard.

_ Dis-le! Cria Castle, pas méchamment, juste pour la forcer à avouer.

_ Il peut y avoir une troisième solution, bafouilla Kate. Je te dis que j'ai quitté Josh pour toi, tu m'embrasses, tu nous débarrasse de nos vêtements et tu me fais l'amour, à même le sol si ça te chante. Tout ce que je veux c'est ton corps sur le mien, tes doigts enlacés au miens, ton souffle mêlé au mien. Et après, on le refait, dans la chambre, sous la douche, tout ce que tu veux, mais je veux me réveiller dans tes bras demain matin.

Sous le choc de cette proposition, Castle resta bouche bée. Kate, malgré ses yeux humides, sourit et attira son corps contre le sien.

_ Heureusement que ton corps réagit pour toi, souffla-t-elle, parce qu'on pourrait se demander ce que tu préfères…

Malgré la situation, Castle rougit. Mais ça n'empêcha pas à Beckett de capturer ses lèvres entre les siennes dans un doux baiser, qui devint plus vite passionné.

_ Kate… Murmura Castle à l'oreille de la jeune femme quand elle essaya de lui retirer son tee-shirt.

_ Je sais ce que je fais, j'en suis sûre et j'en ai envie, Castle. Alors soit tu m'embrasse maintenant soit je te force à le faire. Avec mon flingue si il le faut!

Castle explosa de rire et déposa délicatement des baisers brûlants de passion le long de son cou et de ses épaules, suivant une ligne invisible.

_ Rick…. Gémit doucement la jeune femme en passant ses doigts dans les cheveux de son écrivain préféré.

Il mit ses mains sur ses cuisses pour la forcer à enrouler ses jambes autour de son bassin. Elle ne se fit pas prier et il l'allongea délicatement sur son lit après avoir traversé le couloir sans jamais lâcher ses lèvres. Ils furent bientôt dénudés de tout vêtements, et Rick se stoppa un instant, gêné.

_ Tu as des préservatifs? Demanda-t-il.

_ Je prends la pilule, Rick. Et je te fais confiance.

Rassuré, et sans jamais quitter ses lèvres, il entra doucement dans sa féminité brûlante de désir pour lui. Elle gémit son prénom, lui le sien.

Ils étaient enfin complets, ils se sentaient bien. Ils étaient Richard Castle et Kate Beckett, tout simplement. Ils n'avaient pas à faire semblant, ils étaient libres. Ce fut juste évident pour les deux amants qu'ils étaient à leur place.

_ Rick, souffla doucement Kate en ouvrant les yeux.

Elle tomba dans l'océan noir de désir de ses yeux. Il n'attendait que son approbation pour continuer. Bien sûr qu'elle lui donna. Il la berça pendant des minutes contre ses hanches, augmentant de plus en plus le plaisir qu'elle ressentait pour enfin atteindre la délivrance, et sans jamais perdre de contact physique, il s'écroula sur le lit à côté d'elle, en sueur mais tellement heureux.

* * *

_Et voila lol j'en avais marre que les autres soient tous ensemble et pas eux deux! Gros moment Caskett :P_

_Alors pour le petit jeu, je précise, ils ne sont pas saouls. Et puis ça finit bien… reste à savoir si Kate l'assumera ou prendra cette (merveilleuse) soirée pour une imprudence à ne jamais reproduire ^^! _

_SVP un petit clic pour égayer ma journée... quelques petites lignes... et le chapitre 8 arrivera plus vite ;) - Reviews, please! ^^_

_Bisous bisous et merci encore de nous lire! _

_XOXO_


	8. Chapter 8

_Et voila sans plus vous faire attendre voici la suite! Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews si gentilles, ça fait chaud au coeur :')  
Solealuna, ce chapitre est pour toi! Je préviens tout de suite: Le début du chap est noté M! _

_On va revenir aussi un peu sur angela et Hodgins qu'on avait délaissés... _

_Bonne lecture à tous, et n'hésitez SURTOUT PAS à reviewer! =D_

* * *

Le lendemain matin, une douce lumière s'aventura dans la chambre du Lieutenant Beckett, découvrant deux corps enlacés sur des draps froissés. La jeune femme avait la tête posée sur le torse de l'homme qui l'enlaçait de ses bras, la serrant contre lui comme s'il avait peur qu'elle s'échappe. Tous deux abordaient un énorme sourire. L'homme ouvrit les yeux quelques secondes plus tard, mettant quelques secondes à se repérer. Puis il sourit avec amour en regardant la femme qui soupirait paisiblement dans ses bras. La sensation de son corps nu et chaud contre le sien le fit frissonner. Il avait tellement peur que tout ceci ne soit qu'un rêve… Mais quand Kate bougea un peu en gémissant, il sut que tout cela n'avait rien d'un rêve… Mais il ne pouvait pas s'enlever de la tête l'idée que Kate le rejette après cette nuit magnifique.

_ Coucou, toi… Soupira la jeune femme en ouvrant les yeux.

_ Salut… bien dormi? S'enquit-il.

_ Tu appelles ça dormir? Ironisa la jeune femme. Je crois que j'ai dormi deux heures tout au plus, cette nuit!

Il grimaça devant son sourire.

_ Tu avais l'air de ne pas t'en plaindre, hier et ce matin…

_ Mr Castle, ais-je mentionné un certain désagrément? S'offusqua t-elle. Ais-je à me plaindre d'une fabuleuse nuit dans les bras de Richard Castle?

Il lui fit un sourire angélique.  
_ tu te rends compte de la chance que tu as?  
Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Encore un mot de ce genre et je te mets à la porte de mon appart', et tout nu!

Il s'assit pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux.

_ Tu ferais ça? Demanda-t-il.

Elle le jugea un instant puis soupira en signe de défaite.

_ Non. Je préfères garder ce spectacle, dit-elle en désignant son corps du doigt, pour moi.

Sachant qu'il avait gagné, il captura ses lèvres et la plaqua sur le matelas, les poignets emprisonnés par ses mains au dessus de sa tête. Il continua à l'embrasser sur la bouche, dans le cou, mordant et suçotant la peau à certains moments.

_ Tu es infatigable! Gémit Kate en sentant son envie d'elle contre sa cuisse.

_ Toi aussi, je te ferais remarquer, murmura-t-elle à son oreille, lui provoquant un nouveau gémissement sensuel qui décupla son envie d'elle.

_ C'est vrai… alors ne me fait pas attendre! Dit elle en bougeant sous lui pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était temps.

Ils refirent l'amour, sensuellement, passionnément, plus violement, comblant leur manque et leur frustration des trois années passées.

_ Alors, commença Camille, tout le monde est là?

_ Il manque Castle et Beckett, dit Ryan, la voix pleine de sous-entendu.

Lanie et Esposito sourirent.

_ Vous les avez appelés? S'impatienta Camille en tapant du pied par terre.

_ Oui, fit une voix derrière eux, même sept fois.

_ Deux fois d'Esposito, une fois de Ryan, et quatre fois de Lanie, rajouta une deuxième voix amusée.

Tous se retournèrent pour faire face à Castle et Beckett, se tenant par la main, un énorme sourire sur le visage.

_ Oula, Kate Beckett vous allez tout me raconter, et sur le champ! S'écria Lanie en stoppant son amie.

_ Il n'y à rien à raconter, dit Kate en riant.

_ On dirait Angela, ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer Tempérance. Il manque juste le: Ma chérie!

Booth rit en la prenant par les hanches et en déposant un petit baiser dans son cou.

_ Bon, dit Camille, je vous invite tous au Royal Diner ce soir pour en parler, mais on devrait vraiment se concentrer sur l'enquête, les amis…

_ Bien sûr, dit Kate en reprenant son sérieux, au grand damne de son amant.

_ Qui veut faire l'interrogatoire de Mr Carter avec moi? Demanda Booth.

_ Mais il est pas mort, lui? S'écria Castle.

Booth ricana.

_ Le fils, Kilian.

_ Moi! Firent simultanément Kate et Ziva.

Elles se regardèrent toutes les deux en souriant, puis regardèrent Booth.

_ heu… Ca risque d'être très intéressant, dit Tony. Un interrogatoire familial. Je veux voir ça, finit-il tout excité.

_ Je suis d'accord. Tous dans la salle d'observation! S'écria Lanie.

Elle et Camille se frappèrent dans la paume en signe de victoire, et tous s'entassèrent dans la salle d'observation du Fbi tandis que la famille Booth-Beckett-David entraient dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

_ Désolé, je suis en retard, s'écria Zack en entrant.

Esposito arqua un sourcil.

_ Où est Alexis? Demanda-t-il le plus simplement du monde.

_ Elle est restée chez moi…

Puis il se rendit compte de sa bourde et rougit. Mais devant le sourire de Castle, il se rassura.

_ Alors, commença Booth de l'autre côté de la vitre, Mr Carter.

_ Agent… je me souviens plus de votre nom.

_ Booth. Mais on est pas là pour parler de moi. Parlons un peu de vous, Mr Carter.

_ Vous avez un long casier, Mr Carter! Dit Kate en s'asseyant et en ouvrant le dossier. Vol à l'étalage, conduite en état d'ivresse, menace à l'intention d'un agent…

Kilian Carter soupira et leva la tête, regardant le plafond.

_ Mr Carter, regardez-nous pendant qu'on vous parle, dit Ziva très calmement.  
Elle était appuyé sur le mur au fond de la salle, comme si elle ne voulait pas prendre part à la conversation.

_ Sinon quoi? Railla le suspect. Tu vas bouger ton joli petit cul et me frapper?

Il se mit à rire. Booth s'apprêta à lui en coller une, mais Kate l'en empêcha.

_ Laisse la se débrouiller, Seel. Elle a été au Mossad, je te rappelle.

Booth comprit tout de suite et esquissa un sourire, s'asseyant à côté de sa sœur, tandis que l'alcoolique en face d'eux continuait ses insultes.

_ Et puis quoi encore? Tu as l'intention de me foutre une balle? Tu ne me toucheras pas! Fulmina Kilian en se levant et en s'approchant.

_ Oh oh… Murmura Tony depuis la salle d'observation.

_ Quoi? Demanda Ryan étonné. Elle ne réagit pas depuis tout à l'heure!

_ C'est reculer pour mieux sauter, Kevin… Soupira Lanie.

Il n'eut pas le temps de lui demander pourquoi, Ziva venait de sortir son flingue et foutre un coup dans les genoux de Kilian avec la crosse. Il gémit de douleur, et elle l'empoigna par les cheveux pour le plaquer à la vitre tintée, faisant reculer les gens derrière celle-ci. Elle posa son flingue sur son front.

_ Alors maintenant, fils de pute, dit Ziva très calmement, soit tu paries avec moi que ce flingue n'est pas chargé, soit tu fermes ta petite gueule et tu réponds aux questions de mon frère. Compris?

Il ne dit rien, trop paralysé par la peur.

_ Compris? Hurla-t-elle en menaçant ses bijoux de famille du pistolet.

_ Oui! Oui, lâchez moi! Gémit l'homme, de grosses gouttes de sueur coulant sur son front.

Satisfaite, Ziva le lâcha et il s'écroula par terre en sanglotant.

_ Il est tout à toi, dit calmement l'Israélienne à Booth encore sous le choc.

_ Heu… merci.

Elle força l'homme à se rassoir, et Booth lui demanda son alibi.

_ Je n'ai pas d'alibi. Mais je connais quelqu'un qui aurait eu le mobile pour ce meurtre.

Kate se pencha, intéressée.

_ Qui?

_ Mon beau frère. Si il s'est marié à ma sœur, c'est pour son fric. Il a sûrement du tuer mon père pour que ma sœur hérite, et ensuite il aurait divorcé pour récupérer l'argent.

Les policiers durent admettre que ça se tenait, et ils mirent Kilian en garde à vue au cas où.

A des kilomètres de là, à Seattle.

Gibbs, Angela, Hodgins et McGee avaient atterri depuis quelques heures. Ils étaient aux bureau du Ncis.

_ Venez, je vais vous présenter Abby, dit Gibbs à l'intention de l'artiste et du scientifique.

Ils le suivirent, impatient de rencontrer cette Abby dont on leur avait tant parlé.

_ Abbs? Dit Gibbs en entrant dans le labo où une musique ténébreuse résonnait.

_ Giiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiibs! Mon grand renard argenté est de retour!

Une tornade de couette noire et à la mini jupe à carreaux se rua sur le marine. Il la serra en riant, puis se détacha d'elle.

_ Abby, je sais que tu ne vas pas apprécier… mais comme tu le sais on doit faire équipe avec le Fbi.

Le visage de la gothique se décomposa.

_ Oh non, Gibbs! Tu sais ce que j'ai dit à propos des assistants!

Il lui sourit.

_ Ce ne sera pas un assistant, Abby. Il est là car il a besoin de tes compétences.

Abby sourit malicieusement.

_ Dans ce cas…

Puis Gibbs lui indiqua de se retourner. Elle se retrouva face à Angela et Hodgins.

_ Bonjour… Firent-ils en même temps.

_ Voici le Docteur Jack Hodgins, et Mlle Angela Monténégro. Ils travaillent avec le Fbi. Dit Gibbs. Puis il rajouta tout bas:

_ Sois gentille avec eux, s'il te plait!

Avant de s'éclipser.

Abby regarda attentivement Hodgins, avant de lui demander:

_ Vous avez déjà travaillé à deux?

_ Non, je déteste ça.

Abby sourit.

_ Ca tombe bien, moi aussi. Et vous êtes spécialiste en quoi?

_ Insectes et particules.

Abby le regardait étonnée, maintenant.

_ Sérieusement.

_ Oui.

_ Mais c'est génial! S'exclama Abby. Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre!

Puis elle se tourna vers Angela.

_ Je peux vous faire un câlin de bienvenue, Mlle Monténégro? Demanda-t-elle gentiment.

_ Appelez moi Angela. Bien sûr que vous pouvez!

Elles s'enlacèrent, puis Abby lui sourit.

_ Dans ce cas là, tutoyons nous. Appelle moi Abby.

_ D'accord Abby.

_ Vous êtes enceinte de combien de temps? Demanda Abby, curieuse.

_ 8 mois.

_ Oh et je parie que c'est lui, le père? Dit-elle avec un clin d'œil à l'intention d'Hodgins.

_ Et oui…

Abby s'écarta et les mena à son laboratoire au fond.  
_ Je vous en prie, déposez vos affaires… Hodgins, tu as quoi pour moi?

_ Des résidus de terre, que je n'arrive malheureusement pas à identifier.

_ Ok, allons-y.

Elle les mena vers son ordinateur, et il lui montra les deux parcs d'où la terre pouvait provenir.

_ Je n'arrive pas à déterminer lequel est le bon.

_ Alors on va voir ça! Dit Abby en prenant la terre pour la mettre dans le spectromètre de masse.

Plus haut dans les bureaux, Gibbs reçut un appel de Booth, lui disant qu'il fallait aller interroger la fille de la victime et son mari. Il raccrocha après avoir noté les informations.

_ McGee, dit-il en s'éloignant, venez avec moi!

_ On va où, patron?

_ Voir la fille de la victime qui habite à Seattle.

* * *

_Et voila l'enquête avance un peu… A petits pas :P alors qu'en pensez-vous? Question enquête, question couple(s) que voulez-vous mettre en avant ou faire avancer? N'hésitez pas à nous faire part de vos avis! Je compte sur vous! _

_PS: N'oubliez pas : Plus vous reviewez, plus la suite arrive vite ;)_


	9. Chapter 9

_Voila la suite! On avance un peu dans l'enquête... Doucement... _

_Attention suite à quelques (petits) problèmes familiaux les 3/4 prochains chapitres partent un peu en sucette mais Laurine à voulu garder... ^^_

_Bonne lecture et oubliez pas le petit clic à la fin =D_

_Merci encore à ceux qui suivent (principalement à Solealuna, Madoka ayu, ilianakate, Mxelle Juw, Niennaju et GSR 45!) et merci à tous les autres de laisser quelques petits com's! C'est grâce à vous tous qu'on continue à écrire! _

* * *

_ Mme Jackson? Ncis! Ouvrez cette porte, s'il vous plait! Cria Gibbs en frappant de plus en plus fort contre la porte de la maison.

Ils venaient d'arriver au domicile des Jackson. D'après le dossier, Mr Jackson était un homme violent, mais jamais Mme Jackson (la fille de la victime) n'avait porté plainte pour violences conjugales.

_ Que voulez-vous? Demanda une petite voix étouffée derrière la porte.

_ Ncis, nous voudrions vous poser quelques questions. A vous et à votre mari.

La femme capitula et ouvrit la porte. Ses longs cheveux blonds semblaient salles et mal entretenus, et elle était vêtue d'un jogging et d'un pull. Ses yeux n'étaient pas maquillés, et sa joue était bleuté.

_ Que vous est-il arrivé? Ne put s'empêcher de demander McGee.

_ Oh, je me suis cognée à l'étagère de ma cuisine… Je ne suis pas très attentive!

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, pas convaincus.

_ Votre mari est-il là? Demanda Gibbs gentiment.

_ Non… il est en déplacement pour son travail… puis-je savoir pourquoi?

_ Votre père à été retrouvé mort Mardi soir.

La jeune femme resta un moment inerte puis explosa en sanglots.

_ Madame, il faut que je vous pose quelques questions, d'accord? Demanda McGee doucement.

Elle hocha la tête et les mena au salon.

_ Nous avons retrouvé votre père mort, et en interrogeant votre frère il nous à appris que votre mari en voulait après l'héritage de votre père…

La femme fut prise d'une nouvelle crise de larmes.

_ Où est votre mari, demanda McGee.

_ Il n'est pas là… je ne sais pas où il est! Il a disparu il y a trois jours… Après m'avoir frappé.

_ Bien, madame. Je vais vous laisser mon numéro, d'accord? Dit Gibbs en lui donnant sa carte de visite.

Elle hocha la tête, et voyant qu'ils n'obtiendraient rien de plus, les deux policiers s'éclipsèrent.

Au NCIS, Hodgins hurla sa victoire.

_ Ca y est! Le Park nord Street à Washington!

_ Tu vois, je te l'avais dit, qu'on y arriverait! Dit Abby en rigolant.

_ Je préviens Booth et Brennan, dit Angela en ouvrant son téléphone.

_ Oui Sweety? C'est moi…

Elle lui communiqua les informations puis un cri transperça l'air. Hodgins, craignant qu'elle accouche, se précipita vers elle. Mais il la trouva toute excitée en tenant son téléphone. Quand elle raccrocha enfin, Hodgins arqua un sourcil.

_ Que s'est-il passé? Demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'ironie. Brennan est enceinte?

_ Pas encore… mais Castle et Beckett sortent enfin ensemble!

_ Castle et Kate Beckett? S'écria Abby. La sœur de Ziva?

_ Oui, c'est bien ça!

Les deux femmes hurlèrent en même temps en s'étreignant. Hodgins soupira, quand un homme âgé entra en trombe dans la pièce, suivit d'un binoclar d'une vingtaine d'années.

_ Abigail! Que signifie tout ceci? Nous étudions une enquête sans corps?

_ Ducky, dit la jeune scientifique en souriant, je te présente Jack Hodgins, spécialiste des insectes et particules, et sa fiancée Mlle Angéla Monténégro.  
_ OH! S'exclama Ducky. Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance!

_ Moi de même, dit Jack en lui serrant la main.

_ Enchantée mademoiselle, dit Ducky en déposant un petit baiser sur le dos de la main d'Angela qui le gratifiait d'un énorme sourire.

_ Enchantée de faire votre connaissance, Ducky. Puis-je vous appeler Ducky? S'enquit-elle.

_ Bien sûr!  
Puis semblant se rendre compte de la présence du jeune homme derrière lui, il lui fit signe d'approcher.

_ Je vous présente votre associé Jimmy Palmer.

L'associé rougit en posant les yeux sur Angela, tandis qu'Hodgins l'entoura de ses bras protecteurs (et surtout possessifs au plus grand bonheur d'Angie)

_ Bon tu n'as pas répondu, Abigail! S'exclama Ducky. Où est le corps?

_ Il est au Jeffersonian à Washington, répondit Angela.

_ Et l'autopsie est déjà faite, je suppose? Demanda Palmer.

_ Jimmy, répliqua Abby, mécontente, tu l'interromps encore une fois et je mettrais en pratique ma capacité à te tuer sans laisser de traces! C'est clair?

Le jeune homme se confondit en excuses et Angela lui sourit.

_ Les docteurs Saroyan et Parish ont effectués l'autopsie il y a deux jours.

_ Oh… et donc je suppose que je n'ai plus rien à faire… Dit Ducky.

_ Si vous voulez, proposa Angela, je vous passe le numéro de Camille pour que vous discutiez!

_ Je veux bien…

Elle lui nota le numéro, mais au moment de se relever elle fut prise d'une contraction qui l'obligea à rester assise. Voyant son regard tordu par la douleur, Hodgins se précipita vers elle.

_ Angie, Ange, parle moi, ça va?

Angela crispa sa main sur son ventre, le caressant pour atténuer la douleur.

_ Laissez-moi voir, dit Ducky en s'agenouillant.

Il passa ses mains sur le ventre de la jeune femme puis un sourire se peignit sur son visage.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas. Votre enfant naîtra sûrement en avance, mais pas maintenant. Ce n'est qu'une contraction passagère.

Soulagé, Hodgins soupira et passa une de ses mains dans ses cheveux. Son front était couvert de sueur, et il tremblait encore.

_ Que se passe t-il, ici? S'écria Gibbs en entrant en trombe, ayant entendu les cris de la future maman.

_ Rien, ce n'est rien, Jethro. Dit Ducky en se relevant. Mlle Monténégro a eu une contraction violente, mais rien d'inquiétant.

_ Appelez moi Angela, dit Ange en reprenant peu à peu ses couleurs.

_ Angie, on va rentrer, Okay? Dit Hodgins en l'aidant à se relever.

_ Dans son état, je vous conseillerait de ne pas trop la bousculer, conseilla Ducky.

_ C'est-à-dire?

_ Si vous pouviez rentrer rapidement à Washington, ce serait bien. Elle va bientôt accoucher, et je suppose que votre médecin est là bas?

_ Oui acquiesça Angela.

_ Bien, alors vous rentrez, coupa Gibbs.

_ Mais… Commença Ange.

_ Tout de suite!

La jeune femme soupira.

_ Je suis enceinte, pas malade! Geignit t-elle.

_ Donner la vie est quelque chose d'extraordinaire, Angela, dit Ducky en prenant une de ses mains. Il faut le faire dans les meilleurs conditions possibles, et vous serez entourée de vos amis à Washington.

Angela hocha la tête et se laissa guider par son fiancé à l'aéroport.

Ducky, les ayant accompagnés à l'aéroport, prit Gibbs à part.

_ Il faut qu'elle fasse très attention, Jethro. Ses contractions sont violentes, et je suis sûre que son bébé sera né dans moins d'une semaine. Du stress pourrait accélérer les choses.

Gibbs nota ça d'un hochement de tête et monta dans le jet après le couple.

Au Jeffersonian, Booth avait lancé un avis de recherche sur le beau fils de Brian Carter. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire de plus, à présent. Il était assis sur le bureau de Bones, et lisait _Heat Wave, _tandis que Brennan écrivait tranquillement son prochain roman. Soudain, Booth émit un long sifflement et regarda Bones par-dessus son livre.

_ Quoi? Demanda Bones en rougissant, voyant avec quelle intensité il la regardait.

Il lui tendit le livre, et elle lut la page, rougissant de plus en plus.

_ J'adore quand tu rougis… Soupira Booth, ne pouvant enlever son sourire de ses lèvres séductrices.

Elle lui rendit son livre.

_ Je l'avais déjà lue, dit-elle simplement.

Il ne put s'empêcher de relire la scène.

_ C'est ma sœur, là dedans… Dit-il soudain en grimaçant.

_ Essaye de ne pas m'imaginer quand tu lis la page 105, dit une voix ennuyée sur le pas de la porte du bureau.

Booth se retourna pour voir sa sœur qui se dirigea vers le sofa pour s'y allonger.

_ Fatiguée? Dit Booth, moqueur. Tu n'as pas bien dormi, peut-être?

Elle lui lança un regard noir.

_ D'ailleurs, dit Bones en se levant, il faut qu'on ait une conversation, toi et moi!

_ C'est pas vrai! S'exclama Booth en délaissant son bouquin. Tu deviens comme Angela!

_ J'ai beaucoup d'influence, Seeley! Fit la voix de l'artiste sur le pas de la porte.

Booth l'accueillit avec un grand sourire, et une frappe amicale dans le dos d'Hodgins.

_ Booth, je peux vous parler? Demanda Gibbs, resté en retrait.

Le jeune homme laissa les filles entre elles pour aller parler avec le marine.

_ Il paraît que vous êtes un ancien sniper de l'armée? Demanda Gibbs.

Booth baissa la tête, ses vieux démons remontant à la surface.

_ Je vois que je ne suis pas le seul à faire des cauchemars… Soupira le marine en s'asseyant dans un coin, à même le sol.

_ Vous avez été dans l'armée, Gibbs? Demanda Seeley.

_ Les marines.

_ Quelle section?

_ Sniper.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, comprenant leurs douleurs mutuelles.

Aucun mot n'était dit, aucun mot n'avait besoin de l'être.

Soudain, un grand fracas surprit tout le monde au Jefferson. Les deux soldats se levèrent, empoignant leur arme, mais ils ne purent rien faire. Un homme était entré, flanqué de deux acolytes, et il tenait Angela en joue.

_ Baissez vos armes, hurla l'homme. Baissez-le, ou je la tue!

Gibbs fut le premier à jeter son arme. Booth, Tony, Ziva et Kate firent de même. Ryan et Esposito restèrent sur leur garde.

_ C'est mon dernier avertissement! Cria le preneur d'otage.

Booth vit Brennan du coin de l'œil, et il courut pour se mettre devant elle.

_ Jetez vos armes, les gars, dit Beckett. Déconnez pas.

A contrecœur, ils obéirent.

_ Bien, alors maintenant qu'on a fait ce que tu veux, relâche là! Cria Ryan.

_ Tu la fermes ou je la bute! Hurla l'agresseur en secouant Angela qui explosa en sanglots.

Castle et Ryan se précipitèrent vers Hodgins pour le retenir, et Esposito se mit devant Lanie. Tous les hommes présents se mirent devant leur petite amie, sauf Castle qui tenait Hodgins et Hodgins… qui était retenu.

_ J'ai mal… S'écria soudain Angela tout en continuant à sangloter.

Un liquide rouge coula entre ses jambes.

_ Du sang, s'écria Brennan en se précipitant vers elle. Elle va accoucher, et ça se passe mal! Vous devez la lâcher.

_ Non! Cria l'homme. Vous restez où vous êtes!

Ses deux acolytes la braquèrent de leur fusil, et Booth la tira pour se mettre devant elle de nouveau.

_ Lâchez moi je vous en supplie… Gémit Angela en agrippant son ventre.

Elle faillit tomber à genoux mais l'homme la retint.

_ Reste là, toi…

_ Ca suffit! Cria Kate. Prenez moi à sa place.

Les trois hommes la regardèrent, soucieux.

_ Vous ne voulez pas avoir la mort d'une femme et de son bébé sur les bras? Dit-elle de nouveau.

Les deux hommes en retrait se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête. Le preneur d'otage poussa Angela qui tomba dans les bras de Brennan, et il s'empara de Kate.

_ Okay, on reprend là où on en était. Tous les portable sur le sol. Tout de suite.

IL s'exécutèrent, Castle et Ryan lâchèrent Hodgins qui courut vers Angela.

_ Angie, ça va?

_ J'ai mal… Murmura-t-elle.

_ Elle perd beaucoup de sang, dit Brennan aux agresseurs. Laissez-moi l'emmener dans mon bureau!

_ Non! Coupa l'homme.

_ Mais je ne vais pas la faire accoucher ici! Hurla Brennan.

Un des agresseur s'approcha.

_ Okay, tu vas dans ton bureau et tu fais ce que tu as à faire.

_ Il me faut au moins quelqu'un. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un! Je ne peux pas le faire toute seule!

_ Je peux venir! Dit Hodgins.

_ Ce n'est pas contre toi, Hodgins, mais je ne préfèrerais pas. C'aurait été un accouchement normal, mais là elle perd beaucoup de sang et il ne vaut mieux pas que tu voies ça.

Déçu mais comprenant la situation, il hocha la tête.

_ D'accord, murmura-t-il. Il serra la main de sa fiancé pour lui insuffler tout son courage puis rejoignit les autres, blanc comme un linge.

_ Demande à une femme de t'accompagner, dit le troisième agresseur. Les hommes restent avec nous.

_ Lanie, dit Brennan.

Cette dernière, sous le regard inquiet d'Esposito, rejoint l'anthropologue pour l'aider dans sa tâche. Les deux femmes aidèrent Angela à aller dans le bureau, puis la porte se referma, laissant un silence angoissé dans l'institut.

* * *

_AAAH je sais que vous me détestez maintenant lol que va-t-il se passer? Mystère… _

_Je n'ai aucune expérience avec les accouchements alors j'espère que ce n'est pas trop flagrant XD _

_Reviews = Suite! ;)_

_Bisous bisous_

_XOXO_


	10. Chapter 10

_Voila la suite! Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews, je vous adore! Bisous bisous à tous!  
Alors maintenant que vous me détestez déjà de faire souffrir Angie, là vous allez me haïr... Enfin, je vous laisse lire! _

_j'ai un nouveau principe: Le R&R = Read & Review ^^ je compte sur vous! _

* * *

_ Très bien, dit Brennan en allongeant Angela devant le canapé pour que personne ne les voient, tu as déjà fait ça? Dit-elle à l'intention du médecin légiste.

_ Jamais, répondit Lanie, la gorge serrée.

_ Tu vas poser la tête d'Angie sur tes genoux, et lui tenir les mains, ok? Essaye de la rassurer.

Le médecin légiste s'exécuta, et Brennan souleva la jupe d'Angela.

_ J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop tard… Souffla-elle d'une voix angoissée. Je n'ai jamais fait ça…

_ J'ai confiance en toi! Souffla Angela, le front en sueur et les joues rouges.

_ On a pas des produits anesthésiants, ici? Demanda Lanie.

_ Plus le temps. Ange, mets toi dans la position la plus confortable pour toi, Ok?

Elle hocha la tête difficilement, puis un nouveau cri étouffé sortit de sa gorge.

_ Ange, on va commencer.

_ Tiens mes bras, dit Lanie doucement en écartant ses cheveux de son visage en sueur.

Angela agrippa ses bras et les serra au fil des contractions. Lanie ne cillait pas, mais à chaque cri elle détournait le regard, tandis que Tempe serrait la mâchoire.

_ C'est bien, Angela. Je suis là, ok? Je suis là.

Puis elle se prépara à accoucher sa meilleure amie, retenant malgré elle des nausées en voyant le sang qui maculait sa jupe, se remémorant sa provenance.

Un peu plus loin dans le Jeffersonian, Les trois hommes tournaient en rond. Le premier avait relâché Kate quand ils avaient eu tout les portables et toutes les armes en leur possession.

Ils semblaient tous les trois se disputer.

_ Merde, Julien! Tu as tué ton beau père, ils le savent maintenant!

_ Je sais.. Mais j'aurais dû tuer ma salope de femme avant qu'elle leur donne des infos!

Il mit un coup de pied dans une table du labo.

Les policiers écoutaient d'une oreille, se concentrant plus sur les cris d'Angela qui résonnaient dans le Jeffersonian. Malgré tout, Gibbs notait soigneusement toutes les informations que les hommes laissaient échapper. Il avait vu juste: Le beau fils avait tué Brian Carter.

_ C'est bientôt fini ce bordel? Hurla soudain le troisième homme, visiblement très énervé des cris d'Ange.

Brennan apparut à l'encadrement de la porte, les mains en sang et le visage en sueur.

_ Vous croyez qu'un accouchement c'est de tout repos? S'emporta-t-elle. Elle souffre, elle n'a aucune aide et aucun anesthésiant! Il me faut quelque chose pour la calmer avant qu'elle ne tombe dans les vapes!

_ Non, refusa Julien. Tu n'auras rien. Aide la à mettre son gosse au monde, c'est tout ce qu'on te demande.

Il s'assit sur une table, et déposa son flingue à côté de lui, canon pointé vers Booth.

_ Mais elle n'y arrivera pas! Hurla Brennan malgré elle. Elle est trop faible!

Hodgins qui écoutait la conversation et blanchissait à vue d'œil, se leva et courut chercher quelque chose dans un tiroir.

_ Tu fous quoi? S'écria le deuxième homme en le suivant, le menaçant d'un couteau.

Mais il ne l'écouta pas, et remplit une seringue d'un liquide, qu'il tendit à Brennan avec les mains tremblantes.

_ Dix milligrammes, pas plus.

Puis il la regarda dans les yeux, essayant de ne pas fixer ses mains ensanglantées.

_ J'ai confiance en toi. Aide la.

Elle prit la seringue et hocha la tête.

_ Il peut venir avec moi, ça se passerait plus vite! Essaya Bones.

_ Non, il reste ici.

Le deuxième homme, visiblement énervé de l'initiative d'Hodgins, le frappa avec violence. Il tomba aux côtés de Javier et Castle qui s'attelèrent à le rassurer.

_ Allez Ange! C'est bientôt fini! Dit Brennan tandis que des larmes envahissaient ses joues -étais-ce dû au fait de mettre un enfant au monde, ou de voir son amie souffrir de la sorte?

_ je n'y arriverait pas, Tempe! Gémit la jeune femme en se cambrant et en serrant les bras de Lanie qui tremblait maintenant de tout ses membres.

_ Mais si, allez! Tu es forte ma chérie! L'encouragea l'anthropologue. J'ai confiance en toi, Ange, et tu vas mettre au monde une mini Hodgins merveilleuse et pleine de santé… Juste un petit effort!

Dans un ultime cri de douleur, Angela accoucha d'une petite fille, qui hurla à plein poumon dans les bras de Tempérance.

_ Oh Angie! Regarde!

Elle posa le bébé sur le ventre de sa mère, tandis qu'elles pleuraient toutes les trois. Vivre cette expérience avait changé Brennan malgré elle, et elle avait un œil nouveau sur cette petite vie qui hurlait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour vivre. _« C'est bien, bébé. Fais-toi une place dans ce monde » _songea-t-elle.

Elle coupa le cordon ombilical et aida Angela à la nourrir. Lanie s'était reculée, tremblant et pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, elle rejoignit son petit ami.

_ Que se passe t-il? Demanda Javier, inquiet.

_ Elle est née… Je… elle ne finit pas sa phrase et explosa en sanglots dans les bras d'Esposito.

_ J'ai besoin d'un homme pour transporter Angela! Cria Brennan.

Comme Hodgins était tout tremblant, Booth porta la jeune maman près de son fiancé qui pleura en voyant les deux femmes de sa vie.

_ Bon, alors maintenant qu'il est là le môme, vous avez plus besoin de rien! Conclut le premier homme, Julien.

_ Si, il nous faut des anesthésiants plus lourd, elle souffre!

Les trois preneurs d'otages laissèrent Hodgins et Lanie traiter la jeune femme tandis que Brennan, s'excusant auprès d'Hodgins, lui emprunta sa fille pour lui administrer des soins pour vérifier si tout allait bien.

D'un peu plus loin, Booth la regardait. Des larmes coulaient encore sur ses joues rouges. Quand il la voyait avec cette petite fille, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rêver avoir un enfant d'elle, un jour. De _son _enfant dans ses bras. De _leur _enfant. Le fruit de leur amour.

_ C'est bon Hodgins, tu peux la reprendre, dit Brennan doucement en voyant l'enfant endormie dans ses bras.

_ Comment allez-vous l'appeler? Demanda Ziva en s'approchant.

_ Kristy Tempérance Hodgins, murmura l'heureux papa.

A ces mots, Bones explosa de nouveau en sanglots en comprenant l'origine du prénom.

_ Ange voulait donner le prénom de ta mère à notre fille… Et puis elle a toujours dit que son deuxième prénom serait Tempérance!

Booth, voyant que sa Bones tremblait encore, la prit contre lui, calant son dos contre son torse et la berçant.

_ Je suis fière de toi, Tempe, souffla-t-il. Tu as mis un enfant au monde.

_ J'ai eu si peur, Booth… Si peur de ne pas y arriver…

_ Mais tu as réussi. Tu as réussi, Bones…

Il l'embrassa doucement dans le cou.

_ Qui sont ces hommes? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

_ Le premier, Julien, c'est le mari de la fille de la victime. Il a tué son beau père pour avoir l'héritage. Il prévoyait de tuer sa femme et son frère, mais nous avancions trop vite dans l'enquête alors il veut négocier sa sortie d'ici…

Il s'arrêta et soupira.

_ Contre la vie de l'un d'entre nous.

Elle se serra contre lui, comme pour se protéger.

Plus loin, Tony regardait Ziva intensément. Elle jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts, sentant son regard sur elle. Ils avaient frôlés tellement de fois la mort, qu'ils ne savaient même plus combien exactement. Mais cette fois, ils étaient mariés, c'était différent. Ils s'aimaient, et ils craignaient l'un pour l'autre. Alors comme pour se rassurer, Ziva s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa, caressant ses cheveux, mettant tout son amour dans ce baiser qui seraient peut-être leur dernier. Ils s'étreignirent, s'embrassant toujours passionnément, comme si rien n'existait autour d'eux.  
Les agresseurs se réunissaient et commençaient à s'agiter. Gibbs et Booth savaient très bien ce que cela signifiait. Ils se tenaient prêts, Gibbs regardait Tony et Ziva se murmurer des choses tout en s'embrassant, comme les enfants qu'ils n'avait pas eu, McGee qui pensait à Abby à l'abri loin d'ici, quand à Booth il berçait Brennan en lui chantant une chanson à l'oreille. Chacun savait que tout se jouait maintenant. Javier serrait sa Lanie sanglottante contre lui, murmurant des chansons espagnoles, et Hodgins serrait Ange qui tenait leur petite dans ses bras encore faibles.

_ Très bien, commença Julien, dehors il y a des renforts. Ils ne me laisseront sortir vu que je vous ai… Alors personne ne bouge, on attend qu'ils nous appellent, et je ne veux rien entendre!

Les otages hochèrent la tête.

_ Quel jour est-on? Demanda soudain Booth en paniquant.

_ Vendredi soir, pourquoi? Demanda Brennan.

_ Parker! S'étrangla-t-il.  
Elle ne comprit pas sa réaction, et suivit son regard. Le jeune garçon blond de 4 ans faisait des petits signes à son père, accroupi derrière une table.

_ Mais que fait-il ici? Demanda Brennan.

_ On est Vendredi soir, et c'est mon Week-end! Chuchota Booth.

_ Mais comment est-il entré?

_ Il a du échapper à Rebecca, ce ne serait pas la première fois, et il a rampé dans les aérations.

_ Et Rebecca ne s'en soucie pas?

_ Elle a du penser que je l'avais intercepté.

_ Tu peux communiquer avec lui sans te faire voir? Demanda Gibbs en s'approchant.

_ Oui…

Il fit quelques signes à son fils, accompagné de paroles muettes, et ce dernier partit à quatre pattes.

_ Que lui as-tu dit? Demanda le marine.

_ Qu'il y avait des armes dans la salle à côté…

Ils se regardèrent tous les trois, Booth priant pour que son fils ne se fasse pas repérer, Brennan pour qu'il réussisse, et Gibbs pour qu'il ne se blesse pas.

_ Papa! Souffla le petit garçon de retour avec un pistolet dans la main.

_ Fais le glisser! Dit Booth sur le même ton.

Mais un des agresseurs aperçut le gamin.

_ Attention! Cria Kate en les voyant sortir leur pistolet.

Booth se leva et courut vers son fils qui commençait à paniquer.

_ Papa! Cria-t-il en serrant les poings, ses petits yeux se remplissant de larmes.

_ Ne bouge pas Parker!

Le coup de feu partit, et Booth se jeta devant son fils.

_ Parker! Cria Brennan en se levant.

Mais le garçon ne cria pas, seule la chemise de l'agent spécial se tacha de rouge sur le flanc.

_ Ziva! Cria Booth en lui lançant le pistolet tant bien que mal.

Cette dernière le rattrapa, et tira une balle dans la tête du premier homme, du deuxième, puis elle chercha le troisième du regard…

_ Ziva! Cria Tony.  
Elle se retourna pour voir le troisième homme la viser, et Tony se mettre devant elle. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de viser, elle tira trois balles et il s'écroula sur le sol.

_ Tony, murmura la jeune femme en s'agenouillant devant lui.

_ Ca va… Murmura-t-il en se tenant le bras. Juste une éraflure.

Elle soupira de soulagement et ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser fiévreusement, sous le regard amusé des ex-otages.

Mais un cri aigu les firent tous se retourner.

_ Papa! Sanglota Parker devant son père qui s'écroula devant lui, une main pressée sur le flanc et en hoquetant de douleur.

_ Booth! Hurla Brennan en voyant la flaque de sang qui se formait sous lui.

Elle courut vers lui et s'agenouilla.

_ Seeley, je t'en supplie, reste avec moi! Dit-elle en pressant sa blessure.

_ Parker… souffla l'agent.

_ Il va bien, grâce à toi, il va bien… Booth, regarde moi!

Un sourire étira ses lèvres et il ferma les yeux.

_ Booth! Hurla Bones. Reste avec moi! Je t'en supplie reste avec moi!

Elle arracha un pan de sa chemise pour le presser contre sa blessure, tandis que Gibbs prenait le petit garçon sanglotant dans ses bras pour l'éloigner de ce triste spectacle.

_ Booth…

Brennan lâcha sa blessure pour prendre sa tête entre ses mains, embrassant ses lèvres furtivement. Son cœur était en train d'exploser dans sa poitrine, sa respiration était erratique. Jamais elle n'avait eu aussi mal de sa vie, qu'en voyant l'homme qu'elle aimait s'effondrer sous ses yeux impuissants.

_ Reste avec moi… sa voix n'était plus qu'un gémissement.

_ Je t'aime, Bones, soupira Booth en fermant les yeux.

_ Booth, ne ferme pas les yeux… Booth!

Kate tira Brennan contre elle tandis que Camille et Lanie s'approchaient pour l'aider.

_ Appelez une ambulance! Cria Kate en serrant Bones qui se débattait.

_ Booth… Gémit cette dernière.

_ Bones…

Brennan arrêta de trembler en entendant la voix du petit garçon. Elle se tourna vers Parker qui se réfugia dans ses bras, enfouissant sa tête dans son cou. Elle le serra comme si sa vie en dépendait, détournant son regard des deux médecins légistes qui s'activaient à ranimer son père. Cinq policiers entrèrent soudain, suivis de deux infirmiers qui prirent Booth en charge tandis que Brennan berçait doucement Parker contre elle en lui murmurant des choses rassurantes.

Tous les otages furent évacués, Booth, Angela et Kristy admis à l'hôpital. Brennan et Parker, menés par Kate et Castle à l'hôpital, attendirent dans la salle d'attente, le ventre serré.

* * *

_Maintenant vous me détestez encore plus, hein! _

_Je trouve ce chap pas assez développé, dans mon esprit il était mieux construit ... ca ne donne pas la même chose couché sur papier, mais j'espère que vous avez quand même apprécié! _

_Ps: Quand à Parker, j'ai modifié son âge pour qu'il s'attache plus rapidement à Bones… Voila en espérant que vous ne m'en voudrez pas lol. _

**_Demain je pars en Angleterre pour une semaine, alors j'espère que vous me ferez plaisir en reviewant... J'espère que quand je rentrerais je verrais plein de reviews! :D_**

_Bisous bisous je compte sur vous! _

_XOXO_


	11. Chapter 11

**_OMG je suis tellement désolée de l'attente! :( Vraiment, je n'ai eu que des galères ces deux semaines en revenant d'Angleterre, et je ne pouvait même plus utiliser internet... Désolée à tout celles/ceux qui suivent et qui attendaient la suite! Encore désolée! _**

_Un petit chap concentré sur Ange, Bones, et Parker… n'oubliez pas le nouveau principe: Le R&R: Read and review! Donc voici la suite, (pas très active, mais je me rattrappe dans le prochain chapitre!) alors bonne lecture à tous! _

* * *

_ Mlle Brennan? Demanda un médecin en s'approchant d'elle.

_ Oui? Elle se leva, tenant Parker qui s'était endormi dans ses bras.

_ L'opération s'est bien déroulée, mais…

_ Que se passe t-il? Le coupa Kate en tordant nerveusement ses mains.

_ Il est dans le coma.

Le diagnostic venait de tomber, et Bones eut l'impression qu'un poignard s'enfonçait dans son cœur. Elle suffoqua, et Castle dut l'aider à s'asseoir pour qu'elle ne tombe pas.

_ Je vais vous laisser, murmura le médecin. Si vous voulez le voir, il est dans la chambre 125.

Kate le remercia, puis demanda à Brennan.

_ Tu veux aller le voir?

_ Je… Il faut prévenir Rebecca… Souffla Bones tandis qu'une larme coulait le long de sa joue.

_ On le fera plus tard, viens, on va y aller toutes les deux, d'accord?

Elle hocha la tête et se laissa mener jusqu'à la chambre, où elle entra, serrant Parker contre elle. Voir Booth si fragile, si vulnérable sur ce lit lui brisa le cœur.

_ Kate… Je… je ne me sens pas très bien! Souffla-t-elle.

Kate eut juste le temps de prendre Parker dans ses bras que Bones s'évanouissait.

_ Comment vont-elles? Demanda Hodgins angoissé, un étage plus haut dans l'hôpital.

_ Elles vont bien, monsieur. Vous avez eu de la chance que quelqu'un ait pu accoucher votre femme, car elle n'aurait pas pu réussir seule. Cela était très risqué, mais vous avez eu de la chance.

Hodgins soupira en se laissant tomber sur la chaise.

_ Je peux les voir? Demanda-t-il.

_ Bien sûr, suivez moi.

Il entra dans la chambre et découvrit Angela, un grand sourire sur le visage et tenant dans ses bras leur fille. _Leur fille. _Il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Il était le plus heureux des hommes, à cet instant.

_ Coucou mon amour! Dit Ange en souriant. Elle était fatiguée, ses traits étaient tirés, mais elle était radieuse.

_ Hey, les filles… murmura Hodgins en s'asseyant près d'elle dans le lit.

_ Regarde, Kristy… C'est papa!

La petite fille ouvrit ses petits yeux bleu et les fit papillonner tout autour d'elle, ce qui fit rire les heureux parents.

_ Comment va Booth? Demanda Angie en passant Kristy à Jack.

Le visage de son fiancé se referma.

_ Il est dans le coma… et je viens de recevoir un appel comme quoi Brennan avait fait un malaise.

Angela baissa la tête.

_ Tu iras la voir de ma part? Demanda-t-elle.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça.

Il déposa un baiser sur le front de sa fille et la coucha dans son berceau de verre. (vous savez le truc où on met les bébés dans les hôpitaux!)

Brennan était couchée dans un lit d'hôpital. Kate et Castle avaient insistés pour qu'elle soit dans la même chambre que Seeley, et les médecins avaient finis par céder. Parker attendait, en se rongeant les ongles, dans les bras de Castle.

_ Rick? Demanda-t-il de sa petite voix.

_ Oui mon chéri?

_ Papa, Dr Bones, ils vont se réveiller, hein?

La gorge de Kate se serra, et Rick ne put répondre.

_ Je ne sais pas, Chéri. Mais ils sont forts. J'ai confiance en eux.

Le petit blondinet sautillait sur les genoux de Castle.

_ J'ai envie de pipi! Geignit-il au bout d'un moment.  
Voyant le médecin arriver avec un air grave, Kate fit signe à Castle de l'emmener. Ils se levèrent tous les deux, et le médecin prit leur place.

_ Mlle Beckett, vous êtes de la famille du Docteur Brennan?

_ Oui, répondit Kate sans réfléchir.

_ Bien, alors Mlle Brennan est épuisée, c'est sans doute ce qui lui a provoqué le malaise.

_ Mais?

_ En plus d'être fatiguée, un surplus d'émotion l'a achevée, si je puis m'exprimer ainsi.

_ Que faut-il faire?  
_ Je vous conseillerais de rester près d'elle, de ne pas la brusquer. Je vois que son fils est ici, alors vous pouvez rentrer chez elle mais je vous demanderait de veiller sur elle pendant le temps ou son mari est dans le coma.  
Kate ne releva pas quand le médecin précisa que Parker était le fils de Brennan, et elle accepta tout de suite de la prendre en charge. Le médecin lui demanda alors d'attendre qu'elle se réveille et reprenne ses esprits. Kate alla s'asseoir dans le couloir, quand Parker et Castle revinrent vers elle.

_ Alors? Demanda doucement Castle tandis que Parker jouait avec une petite voiture acquise auprès des infirmières grâce à son sourire « made in Booth ».

Elle lui fit un résumé de la situation, et il lui prit doucement la main.

_ Je suis désolé, Kate, souffla-t-il en déposant un baiser sur le haut de sa main.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire triste, et la voix du bambin les sortit de leurs pensées.

_ Vous êtes N'amoureux? Demanda Parker en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Oui, Mini-Booth! Répondit Kate en rigolant de la tête du gamin.

_ Alors Rick c'est mon tonton?

_ C'est ça bonhomme!

Hochant distraitement la tête, il retourna à ses occupations précédentes.

Soudain, un bip bip irrégulier les sortit de leurs contemplations. Ils se précipitèrent dans la chambre, et découvrirent Brennan qui ouvrait doucement les yeux.

_ Kate? Souffla-t-elle. Est-ce que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve?

Sa belle sœur s'assit sur le lit à côté d'elle et lui mit distraitement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

_ Non, Tempe. Je suis désolée.  
Les larmes inondèrent le visage de l'anthropologue qui explosa en sanglots dans les bras de Kate qui lui murmurait quelques paroles apaisantes à l'oreille.

_ Je veux rentrer, dit Brennan.

Parker, ayant entendu du bruit dans la chambre, grimpa sur le lit et se blottit contre elle.

_ Docteur Bones, je peux rester avec toi? Demanda-t-il en mordillant ses doigts.

_ Bien sûr Parker! Dit la jeune femme, émue par l'attachement dont faisait preuve le petit garçon à son égard.

_ Où est-elle? Retentit soudain une voix dans le couloir.

Bones se mit à rire, reconnaissant la voix d'Angela.

_ Mademoiselle vous ne pouvez pas…  
L'infirmière ne put finir sa phrase que la jeune maman était entrée et serrait sa meilleure amie contre elle.  
_ Ohhh Sweety tu m'as fait tellement peur! Ces idiots de médecins ne voulaient pas me laisser quitter le service maternité pour te rendre visite!

_ Ange, comment va Kristy?

_ elle va bien… Elle est si magnifique, Sweety…  
En voyant les milliers d'étoiles qui perlaient ses yeux, Bones eut un petit picotement au cœur. Sans qu'elle puisse l'empêcher, l'image d'une petite fille aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux bleu se dessina devant ses yeux. Elle avait le sourire de Booth, et ses cheveux et ses yeux. Brennan haleta doucement, reprenant contact avec la réalité.

_ Brennan, ça va? S'enquit Angela.

_ Je… Oui.

Elle tourna son regard vers Booth et des larmes montèrent au bord de ses yeux.

_ Il va s'en sortir, ma chérie, murmura Ange en serrant sa main.

Brennan ne répondit rien, et elle se leva.

_ Hey, ma chérie, tu vas où? Demanda Angela en la soutenant.

Mais elle ne répondit pas, et tangua jusqu'au lit de Booth où elle se coucha, une main sur son cœur.

Kate, Castle et Angela la laissèrent, la tristesse voilant leur regard.

_ Tempe, on va te laisser, okay? On viens te chercher demain.

_ Je veux rester ici, geignit Parker.

_ Non bonhomme, tu reverras Dr Bones demain, elle a besoin de rester avec ton papa… Souffla Rick en s'agenouillant à sa hauteur.

_ D'accord, dit Parker, affichant une mine boudeuse.

Rick lui ébouriffa les cheveux, et le prit dans ses bras pour l'emmener.

_ Ze veux dormir chez tata Kate! Imposa le petit blondinet.

Les trois adultes rirent devant la requête autoritaire du gamin.

_ Je te laisse bonhomme, murmura Angela en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue. Je vais retrouver mes deux bébés!

Rick rigola doucement devant le petit surnom d'Hodgins.

_ Et nous on rentre, jeune hommes! Dit Kate en invitant Rick à la suivre.  
Il s'exécuta, et Kate le regarda avec mélancolie tandis qu'il parlait avec son neveu. Un jour, elle espérait qu'il soit aussi complice avec leur enfant. Leur bébé. Elle secoua la tête en soupirant. Il fallait qu'elle calme ses ardeurs, Rick et elle n'étaient ensemble que depuis deux jours. Ils auraient le temps pour faire un bébé plus tard…

_ Alors, dit Kate en ouvrant la porte de son appartement, que veux-tu faire ce soir, Park?

_ Regarder les dessins animés! Dit le bambin en sautant sur place.

_ Allez, va allumer la TV.

Il courut dans le salon et quelques secondes plus tard, le générique de Scoobidoo retentissait dans l'appartement.

Kate, épuisée psychologiquement et physiquement, se laissa aller contre le torse de son amant qui l'entoura de ses bras. Le torse de son homme contre son dos, ses lèvres dans son cou, il la rassurait en dessinant des arabesques sur son ventre.

_ Tu veux aller prendre une douche pendant que je m'occupe de faire à manger, proposa-t-il de sa voix douce.

_ Non! Geignit-elle. Reste avec moi.

En la serrant contre lui, il se rendit compte qu'elle ne pouvait plus tenir sur ses jambes. Se maudissant de son inattention, il la prit dans ses bras, une main sous les genoux une autre dans le dos, pour la porter jusque dans la baignoire. Là, il la déshabilla délicatement, tandis qu'elle fermait les yeux, profitant de ses brèves se déshabilla aussi et l'aida à entrer dans la douche. Elle était dans une sorte de transe comatique dans ses bras, le contrôle qu'elle avait sur ses émotions quelques instants auparavant à l'hôpital s'était brisé depuis que Parker n'était plus dans les parages. Il s'assit dans la douche en la serrant contre lui, ouvrant l'eau chaude qui dégoulina sur leurs corps enlacés.

* * *

Voili voulou! Alors Booth est (encore) mal barré… J'hésite à jouer ma sadique lol mais si vous me donnez vos avis… Peut-être

Bisous bisous

XOXO


	12. Chapter 12

_Coucou me revoilà! Alors je vous mets la suite sans plus attendre mais je voudrais poster un petit message: 153 personnes lisent continuellement ma fic, et seulement 8 commentent régulièrement… Alors si vous voulez bien juste laisser un petit mot (rien de plus!) pour me dire votre avis sur ma fic, j'en serais très heureuse! Et j'accepte les Reviews des personnes non inscrites sur le site, aussi! _

_Voilà, bonne lecture à tous _

* * *

Au Jeffersonian, après la prise d'otage, Tony avait été recousu dans une ambulance, devant le labo. Personne n'osait dire un mot, chaque couple silencieux. Chacun pensait à ce qui était arrivé, se mettant à la place de Brennan. Seul Gibbs était vraiment enclin à comprendre.

_ Il faut que je rentre, murmura Lanie. Je veux voir ma fille.

Sa voix était encore brisée par les évènements, et Esposito acquiesça.

_ On va rentrer, dit-il aux autres.  
Ils les saluèrent, forçant leurs sourires, et Javier prit le volant. Pendant tout le trajet, Lanie ne dit aucun mot. Elle se contentait de regarder la route, et il respectait son silence. Quand enfin il se gara devant chez eux, et sauta hors de la voiture pour ouvrir la porte.

_ Rafaelle? Je suis rentrée mon bébé! Dit-elle.  
_ Mama! Cria une voix de bébé dans l'appartement.

Aussitôt, une petite métisse aux yeux noisette courut à quatre pattes directement dans les bras de sa maman qui l'accueillit en pleurant.

_ Mama reste? Demanda la gamine.

_ Oui, maman et papa restent.

La baby sitter sortit du salon, et Javier la paya avant qu'elle ne quitte l'appartement.

_ Papa! Dit la Rafaelle en tendant ses petites menottes dans sa direction.

La lueur de joie dans les yeux de sa fille eut raison du policier qui la prit pour la faire tourner.

_ Hola mi hija… souffla-t-il en enfouissant son nez dans ses boucles brunes.

Non, décidément, se dit Lanie en regardant ses deux amours, elle ne pouvait pas se mettre à la place de Bones.

A l'hôpital, Bones était endormie sur le torse de Booth quand le téléphone de ce dernier se mit à sonner. Elle décrocha, la voix tremblante.

_ Allo?

_ Dr Brennan? C'est Rebecca!

_ Oh, Bonjour Rebecca…

_ Seeley doit encore être en train de dormir, hein? Ce n'est pas grave, vous pourrez lui passer un message de ma part?

_ Je… oui mais…

_ Merci! Alors vous lui direz qu'il a Parker pour deux semaines! Oh il va être content, mais pourriez vous essayer de lui dire de ne pas m'en vouloir? Je ne l'ai pas prévenu, mais figurez vous que … vient de me demander en Mariage! On va passer deux semaines à Hawaï! C'est merveilleux! Je suis sûre que Parker sera content de voir son papa autant de temps.

_ Oui, moi aussi… mais je dois vous dire…

_ Oh, je suis désolée, l'avion part, je dois raccrocher. Vous ferez un bisous de ma part à Parker? Merci beaucoup Dr Brennan, au revoir!

Bones allait répliquer mais elle se retrouva face à la tonalité. En soupirant, elle remit le téléphone sur la table de nuit. La voila avec un problème en plus: Garder Parker deux semaines. Elle qui n'avait aucune expériences avec les enfants, elle se retrouvait avec le fils de l'homme qu'elle aimait sur les bras pour deux semaines.

_ Dans quelle galère est-ce que je me suis mise? Soupira-t-elle.  
Elle reprit le téléphone et composa le numéro du Jeffersonian.

_ Allo Camille? Il faut que je vous parle.

_ Je vous écoute Dr Brennan. Vous allez bien?

_ Oui, mais ce n'est pas pour cette raison que je vous appelle. Je veux travailler demain.

_ Tempérance, ce n'est pas une bonne…

_ S'il vous plait, Camille. Ca me permettra d'oublier pour quelques heures.

_ Et que ferez vous de Parker?  
_ Zack et Hodgins se feront un plaisir de s'en occuper.

_ Promettez moi de respecter les horaires que je vais vous donner, dans ce cas.

_ Promis.

_ Vous arriverez à 10h, ce qui vous permettra de vous occuper de Parker le matin et de passer à l'hôpital, et vous finirez à 18h. Compris?

_ Oui, merci Camille.

_ Merci à toi, Tempe. Veille bien sur Booth et mini-Booth.

_ Je te le promets.

Elle raccrocha le téléphone, et en déposant un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de son amant, elle quitta l'hôpital pour se rendre chez Kate.

Tout en se rendant à l'institut à pied, -elle préférait prendre son temps- Tempérance songeait à leur premier baiser. La première fois où ils s'étaient avoués leurs sentiments respectifs _(NB: Dans ma fic, Booth n'a pas avoué ses sentiments à Brennan dans la saison 5 et elle ne l'a pas repoussé… en gros cette scène n'existe pas)._

_Flash Back: _

_Booth et Brennan venaient de sortir du diner après avoir résolu une énième enquête ensemble. Il pleuvait sur la ville. _

__ Booth, vous voulez venir chez moi? Proposa la jeune anthropologue J'habite plus près… Et comme vous avez proposé de venir a pieds de l'institut… _

__ Oh, ça va Bones! Râla l'agent en levant les yeux au ciel. Je pensais, que vu qu'il faisait beau… _

__ Ce qui est totalement irrationnel, Booth, parce que le temps… _

__ J'ai compris! La coupa l'agent spécial. J'ai eu tord. C'est bon? _

_Un sourire triomphant accueillit cette déclaration. _

__ C'est ça que j'adore, chez toi, Bones! _

_Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il était passé au tutoiement. _

__ Quoi? Demanda-t-elle, surprise. _

__ Ta façon d'être. _

__ Pourquoi? Je ne comprend pas. _

__ J'ai connu beaucoup de filles, Bones… _

__ Vous remettez votre condition de mâle alpha sur le tapis, Booth? _

__ J'essaye de vous expliquer quelque chose! _

_Un regard ironique fut lancé à sa phrase. _

__ Je disais donc que j'ai connu beaucoup de femmes, mais aucune comme vous. _

_Le sourire de Tempérance s'effaça. Que voulait-il dire? _

__ Ce que je veux dire, Bones, se reprit-il en voyant son inquiétude, c'est que toutes les femmes ont des sautes d'humeur, des caractères et des crises de nerfs récurrentes et intempestives. _

_Brennan s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer, mais Booth lui mit un doigt sur les lèvres. _

__ Mais pas toi! Pas toi, Bones! _

_Le cœur de Brennan loupa plusieurs battements, et ses yeux s'humidifièrent. Heureusement que la pluie continuait de dégouliner sur son visage, ce qui permit à Booth de ne rien remarquer. _

__ Tu es intelligente, super rationnelle, et surtout énervante! _

__ Booth! Le fait d'être plus intelligente que vous ne veut pas dire que je suis énervante! _

__ Non, Bones, écoute moi! _

_Elle se renfrogna, mais le laissa parler. _

__ Quelque soit la situation, toi tu ne change pas. Tu reste intelligente, super rationnelle, et énervante. Et c'est pour ça que tu es unique. _

_Bones ouvrit de gros yeux surpris sous le coup de l'émotion. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle ne savait pas quoi répliquer à cette phrase. _

__ Tu es unique, Bones… Murmura-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle. _

_Elle recula inconsciemment, et se retrouva collée contre le mur derrière elle. _

__ Booth… Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure à peine audible, qui se perdit dans la nuit. _

__ Tu es exceptionnelle, Bones… Tu… tu es ma Bones. _

_Pour une fois, Brennan ne songea même pas à lui tenir un discours sur la possessivité. Elle restait perdue, noyée dans l'océan de ses yeux chocolat. _

__ Booth… _

_Il se pencha, posa une main de chaque côté de sa tête, et leurs souffles se mêlèrent. _

__ Qu'est-ce qu'on est en train de faire, Booth? Souffla Brennan. _

__ Ce qu'on a envie de faire…  
Et sans lui laisser aucun loisir de répondre, il posa ses lèvres sur celles pulpeuses de sa partenaire. Elle eut un petit hoquet de surprise, mais elle répondit bien vite au baiser, au plus grand bonheur de son partenaire. Sa langue vint caresser ses lèvres pour lui demander la permission d'approfondir ce baiser, et il lui accorda l'accès tout en passant ses mains sur ses hanches. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent, leurs souffles se mêlèrent et un gémissement échappa à la jeune femme.  
Pour reprendre leur souffle, Booth rompit ce baiser, arrachant un nouveau gémissement de frustration à sa partenaire. _

__ Bones… Ouvre les yeux, regarde moi! Murmura Booth en lui caressant la joue._

_Elle ouvrit lentement les paupières pour croiser son regard enamouré. _

__ Booth… _

_Il lui sourit simplement. _

__ Je t'aime, chuchota-t-elle. _

__ Je t'aime, répéta-t-il. _

__ On va chez moi? Demanda-t-elle. _

_IL hocha la tête, et lui prit la main pour l'emmener à son appartement. _

_Fin Flash back. _

En revenant au présent, Brennan secoua la tête en riant. Oh qu'il avait été romantique cette nuit là…

_Second Flash back_

_Ils étaient là, dans son lit. Ils s'embrassaient depuis plus de dix minutes, comme s'ils cherchaient à rattraper toutes les minutes où ils ne l'avaient pas fait. Ils étaient tous deux dénudés, pris d'un soudain besoin de se sentir, de sentir leur corps l'un contre l'autre lors d'une chorégraphie romantique. _

__ Tu es sûre? Demanda doucement Booth et mordillant son cou._

__ Mmmm oui… Gémit-elle en caressant son dos et en entourant son bassin de ses jambes, l'obligeant à la faire sienne. _

_Tout en ne se quittant pas des yeux, ils firent l'amour passionnément un première fois, pour apprendre à se connaître, connaître les points forts et point faible de leur partenaire, puis ils refirent l'amour plus sauvagement pour assouvir leurs désirs les plus profonds, enfuis depuis des années. Et tout au fil de la nuit, ils se découvrirent, laissant leurs craintes et leurs problèmes de côté. Booth découvrit sa partenaire, elle qui se cachait derrière un masque de logique, elle était craintive et sensible. Quand à Booth, il était loin d'être prude comme il le laissait montrer… _

_Fin flash back_

Arrivant au Jeffersonian, Brennan soupira. Leur rencontre avait eu lieu il y a plus de 5 mois, mais le feu qui les animait n'avait jamais cessé de croitre. Mais maintenant, elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait survivre à la mort de l'homme qu'elle aimait, si il ne se réveillait pas…

* * *

_Et voila! Alors je ne posterais pas de sitôt, désolée, mais avec le brevet et l'histoire des arts je dois réviser pleins de trucs... donc je posterais sûrement dans une ou deux semaines, à la fin des vacances! _

_N'oubliez pas: j'adoooore les reviews ! ^^_

_D'ailleurs j'ai une question: Est-ce que vous voulez une grossesse, prochainement? Certains n'arrêtent pas de me demander de transformer le jefferson en crèche (elle se reconnaîtra!) mais dans ce cas, qui pourrait acceuillir un nouveau bonheur dans la famille?_

__ Tony et Ziva  
_Booth et Brennan_

__ Castle et Beckett (sachant qu'ils ne sont ensemble que depuis trois jours...)_

__ Lanie et Esposito_

__ Jenny et Ryan_

__ Zack et Alexis (ça pourrait être marrant, non :P) _

__ Abby et Tim? _

_Alors, dites moi tout, si vous voulez (ou non!) un bébé dans les prochains mois... ;)_

_Bisous bisous_

_XOXO_


	13. Chapter 13

_Coucou tout le monde! Entre deux fiches d'histoire des arts, je vous poste le prochain chapitre! _

_Je voudrais à tous vous remercier de vos reviews, ceux qui suivent et commentent à tous les chapitres (Niennaju, Madoka Ayu, Ilianakate, Castle38, Mxelle Juuw, BONES-NCIS, Solealuna) auquels j'ai répondu à leurs Reviews si gentilles, mais aussi à Joker73 -qui m'a aussi laissé une revie super gentille!- ;)_

_Quand à ceux qui ne sont pas inscrits, je ne peux pas vous renvoyer de messages alors je vais vous répondre ici:_

_Clia 22: merci pour ton com's et le conseil sur le bébé! :) quand au côté SPICY de la relation Castle/Beckett je vais y réfléchir ;P _

_Camille: Un accident peut vite arriver, je te l'accorde... Mais je pense que c'est quand même un peu tôt pour un bébé Caskett ^^ mais ne t'inquiête pas j'en prend note! Un gros bisous à toi pour ton commentaire et révise bien ton Histoire des arts! Courage! _

_Ananas35: Moi aussi Bones Ncis et Castle sont trois séries que j'adore! :) je suis contente que ça te plaise autant, et pour les bébés j'ai eu plusieurs réponses alors... tu verras bien ;) Gros bisous et merci encore! _

_Banjoul: J'ai bien eu ta review! :) Merci, c'est super gentil et comme je le disais à ananas35, Bones ncis et Castle sont trois séries que j'adore! Donc j'ai eu l'idée de faire un crossover... Donc voila la suite! Bisous à toi! _

* * *

_ Dr Brennan! S'écria Zack en voyant Bones arriver. Comment va Booth?

_ Il est toujours dans le coma.

_ Je suis désolé. Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour vous aider, Dr Brennan, n'hésitez pas.

_ Merci, Zack.

Le jeune anthropologue hocha la tête et s'éclipsa. Brennan se rendit à son bureau. Inspirant un bon coup, elle s'assit à son bureau. Son ordinateur émit un petit bruit familier quand elle l'alluma. Que ce son lui avait manqué! Elle ouvrit une page de son nouveau roman, et écrit quelques lignes avant qu'une voix familière ne la coupe de ses rêveries.

_ Dr Bones!

Parker courut vers elle et lui sauta dans les bras.

_ On est passé voir papa, mais il dort encore… soupira le petit garçon.

_ Il se réveillera, Parks.

_ C'est aussi ce qu'à dit Tata Kate.

_ Où est-elle? Demanda Brennan.

_ Elle discute avec Hodgins, je crois…

_ Tu vas rester là sagement, d'accord? Tu veux que je te mette un jeu sur l'ordinateur?

_ Oui! Mais maman elle veut pas que je joue à l'ordinateur, dit le petit garçon avec une grimace.

_ Maman n'en saura rien.

Le sourire de Parker fit fondre le cœur de Brennan. Elle lui installa un jeu, puis partit à la recherche de sa belle sœur.

_ Kate! S'écria l'anthropologue en la voyant parler avec Hodgins.

_ Tempe! Comment vas-tu?

_ Ca va, je fais de mon mieux….  
Elle força un sourire à prendre possession de ses lèvres, puis retint ses larmes de toutes ses forces.

_ Je vois bien que ça va pas, murmura Kate en la prenant dans ses bras.

_ Où est Parker? S'inquiéta Hodgins.

_ Dans mon bureau… Toi et Zack, pourriez-vous vous en occuper? Demanda Brennan.

_ Bien sûr.

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers le bureau et en ressortirent quelques secondes plus tard, avec un Parker qui posait plein de questions.

_ On va faire plein d'expériences, tu verras, disait Hodgins.

_ Des expériences de quoi? Demanda Parker.

_ Par exemple, tu sais que…  
La voix s'éteignit derrière la porte qui se ferma.

_ Docteur Brennan? Dit Camille en arrivant. Vous devez reprendre vos identifications des victimes de 14-18.

_ Bien sûr.

Kate et Castle, après avoir pris congé de leur amie, retournèrent à New York. Auparavant, Castle reçut un Sms d'Alexis disant qu'elle restait à Washington pour quelques jours.

A quelques kilomètres de là, dans une chambre d'hôtel, Ziva s'éveillait lentement. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand elle vit son mari qui la regardait, les yeux débordant d'amour.

_ Coucou toi! Murmura Ziva en se redressant pour l'embrasser.

_ Coucou.

Gibbs leur avait accordé leur semaine, pour se remettre des évènements. Ils avaient alors décidé de rester à Washington pour la semaine, autant pour eux que pour rester près de Seeley et Brennan. Ziva s'inquiétait pour son frère, mais la présence de Tony l'aidait à surmonter.

_ J'ai téléphoné à Brennan, pas d'amélioration, murmura Tony.

Elle s'assit en soupirant.

_ Je suis désolée, Zeev.

_ Je sais.

Il lui sourit, puis elle posa sa main sur son bras.

_ Tu as encore mal? Demanda-t-elle.

_ Ca va.

Elle se pencha pour embrasser son épaule, remontant doucement à son cou, finissant sur ses lèvres.

_ Ais-je le droit à ma propre infirmière? S'étonna Tony.

_ Humm tais toi! Soupira Ziva en grimpant à califourchon sur son homme.  
Il ne se fit pas prier…

Au commissariat de New York deux jours plus tard, Kate Beckett rendait ses rapports à son capitaine quand ce dernier l'interpella.

_ Beckett? On a retrouvé un squelette à Central Park, séjournant dans l'eau. J'ai pensé qu'avant de passer le dossier au FBI, vous voudriez collaborer avec l'équipe du Jeffersonian? Proposa gentiment Montgomery. J'ai eu l'autorisation du directeur Cullen de vous faire collaborer sur certaines enquêtes.

_ Oh… Oui monsieur. Merci, monsieur.

Elle prit le dossier, et annonça aux gars qu'elle partait avec Castle à Washington pour une nouvelle enquête.

_ Esposito, je te laisse la direction pendant que je ne suis pas là, ok? Dit-elle en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur.  
_ Pas de problèmes, Beckett. Dites bonjour aux fouines de ma part!

Elle hocha la tête, et, comme d'habitude, s'énerva après Castle qui voulait absolument acheter un café pour la route.

Quand ils arrivèrent au laboratoire, ils le découvrirent triste et sans vie. Angela n'était plus là, Booth non plus, Tempérance était en train d'identifier de vieux restes avec un air triste plaqué sur le visage.

_ Hey, s'écria Kate en la prenant dans ses bras.

_ Pourquoi es-tu là? S'étonna Brennan.

_ Ils ont retrouvé un corps à central Park, et ils veulent que tu l'identifies.

Le corps arriva quelques minutes plus tard, et Zack rejoint Bones pour faire les premières constatations.

_ C'est un homme, d'après la taille de son bassin. Il a entre 18 et 22 ans, commença-t-il.

_ Je dirais qu'il est mort il y a quelques semaines, cinq tout au plus. C'est étrange car il n'y a aucun os brisé, ni de signe d'auto défense.

_ Peut-être est-il mort naturellement, suggéra Kate.

_ Je ne pense pas.

_ Maladie, dans ce cas? Proposa Castle.

_ Il y aurait des traces sur les os.

_ Un HGPS pourrait causer une mort si jeune.

_ Non, car la maladie aurait laissé des traces, et puis les enfants touchés de cette maladie meurent bien plus jeunes.

_ Bon, verdict? Demanda Kate, impatiente.

Brennan releva la tête vers elle en souriant.

_ Quoi?

_ Tu es pareille que ton frère…

_ Comment ça?

_ Aussi impatiente quand on parle de sciences!

_ Je ne comprend rien à ce que vous racontez.

_ Exactement ce que je dis!

Elle ôta ses gants en plastique et fit signe à Kate de la suivre.

_ Tant qu'on n'aura pas identifié le corps, on ne peut rien faire. Je vous propose donc de loger chez moi ce soir.

Kate regarda Castle qui acquiesça.

_ Mais où vas-tu dormir? Demanda ce dernier.

_ J'irais chez Booth, avec Parker.  
Parker! Elle l'avait oublié. Depuis deux jours, elle le laissait avec Hodgins et Zack pendant qu'elle travaillait, mais elle restait dubitative quand à la qualification des deux hommes pour s'occuper du petit garçon… Elle se leva précipitamment en priant pour que Zack et Hodgins ne l'ai pas laissé faire ce qu'il voulait dans le labo.

_ Dr Bones! S'écria Parker en la voyant entrer. J'ai fait plein d'expériences avec Hodgy!

Le petit garçon trépignant sur la chaise eut raison du cœur de Brennan et elle sourit.

_ Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait, mon chéri?

Elle ne réalisa pas tout de suite qu'elle venait de donner un surnom si intime à Parker, et ce dernier n'eut pas l'air de paraître offensé.

Il lui montra quelques unes de ses expériences, et Bones rit quand Zack assura qu'il serait un bien meilleur scientifique que son père.

_ J'ai faim! Geignit soudain le gamin.

_ On va aller manger dehors, d'accord?

_ Au diner? Demanda Parker.

Le sourire de Brennan s'éteignit. Elle y allait si souvent avec Booth, que cela remontait de vieux souvenirs.

_ Dr Bones? Est-ce que ça va? S'inquiéta Parker en posant sa petite main sur celle de Brennan.

_ Je oui, Parks. Mais, est-ce que tu ne préfèrerais pas aller au McDo?

_ Maman dit qu'il faut pas aller au McDo, ça fait grossir.

_ C'est vrai, mais toi, tu n'aimes pas le McDo?

_ Si, j'adore.  
Brennan ébouriffa ses cheveux blonds.  
_ Alors ce sera notre secret, d'accord?

Le sourire qui l'accueillit finit de convaincre la jeune femme que c'était vraiment un garçon adorable. Comme son papa…

Après le déjeuner, où Parker et Bones parlèrent de tout et de rien, apprenant à se connaître et à s'apprécier, ils passèrent à l'hôpital.

_ Excusez-moi, dit Brennan en entrant, est-ce que vous pourriez mettre un lit supplémentaire dans la chambre?

L'infirmière protesta, et Tempérance dut la menacer et utiliser sa célébrité pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Elle réussi même à faire fermer les yeux de l'infirmière pendant la nuit, pour rester près de son homme. Elle installa Parker dans le lit voisin à celui de Booth, avec quelques jouets et un livre, tandis qu'elle s'asseyait sur le lit de son partenaire. Elle scrutait ses traits, priant un Dieu auquel elle ne croyait même pas de lui rendre son amour. Elle caressait la barbe naissante sur ses joues rugueuses, sa bouche douce et ses mains fortes. Toutes ces parties de son corps qu'elle aimait tellement, ses joues qui la chatouillait quelques fois le soir, quand ils regardaient la télé en pyjama sans vraiment suivre le film. Sa bouche, douce, qui parcourait son corps brûlant la nuit dans leur lit, qui la faisait tant gémir. Ses mains, fermes et expertes, qui savaient autant la réconforter que l'emporter au 7e ciel. Elle entendit un petit soupir et sursauta. Se retournant, elle comprit que Parker venait de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée. Elle se leva doucement pour le couvrir et lui ôter le livre des mains, celui sur lequel il s'était endormi.

Aussitôt, elle se rassit vers son amoureux, l'entourant de ses bras en se couchant à ses côtés. Elle sombra bien vite dans le sommeil…  
Booth était dans le vague. Il se souvenait vaguement être à l'hôpital, il s'était fait opérer. Mais maintenant? Était-il mort? Depuis quelques jours, il était dans le flou, il entendait des personnes parler autour de lui, sans comprendre les paroles. Tantôt il sentait des effleurements sur son corps, tantôt des poids. Et à ce moment précis, il sentait un poids sur son côté droit. Il essayait de savoir d'où cela pouvait bien provenir, sans parvenir à l'identifier. Avec un gros effort, et quelques gémissements de douleur (mais depuis combien de temps était-il là?) il parvint à ouvrir les yeux. Il grinça des dents, face à la lumière qui lui brûla les rétines, et parvint enfin à discerner les contours de la pièce, puis les détails. Quand il fut totalement réceptif à la lumière vive, il baissa doucement les yeux.

_ Tempérance… souffla-t-il en la découvrant, assoupie sur son torse.

* * *

_Et voila! :) _

_Comme j'ai eu de si gentilles demandes, je cite "de sortir notre bel apollon des ténèbres", je n'ai pu qu'accepter... ^^ _

_Je vous préviens, la suite n'est pas encore écrite, mais je pense que je pourrais poster Mercredi, ou jeudi soir au plus tard! _

_Bisous bisous_

_XOXO_

_PS: Maintenant que vous voulez tous des bébés... Donnez moi des noms! ;) _

_proposez-en plusieurs, je ferais le tri... _


	14. Chapter 14

_OH MY GOOOOOOOD! _

_Je suis arrivée ce soir sur mon ordi, et j'ouvre ma boite de messagerie... 35 nouveaux mails! J'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque! _

_Un ENOORME merci à **La** (je ne sais pas si ils prennent les accents dans les commentaires, peut-être est-ce Léa?) qui m'a laissé un com's à CHAQUE chapitre. _

_L(é?)a: Encore un merci, et pour répondre à tes interrogations finies d'un sourire d'ange, pour faire un bébé il faut bien une petite scène d'amour... cette fic est notée M, rappellons nous! =D Et la suite n'est pas encore écrit, contrairement à ce que tu pourrais le croire... c'est pourquoi je pose souvent des questions, et je joue ma sadique... j'écris habituellement mes chaps juste avant de les poster! ^^ Ah oui, j'allais oublier, je pensais aussi que les bureaux du Ncis étaient à Washington, mais quand j'ai fait un quizz la réponse correcte était Seattle! Information à revérifier... Si tu as confirmation, je les muterais ;) _

_Voila je ne vous ferait pas languir plus longtemps, et sachez une nouvelle fois que toutes vos reviews m'ont fait très plaisir, et que (Coïcidence, ou comme dirait Gibbs, je ne crois pas aux coïncidences...) c'est mon anniversaire, aujourd'hui! Donc ça m'a fait un très beau cadeau, merci à tous! En parlant d'anniversaire... un H-Bday à Stana Katic, qui fête aujourd'hui ses 33ans! (et oui j'ai de la chance, je suis née le même jour que Stana, et Sean Harmon, le fils de Mark Harmon (Gibbs dans NCIS) alors on lui souhaite à lui aussi un Joyeux anniversaire!) _

_Voila j'arrête mes éloges, (sorry ^^') et je vous met la suite sans plus tarder! _

* * *

Depuis huit jours, Booth était sorti du coma. Il s'était réveillé et avait trouvé Brennan endormie sur son torse, et son fils endormi sur le lit voisin. Quelle ne fut pas la joie de Tempérance de trouver son petit ami éveillé!

Depuis deux jours, Booth avait pu reprendre le travail, mais il était interdit de terrain pour un mois. C'était donc normal pour lui de se trouver au Jefferson avec sa sœur qui récupérait les preuves sur le terrain pour enquêter sur la plateforme. Ce fut ce matin là que Caroline Julian décida de rendre une petite visite à ces deux équipes.

Brennan et Hodgins étaient en train de discuter sur la cause de décès du jeune homme de 19 ans, qu'ils avaient identifiés grâce à Angela revenue, comme étant Kilian Maters.

_ Je n'ai relevé aucune toxine, Brennan, ça ne peut pas être un poison, dit Hodgins.

_ Mais il n'y a aucunes marques sur les os! S'insurgea Tempe. Quelle pourrait être la cause du décès?

Kate et Booth, restés un peu plus loin, soupiraient tous deux. Quand à Castle, il suivait avec intérêt l'échange, comme à chaque fois.

Soudain, les sirènes de la plateforme se mirent à hurler, signalant que quelqu'un était entré sans passe. Tous se retournèrent, et quelle ne furent pas leur surprise de découvrir Caroline.

_ Madame, vous ne pouvez pas passer! Cria un agent de sécurité en la rejoignant d'un bond.

_ Ecoute moi mon chou, dit l'avocate en le pointant du doigt, sois tu ôtes tes mains de moi soi je te fais inculper pour un quelconque délit. Je trouverais, ne t'en fais pas.

_ c'est bon, laissez, murmura Booth, amusé, en passant sa carte pour faire taire les hurlement des alarmes.

_ Merci chéri! Soupira Caroline.

_ Que faites-vous là? S'étonna Brennan en s'approchant.

_ Je viens vous prévenir que le procès de Julien Jackson aura lieu ce samedi, et vous êtes tous, dit-elle en les entourant de son regard, invités à y témoigner!

_ Quoi?

Plusieurs voix s'élevèrent, et Caroline les fit taire d'un geste de main.

_ Vous avez rendez-vous dans mon bureau une heure avant. Pas de retard, mes chéris!

Puis elle s'en alla, aussi vite qu'elle était entrée.

_ J'adore cette femme, définitivement! Songea Angela.

_ Il faut rappeler Gibbs et son équipe! Soupira Kate.  
_ Et Ryan et Esposito, ainsi que Lanie! Ajouta Zack.

Ils se regardèrent tous, dépités, avant que Camille ne frappe des mains.

_ Tout le monde retourne au boulot! Je veux une cause de décès pour ce jeune homme!

_ Je vais aller voir la jeune fille que les parents m'avaient indiqués comme étant la petite amie, déclara Kate.

_ Et moi je vais aller vérifier les appels téléphoniques, rajouta Booth.

_ Prend mon ordinateur, proposa Tempe. Mais si tu touches à mon roman…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, et Booth lui fit un clin d'œil avant de s'éclipser.

_ Castle, tu viens? Cria Kate qui était déjà près de la porte.

Se relevant de sa contemplation des os maintenant à nu, Castle se dépêcha de rattraper sa muse.

_ Bien sûr!

_ Bonjour, Emily, pouvons-nous entrer? Demanda Kate en montrant sa plaque à la jeune fille qui venait d'ouvrir la porte.

Elle était assez jolie, mince, blonde, des yeux brun malicieux.

_ Que se passe t-il? Si vous voulez voir mes parents, ils rentrent à 18h.

_ Non, c'est vous que nous venons voir, dit Castle. Vous êtes bien la petite amie de Killian Maters?

_ Oui… Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait?

_ Il est mort, Emily, dit Kate doucement.

La jeune fille parut bouleversée, mais elle ne versa pas une larme.

_ Ca allait bien finir par arriver, de toute manière! Souffla-t-elle dans un sanglot.

_ Pourquoi, est-ce que Kilian avait des problèmes?

_ Tout le temps… Depuis qu'il est tombé dans la drogue et l'alcool, il y a six mois, il n'arrêtait pas d'avoir des problèmes.  
_ Ses parents nous ont pourtant dit que c'était un garçon bien.  
Emily eut un petit rictus.  
_ Un adolescent est très secret, vous savez. Ca ne m'étonne même pas qu'il n'ai rien dit à ses parents, ou qu'ils n'aient rien deviné.

_ Vous savez auprès de qui il achetait de la drogue? Demanda Castle.

_ Un gars à la fac. Je ne sais pas comment il s'appelle. Mais ce que je sais, c'est qu'il aime bien les jolies filles. Surtout les pom pom girls.

Elle se leva pour aller chercher quelque chose, quand Kate remarqua un ématome sur son bras.

_ Qui est-ce qui vous à fait ça? Demanda-t-elle.

_ C'est Kilian, il y a un mois. C'est pour ça que j'ai rompu. La drogue lui faisait perdre tous ses sens.

Elle prit une photo dans un tiroir, et leur tendit.

_ Tenez, voila le dealer.

Kate prit la photo et après l'avoir remerciée, ils prirent congé.

_ Pauvre gamine, soupira Castle dans la voiture.

_ Elle savait qu'il prenait de la drogue, elle aurait pu partir, dit Kate en haussant les épaules.

Il ne rajouta rien, mais son regard blessé fit comprendre à Kate qu'il s'inquiétait.

De retour à l'institut, ils trouvèrent Bones et Seeley qui discutait.

_ Du nouveau? Demandèrent Kate et son frère en même temps.

Ils sourirent, puis Seeley laissa sa sœur parler en premier.

_ La petite amie à dit qu'il consommait de la drogue auprès d'un dealer à la fac. On a sa photo.

_ Et il aime les jolies jeunes filles, ajouta Castle avec un sourire tout à fait Castlien.

Kate leva les yeux au ciel, ce qui fit sourire Brennan. Sa belle sœur et son petit ami lui rappelait tellement sa relation avec son « gamin » à elle!

_ Bien, quand à moi, j'ai analysé les appels entrant et sortant de son mobile et j'ai trois numéros qui reviennent: Celui d'Emily, celui d'un certain Dave et celui de son meilleur ami, à savoir Erik.

_ Qui est Dave? Demanda Bones.

_ Je pense que c'est le dealer.

_ Il faudrait pouvoir l'interpeller.

_ Ces affaires sont délicates, rappela Kate. Il faut pouvoir l'inculper, ou le prendre sur le fait.

_ Mission sous couverture! S'écria Castle, comme un gamin à la veille de Noël.

Kate le frappa à l'épaule, mais son frère la stoppa.

_ Il n'a pas tord.

_ Mais on a personne, pour ça! Se défendit Kate.

_ Zack à l'âge d'être à la fac, argumenta Brennan.

_ Mais Dave s'intéresse aux femmes, soupira Castle.

Soudain, un éclair de génie traversa Seeley.

_ J'ai une idée, mais ça ne va pas vous plaire, dit-il à Kate et Castle.

Les deux amants se regardèrent, regardèrent Booth avant de lâcher simultanément:

_ Quoi?

* * *

_ Il en est hors de question, déclara Castle pour la troisième fois.

_ Il a raison, c'est trop risqué! L'appuya Kate.

_ Que se passe t-il, demanda Angela en s'approchant, suivi de Zack.

_ Pour la mission d'infiltration à la fac, Booth veut prendre Alexis, expliqua Brennan.

_ Hors de question! S'écria Zack, livide.

Brennan, Booth, Kate et Angela sourirent en se lançant un regard entendu.

_ Sweety, il faut les comprendre, Alexis n'est pas de la police.

_ Vous ne pensez pas qu'il faudrait lui demander son avis, proposa Hodgins.

_ Non! Le coupa Rick. Parce qu'elle dira oui. Je connais ma fille.

_ Oui pour quoi? Fit un voix derrière lui, en bas de la plateforme.

Tous se retournèrent.

_ Alexis! S'écria Zack en passant son badge pour qu'elle puisse monter avant de la serrer dans ses bras.

_ Salut… Murmura-t-elle avant de l'embrasser.

Rick soupira, -ce qui lui valut un coup de poing dans l'épaule de la part de Kate- et Alexis se tourna vers son père.

_ Papa, qu'est-ce que tu me caches? Demanda-t-elle avec un ton autoritaire.

_ On a besoin d'une jeune fille pour une mission à la fac. C'est tout.

_ Quelle fac?

_ Stanford, répondit Brennan en prenant le dossier.

Alexis se mit à rire.

_ Papa, c'est ma fac!

Il redressa la tête, surpris.

_ Je vais faire la mission, dit-elle.

_ Non, Alexis, commença Castle.

_ Papa, le coupa-t-elle, j'ai 19 ans, je suis majeure. Alors je peux décider d'aider les policiers sur une enquête en cours.

Castle, piqué au vif, quitta la plateforme.

_ Il se calmera, déclara Alexis à Kate qui s'inquiétait.

_ Alexis, c'est dangereux, dit à nouveau Zack.

_ Je sais, Zack. J'en suis consciente.

Quelques heures plus tard…

_ Bon Alexis, dit Kate en lui posant les micros, inutile de tout te répéter?

_ C'est bon, je sais ce que j'ai à faire.

_ Zack sera avec toi. Ce sera ton petit ami, d'accord?

_ Pas besoin de faire semblant, chouette, s'écria la rousse avec un sourire complice.

Kate ne put s'empêcher de noter qu'Alexis ressemblait à son père en bien des points!

_ Prête?

_ Prête.  
Booth ouvrit alors la porte de la camionnette banalisée stationnée devant le campus, et laissa descendre Alexis et Zack.

_ Vous nous recevez? Demanda-t-il dans l'oreillette une fois la porte refermée.

_ 5 sur 5, répondit Alexis.

_ Vous voyez? Demanda Zack en tripotant nerveusement son bouton de blouson.

_ Si tu arrêtes de toucher la caméra, Zack, on verra, fit remarquer Angela.

_ Désolé. Je suis un peu nerveux…

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas, Zackarony! Murmura Alexis en posant un baiser sur sa joue.

Ils entrèrent dans l'enceinte de la fac.

_ Voici vos emplois du temps de la semaine, les arrêta la gardienne. Dépêchez-vous, vous êtes en retard en Mathématiques! Finit-elle en les poussant vers une salle.

_ Oh nooooon! Geignit Booth derrière le micro. Pas les maths!

Le rire cristallin de Kate joignit ceux d'Hodgins et Angela. Castle, lui, restait derrière l'écran relié à la caméra. Son visage était fermé, il ne laissait aucune émotion transparaître.

_ Rick… Murmura Kate en s'approchant de lui.

Elle posa sa main sur son dos, le caressant doucement, mais Rick poussa sa main sans ménagement.

_ Richard! S'écria-t-elle en s'asseyant près de lui.

_ Laisse moi, Beckett.

Son ton était méchant, sans appel, et il ne quitta pas l'écran des yeux. Blessée, elle se releva et s'assit près de son frère, qui ne releva pas mais avait tout entendu.

A la fin du cours de Maths, Alexis et Zack ressortirent pour la récré, après que Zack ai tenu tête à son prof sur une théorie erronée dans son énoncé.

_ Excuse moi, héla un garçon.

Alexis se retourna, et se retrouva face à Dave.

_ Bonjour, murmura-t-elle.

_ Salut, je m'appelle Dave.

_ Moi, c'est Barbara _**(cherchez pas j'ai zappé sur plus belle la vie en cherchant scènes de ménages).**_

_ Salut, t'es nouvelle?

_ Oui, je suis ici avec mon petit ami, Phil.

Son visage perdit son sourire, mais il resta chaleureux.

_ Tu veux… quelques plans? Proposa-t-il. A moins que tu sois une sainte ni touche…

_ Oh non! T'as quoi d'intéressant?

_ De l'héro, souffla-t-il avec un petit clin d'œil.

_ Combien, demanda Zack.

_ 60€. _**(je n'ai aucune idée de combien ça côute, dsl si le prix n'est pas correct :D) **_

_ Tu l'auras quand?

_ Tout à l'heure. Venez les chercher à 15h devant le bâtiment de Techno.

Alexis lui fit un petit clin d'œil, et il s'en alla comme il était venu.

_ Je crois qu'on le tient… soupira Zack.

A 15h, devant le bâtiment de technologie:

_ Vous avez l'argent? Demanda Dave, impatient.

_ Tiens, dit Zack en lui tendant les billets.

Il sortit l'héroïne quand Kate et Seeley se jetèrent sur lui.

_ Police, ne bougez plus!

Il tenta de s'enfuir, mais Booth le rattrapa et le menotta.

_ Vous me faites mal! Grinça Dave.

_ Je sais. Dave Hudson, vous avez le droit de garder le silence…

Il lui cita ses droits tandis que Kate félicitait Alexis et Zack.

_ Dave, tu as été pris en plein trafic de drogue, s'énerva Kate, une fois dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Tu crois que le jury cherchera plus loin?

_ J'ai pas tué Kilian! Il me devait du fric! Je peux pas le récupérer maintenant qu'il est mort!

_ Dans ce cas, pourquoi continuer à lui vendre de la drogue?

_ Parce qu'il devait vendre sa caisse à un pote!

_ Un pote? Ecoute, dit Booth, il va falloir être plus précis. Sinon c'est la case prison directement.

_ Okay, Okay! Il s'appelait Olivier.

_ Merci. Tu vois, quand tu veux!

Ils quittèrent tous deux la salle, laissant Dave seul.

_ Beau travail, Alexis, dit Booth en la prenant dans ses bras.

_ Merci, oncle Seeley!

_ Alexis! Cria soudain Castle. Je dois te parler. En privé.

Sa fille, inquiète par son ton, la suivit.

_ Que se passe t-il, papa? Demanda-t-elle.

_ Tu aurais pu te mettre en danger, commença Rick.

_ Papa, ça suffit! S'écria Alexis, en colère. J'ai fait ce que j'ai voulu faire car je suis majeure, et toi tu dois accepter ça! Je ne suis plus ton bébé. Et si tu ne m'accepte pas comme je suis, j'en serais désolée, mais ça ne peut pas changer. J'ai 19ans. Ne l'oublie pas.

Puis elle fit mine de partir, mais son père la rattrapa par le bras.

_ Non… Alexis, écoute… Je suis désolé. Réellement.

En voyant son air désolé, elle accepta ses excuses et le prit dans ses bras. De loin, Kate regardait sa nouvelle famille avec amour.

* * *

_et voila!  
Alors? Verdict?  
Avez-vous aimé la mission UNDERCOVER? ^^ _

_Prochain chapitre: Retour du NCIS + Tribunal + Love scène (oblige! (sourire pervers)) + maybe... a little surprise? :P _

_Enfin voila, mais tout ça en fonction de vos reviews, bien sûr... Bisous bisous_

_XOXO_


	15. Chapter 15

_Hello! Voici la suite...  
Je suis encore désolée de l'attente, hein, mais en plus du brevet j'ai d'énormes problèmes de familles et je ne suis pas chez moi et je risque de ne pas y retourner de sitôt.. Alors j'ai sauvé mon ordinateur lol! Donc voila la suite ^^  
Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous remercie encore de vos reviews, pour tous ceux que je n'ai pas encore remerciés... _

_Donc voila, bonne lecture... et attention au M pour le début de chapitre! ;) Pas trop mais un peu quand même... :P _

* * *

Le soleil vint chatouiller le visage de Brennan, et en grognant, elle ouvrit un œil. Un sensation de bien être l'envahit, et elle soupira d'aise. Elle entendit une respiration régulière, et elle tourna la tête pour apercevoir son partenaire, endormi. Ses cheveux bruns étaient en désordre, et son corps musclé baignait dans un doux rayon de soleil. En se mordant la lèvre, elle remarqua qu'il avait un suçon dans le cou, ainsi que quelques marques sur le torse. Ce qu'il était beau et sexy… Son regard glissa lentement sur son corps. Booth était bien bâti. Merveilleusement bien bâti. Ses muscles étaient forts, lisses et soyeux. Ses bras étaient puissants, réconfortants, son torse parfait était fort et doux. Sa respiration mettait en avant ses muscles, dessinant un corps d'athlète. Ses mains, si rêches et si douces à la fois, sa bouche, parfaitement dessinée, fine et douce… Tempérance secoua la tête. Pente très glissante! Il fallait qu'elle arrête, et maintenant. Mais il fallait dire que le corps nu de son amant dans ses draps n'aidait pas à réfléchir sainement… Que dirait Angela, dans cette situation? Se demanda Brennan. Mais aussitôt, elle regretta sa question, entendant la voix de sa meilleure amie lui souffler de lui sauter dessus et de lui faire fiévreusement l'amour. Pourtant… Sa bouche boudeuse semblait la narguer. On pouvait faire tellement de choses avec un bouche… Cette fois, c'en était trop. Tempérance sortit des draps et s'assit à califourchon sur son partenaire. Le contact de son corps nu contre le sien l'électrisa, et elle se pencha pour capturer ses lèvres.

_ Hum… Soupira Booth en ouvrant les yeux. Des réveils comme ça, on en a pas tous les jours.

_ Si tu préfères aller faire le déjeuner, murmura Brennan avec une mine boudeuse en faisant semblant de partir.

Mais les mains fortes de son partenaire la retint là où elle était.

_ Je n'ai pas faim pour le moment, merci… excepté de ton corps… chuchota-t-il à son oreille avec une voix rauque qui la fit frissonner.

Elle s'enivrait de son parfum, caressait son torse comme si elle le découvrait pour la première fois, suçotait ses lèvres pour les mémoriser. Elle recouvrait sa peau de baisers, doux, caressant, irréels. Les mains posées sur le haut de ses cuisses, il la laissait faire. Puis quand elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes une énième fois, il la serra contre lui fermement, laissant la chaleur les envahir. Haletants, ils échangèrent de place, et Booth put caresser à son tour la peau laiteuse de sa partenaire.

_ Tu m'as tellement manqué, Seeley, souffla-t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas, mais elle sentit qu'il avait autant besoin d'elle qu'elle avait besoin de lui. Les yeux noirs, tendus à l'extrême, ils s'abandonnèrent l'un à l'autre dans un gémissement. Il la berça contre son corps, doucement tout d'abord puis avec plus de puissance, et elle entoura ses hanches de ses jambes.

_ Je t'aime, souffla-t-il en embrassant sa peau humide.

_ Moi aussi, répondit-elle, avant de cambrer le dos, secouée par le plaisir.

Son amant la rejoignit peu après, la serrant contre lui comme si sa vie en dépendait.

_ On a rendez-vous au tribunal dans trois heures, Booth, murmura Brennan quelques minutes après. Elle caressait le torse de son homme tandis qu'il la tenait toujours dans ses bras, refusant de la lâcher.

_ Hum… je n'ai vraiment pas envie de bouger d'ici, geignit-il.

Elle se tira difficilement de ses bras, et se leva.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu pars? Grogna-t-il en se redressant.

Elle le regarda quelques instants, ses yeux malicieux, ses cheveux désordonnés et son corps de rêve (il fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête!) dans son lit, avant de déclarer avec un sourire:

_ La baby-sitter de Parker arrive dans une heure, Booth.

Sur ce, elle se dirigea vers la douche, avant de sentir le corps de son homme se coller contre son dos, et son envie d'elle évidente la fit frissonner tandis qu'il l'entourait de ses bras protecteurs.

_ Prêt pour un autre round dans la douche? Demanda-t-elle en entrant dans la salle de bains.

Comme unique réponse, il la rejoint bien vite, et tandis qu'elle passait ses jambes autour de son bassin quand il la porta, il régla l'eau qui s'écoulait sur leurs deux corps, qui ne firent bientôt plus qu'un.

Ding dong!  
_ J'arrive! S'écria Booth en s'élançant vers la porte.

Il ouvrit à la Baby sitter, et lui expliqua quelques petites choses importantes, tandis que Bones faisait manger Parker.

_ Je veux pas rester avec elle, geignit le garçonnet.

_ Il le faut, Parker, murmura Brennan en lui essuyant la bouche. Ton papa et moi on doit aller témoigner pour condamner Julien Carter.

_ C'est quoi condamner quelqu'un, Dr Bones?  
_ C'est le mettre en prison et si il est coupable de crimes il peut aussi être condamné à mort.

_ Ouah ouah ouah, Bones, s'écria Booth en arrivant et en mettant ses mains sur les oreilles de Parker. Il a 4 ans, il ne sait pas ce que c'est, tout ça…

_ Dans ce cas, dit Bones en haussant les épaules, pourquoi tu lui bouches les oreilles?

_ Parce que…  
Il soupira longuement, ne trouvant rien à redire.

_ On y va, finit-il par déclarer.  
Il embrassa son fils, laissa sa petite amie l'embrasser, et ils partirent en direction du FBI pour la réunion de Caroline Julian.

* * *

_ Vous êtes en retard, les cocos! Les sermonna l'avocate quand ils entrèrent, tandis que le NCIS, le NYPD et le reste de leur équipe était déjà là.

_ Désolé, bougonna Booth en s'asseyant.

Il ne restait qu'une seul siège disponible, si bien que Brennan dut s'asseoir sur les genoux de son homme, sous les regards amusés des autres policiers.

_ Je vous fait le topeau: Vous parlez en français, d'accord!

_ On parle français, dit Zack en haussant les épaules.

_ Non, quand je dis on parle français c'est que vous ne soulez pas votre monde avec votre charabia scientifique… Et vous parlez normalement! Comme toute personne normale!

_ Techniquement, il est prouvé que nous ne sommes pas des personnes normales… Surenchérit Tempe. Zack et moi avons une intelligence plus développée…

_ C'est bon Bones, on a compris , la coupa Booth.

Elle se tut, renfrognée, tandis que Caroline leur expliquait les détails du procès.  
_ Enfin, finit la juge, j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas de complications. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de devoir reporter ou faire traîner ce procès pendant des mois!

Elle sortit, et laissa les trois équipes se retrouver.

_ Hey, fit Ziva en s'approchant de Booth, on est mutés à Washington!

_ Seule? S'étonna Kate.

_ Non, le directeur Vance nous a tous mutés, intervint Gibbs. Et devinez quoi? Nous allons avoir le même patron.

_ Cullen? S'écria Bones. Il va s'occuper du Ncis?

_ Il va être directeur adjoint.

Kate prit sa petite sœur dans ses bras, et Lanie et Abby intervinrent.

_ Ce soir, commença Lanie, soirée entre filles!

_ Et, continua Abby, pyjama party!

Elle trépigna, tandis que Gibbs, Booth et Tony se regardaient, soucieux.

_ Vous allez faire une pyjama party? Demanda Tony, incrédule.

_ Et alors? Dit Ziva en haussant les épaules.

IL ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Kate le coupa.

_ Non Tony, tu ne sauras rien, et puis maintenant il faut y aller.

Elle se retourna, et passa devant Castle qui essaya de lui attraper le bras, mais elle se dégagea. En voyant sa mine déconfite, Booth lui attrapa l'épaule et le tourna vers lui.

_ Laisse lui le temps… Souffla-t-il.  
_ C'est de ma faute, cette fois ci, répondit Castle en baissant la tête.

Booth grimaça.

_ Ne fais pas souffrir ma sœur, c'est tout ce que je te demandes, Rick. Excuse toi, fais ce qu'il faut, mais rends la heureuse.

Et d'un pression de la main, il lui fit comprendre qu'il était sérieux.

_ On y va, clama McGee en entrant.

Au tribunal, Kate tripotait nerveusement sa jupe.

_ Tu es nerveuse, chérie, fit remarquer Angela.

_ Je n'aime pas les tribunaux. On relâche trop de meurtriers, ici.

Angela, avec un petit sourire de compassion, la serra brièvement dans ses bras.

_ Il faut y aller.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle, et s'assirent sur les bancs.

_ Bien, dit le juge en se levant. L'audience est ouverte. Nous sommes ici pour juger monsieur Julien Jackson.

Il se rassit, et tous firent de même. Quand ils firent entrer l'accusé, Hodgins eu un frisson de dégoût. Angela serra sa main, et il la prit contre lui.

_ Bien, Maître Julian, exposez nous les faits.

_ L'accusée, Mr Julien Jackson a été accusé de meurtre sur son beau père, Brian Carter. Il a été accusé de kidnapping sur plus de 15 personnes, et une tentative de meurtre sur Mlle Kristy Hodgins.

_ Objection votre honneur, s'écria l'avocat de Julien. Mlle Kristy Hodgins n'était même pas née!

_ Objection refusée, Mr Matthews. Continuez Mme Julian.

_ Julien Jackson a été violent envers Mlle Monténégro, qui était alors enceinte de plus de 7 mois, avec des complications survenues quelques jours avant.

_ Mais Mlle Hodgins est née en bonne santé, informa l'avocat de Julien.

_ Grâce à Mlle Brennan.

_ Bien, conclut le Juge. Reprenons les accusations.

_ J'en ai fini, Mr le juge. Je laisse la place aux scientifiques, dit Caroline en se rasseyant.

_ Bien. J'appelle à la barre l'anthropologue Tempérance Brennan.

Brennan se leva, et exposa ses faits devant les jurys attentifs.

_ Alors, murmura-t-elle en reprenant sa place, j'étais comment.

_ Magnifique, souffla-t-il en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Les témoins se succédèrent pendant toute l'après midi, et les témoignages d'Hodgins et Angela furent les plus éprouvants.

_ Bien, conclut le Juge en frappant avec son marteau sur la table. Les jurys vont rendre leur verdict dans deux heures.

Soulagés, les policiers soufflèrent et sortirent.

_ Ca fait du bien de sortir ! Grimaça Tony en s'étirant.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Ziva s'assit sur le banc.

_ Ca va, Ziva? Demanda Gibbs en s'approchant d'elle.

_ Juste un petit malaise, murmura-t-elle en prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

Plus loin, Angela et Hodgins disaient au revoir à leurs collègues.

_ Chérie, on se voit tout à l'heure, dit Lanie en faisant un clin d'œil à son amie.

_ Pourquoi je sens qu'on va s'en prendre plein la tronche? Soupira Esposito.

Lanie se retourna et lui tira la langue.

_ Très mature, Lanie, très mature! Fit remarquer Kate.

_ Ne parle pas trop chérie, pense à ce soir…

Un grimace accueillit sa déclaration.

_ j'ai trop hâte… soupira la lieutenant.

_ Tu vas t'amuser, tu verras, lui dit Abby en la prenant par les épaules.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire, avant que Caroline ne vienne les chercher.

_ Le Jury va rendre son verdict, annonça-t-elle, visiblement très nerveuse.

_ Bien, dit le Juge quand tout le monde fut assis. Le jury à pris une décision.

_ Le jury a déclaré l'accusé…

Bones serra la main de son petit ami à s'en faire blanchir les jointures.

_ Coupable, déclara le Juge.  
Des cris de joie résonnèrent dans la salle, et Booth prit Bones dans ses bras tandis que Lanie sautait littéralement dans les bras d'Esposito.

_ On a gagnés, souffla Brennan en embrassant amoureusement son petit ami.

_ Il faut qu'on aille récupérer Parker, dit-il après un moment.

_ on y va.

Ils s'éclipsèrent après qu'Abby et Lanie aient fait promettre à Tempérance qu'elle serait à 7heures chez Kate.

* * *

_Alors, vos avis? :) Prochain chapitre discutions entre filles, quelques révélations... enfin voila, tous à vos claviers...  
Pensez que je poste trèèèès vite si j'ai pleiiiiin de reviews :)  
Bisous bisous_

_XOXO_


	16. Chapter 16

_Coucou à vous, ô fans de séries!  
Je suis encore vraiment et sincèrement désolée pour tout le temps que je prends à poster, mais ce n'est vraiment pas facile...  
Quand à toutes vos reviews, merci encore, vous me faites très plaisir, bisous à vous tous! :)  
Voila la suite, assez courte mais prochain chapitre sera M... :P_

* * *

7 Heures tapantes.  
Lanie ne pourrait pas lui reprocher d'être en retard…

Elle sonna en soupirant.

_ Brennan! Ma chérie! S'écria Angela en ouvrant la porte.

Elle lui prit la main sans la laisser placer un mot et après l'avoir obligée à se déchausser, elle l'entraîna dans la chambre de Kate où cette dernière, Lanie et Abby riaient aux éclats.

_ Il ne reste plus que Ziva.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la sonnette retentit de nouveau et Ziva pénétra dans l'appartement.

_ Ca va chérie, tu es toute pâle? S'étonna Lanie.

_ Oui, quelques vertiges.

Elle s'assirent toutes sur le grand lit de Kate après s'être mises en pyjama.

_ Alors, on fait quoi? Demanda Brennan.

_ Heu, ma chérie, c'est ta première pyjama party? Se désola Angela.

_ Oui, pourquoi?

Ange leva les yeux au ciel, et Lanie se mit à rire.

_ On parle de garçons, Tempe!

_ Ooh! D'accord… personnellement je n'ai pas à me plaindre…  
Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens avec un sourire sadique.

_ Raconte! S'écria Lanie.  
_ Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir écouter ça, moi… soupira Kate.

_ Ne fait pas ta rabat joie, Beckett, dit Angela en la frappant avec un coussin.

_ Et bien… il est très… doux.

_ Des détails, Sweetie! Trépigna Angela.

_ Et bien… Ce matin…

_ Oh tempérance tu nous soule avec ton suspens à deux balles! Explosa Lanie.

_ D'accord, je vous ai assez fait attendre. Alors ce matin, après une nuit très agitée…

Kate revint avec des chocolats qu'elle posa au centre du lit.

_ Et après un réveil très câlin, on est allé sous la douche…

_ Et? Nous à chaque fois qu'on le fait sous la douche, c'est animal, ronronna Lanie.

Elle fit rire Ziva.

_ Nous aussi! Ajouta-t-elle.

_ Donc sous la douche… on a parlé.

_ Quoi? S'écria Angela. Mais c'est nul, ça!

_ Non, Ange! On a parlé… Bébé.

Les quatre femme la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds, puis un cri aigu déchira l'air.

_ OH MON DIEU MA CHERIE! Hurla Angela. Un bébé Booth? Oh mon dieu!

_ Attends Ange, soupira Brennan amusée malgré elle. Ce que je veux te dire c'est qu'après un sulfureux câlin sous l'eau, j'ai lancé le sujet. Booth m'a écoutée, puis il m'a embrassée…

_ Et? Firent ses amies en cœur.

_ Et il m'a simplement dit qu'avoir un bébé avec moi serait la chose la plus merveilleuse du monde pour lui.

_ J'ai toujours su que Booth était un grand romantique.. Soupira Angela en mimant une princesse en détresse qui tomba dans les pommes sur le lit.

_ Ange! Gronda Bones en la relevant. Laisse moi finir!

_ Okay, alors raconte vite la suite aussi! Marmonna Kate.

_ Donc après s'être embrassé, un baiser ô combien hot… il m'a dit qu'il fallait que je sois prête, et qu'il attendrait le temps qu'il faudra. Que j'arrêterais la pilule quand je serais prête.

_ Trop romantique! Soupira Lanie.

_ Et puis, rajouta Brennan avec un air malicieux, si j'arrête les contraceptifs, on risque de ne pas trop devoir attendre avant d'avoir un résultat… Booth est très… endurant. Inépuisable!

Ce qui fit rire les femmes présentes.  
_ Et toi, Kate? Demanda Lanie. J'ai organisé cette soirée pour parler de toi et Writer Boy!

_ Writer man, Lanie, Writer man. soupira Kate.

_Quoi? Fit sa meilleure amie. Tu es décidée à dire qu'il n'a plus 12 ans?

_ Définitivement décidée, en vue des 3 nuits qu'ils m'a fait passer…

Elle engloutit un chocolat tandis que ses amies se rapprochaient, intéressées.

_ allez, chérie, insista Lanie, des détails!

Kate eut un petit sourire, mais qui s'estompa rapidement.

_ Non, Lanie. Peut-être un jour, mais ça fait trop mal pour l'instant.  
Lanie et Angela soupirèrent.

_ Trois ans que vous vous tournez autour et après trois jours de relation, vous êtes déjà fâchés!

_ On veut bien que vous ayez tous les deux du tempérament, ajouta Angela, et que c'est explosif entre vous, mais là…  
_ Il n'a qu'à s'excuser, dit Kate en haussant les épaules. Et être sincère. C'est tout ce que je demande, après tout.

_ Ma chérie, soupira Lanie, la meilleure façon de se faire pardonner, c'est une bonne partie de jambes en l'air…

Kate eut un sourire diabolique.

_ Je ne demande que ça!

Ce qui fit rire les filles présentes.  
_ Et toi, demanda Lanie à Abby.

_ Moi, je vis ma petite vie tranquille avec Tim… rien de plus à dire.  
_ Bah, raconte! Comment il est?

_ Bien!

_ Je ne te sens pas très convaincue, Abby, dit Ziva en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

_ Mais si! C'est juste qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose à rajouter sur le sujet.  
Les filles décidèrent de ne pas en rajouter.

_ A toi, Ziva! S'écria Abby en faisant mine de se craquer les doigts.

_ Moi, tout est parfait.

_ Allez sœurette, la secoua Kate. Il est comment, Tony?

_ Il est… Entreprenant.

_ Hum…

_ Bon d'accord, il est génial, ça vous va?

_ Plutôt comment, demanda Angela.

_ Bestial.

Un sifflement accueillit sa déclaration ce qui fit ricaner Kate.

_ Et côté vie de couple, comment ça se passe?

_ Et bien justement, il est attentionné. Ca m'a plutôt surpris de lui, mais il est toujours là pour m'aider.

Elle laissa planer un petit silence avant de rajouter d'une petite voix:

_ Et il a plutôt interêt…

_ Pourquoi? Demandèrent ses amies en cœur.

_ Parce que dans 7 mois, il devra s'occuper d'un mini-Dinozzo…

Il y eut un grand silence, puis deux cris consécutifs déchirèrent l'air.  
_ Oh mon Dieu chérie! S'écria Angela tandis qu'Abby faisait le tour du lit en sautillant de joie.

_ Calme toi, Angie, sourit Brennan. Laisse la respirer…

Les filles parlèrent quelques heures, avant de rentrer tour à tour chez elle. Kate resta donc seule dans son appartement, et enfila un pyjama composé d'un vieux jogging et d'un tee shirt de Castle. Mais au moment d'aller au lit, une frappe hésitante retentit contre sa porte.  
Elle ouvrit, pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec Castle.

_ Rick? Tu fais quoi, là? Il est… Elle regarda sa montre, 1h du matin!

Le silence accueillit sa déclaration, et quand il releva les yeux sur elle, elle vit que les larmes avaient librement coulées sur ses joues.

_ je suis désolé, Kate, murmura -il d'une voix rauque. Je suis qu'un con. Je n'aurais jamais du te parler comme ça, je ne suis qu'un imbécile.

Kate resta sans voix devant l'air de son amant. Il avait l'air sincère, et réellement blessé.

_ Je t'aime, Katherine Beckett, et je ne ferais rien pour te perdre. Je t'en supplie pardonne moi, je suis prêt à accepter toutes les représailles mais je veux juste te serrer contre moi, sentir ton parfum et juste être près de toi…

Kate essaya de parler, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge.

_ Je vais laisser Alexis faire ce qu'elle veut, après tout elle a l'âge_** (je sais c'est 22 ans la majorité en Amérique mais on va faire comme si c'était comme en France hein! ^^)**._

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant de longues minutes, avant que Beckett ne s'efface de l'encadrement de la porte en lui murmurant:

_ Entre.

* * *

_Et voila c'est très court, mais la suite est en préparation avec du M... je vous laisse deviner entre qui et qui (très dur, vu la fin du chapitre mdr!) _

_Bisous bisous_

_XOXO_


	17. Chapter 17

_Coucou tout le monde! Me revoila pour la suite tant attendue de ce crossover! :) _

**_Attention chapitre M…_**

_C'est le premier chapitre où « j'ose » aller plus loin… cette fois ci c'est vraiment du M! Les autres chapitres auraient pu être qualifiés de "T" par rapport à celui-ci!  
mon brevet blanc est enfin(!) terminé! Je vais pouvoir poster plus souvent, et surtout ce W-E de 4 jours (merci au pont! :)) _

_Ah oui, dernière chose: Merci à tous ceux qui me laissent des commentaires et ajoutent mes histoires à leur favoris, et merci à tous ceux qui me lisent! (pour ceux/celles qui ajoutent mes histoires en favoris, pourriez-vous laisser un petit commentaire? :D merciii à tous vous êtes vraiment adorables!) :) _

_Sur ce, Bonne lecture!  
Ps: (je sais je suis chiante ^^) Vous avez vu le final de Castle? et celui de Bones? :O OMG OMG OMG!  
Juste horrible pour celui de Castle, et so happy pour celui de Bones! même si je suis décue qu'on ait rien vu de leur scène d'amour (parce qu'il y en a bien eu une, ça a été confirmé!)  
Je vous laisse enfin lire! ^^ _

* * *

Castle pénétra dans l'appartement sans un son, et le claquement de la porte qui se refermait le fit sursauter. Il se retourna pour se retrouver face à Kate, mais elle était toujours de dos, face à la porte qu'elle venait de fermer. Il attendit patiemment qu'elle parle, lui dise quelque chose, l'injurie, mais elle se retourna et il vit les larmes qui coulaient librement sur ses joues rouges. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais elle l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

_ Non, soupira-t-elle en reniflant. Non…

Il se tut donc, mais assistait impuissant à la douleur qu'il avait causé au cœur meurtri de Kate Beckett.

_ Je… commença Kate d'une voix rauque, elle se racla la gorge et reprit. Je t'aime, Rick.

Le cœur de Castle s'emballa.

_ Mais si tu fais ça tout le temps, je ne peux pas… Murmura-t-elle. J'ai juste voulu t'aider.

_ je sais! Dit Rick doucement. Et j'en suis désolé, sincèrement. Je pourrais faire tout ce que tu veux, pour me faire pardonner. Je pourrais décrocher la lune s'il le faut.

Sa petite déclaration eut l'effet escompté puisqu'il vit un petit sourire timide se dessiner sur les lèvres de son amour.

_ Tu le feras plus? Tu me promets? Demanda Kate d'une petite voix.

Il s'approcha d'un pas.  
_ Je te le promets, Kate.

Alors la jeune femme se jeta dans ses bras, où il l'entoura de ses bras protecteurs. Kate en profita pour déposer tendrement ses lèvres dans son cou.

_ Tu m'as manqué, soupira-t-elle en embrassant la fine parcelle de peau sous ses lèvres.

_ Toi aussi, murmura Rick en lui caressant le dos et les cheveux.

_ Tu sais, dit Kate en se décollant légèrement de lui, Lanie dit que pour se faire pardonner, rien de mieux qu'une partie de jambes en l'air… Insinua-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Castle eut un rictus heureux.

_ Il faut dire que j'ai une faim démentielle de ton corps, Kate…

Elle poussa un petit gémissement à cette phrase ô combien sensuelle murmurée à son oreille.

Elle passa ses mains sous son manteau, qui se retrouva par terre en moins de deux, et s'attaqua à sa cravate tandis qu'il enlevait le tee-shirt de sa belle.

Il l'embrassa, faisant frissonner de bien être la jeune femme qui tremblait maintenant sous ses mains tendis qu'il lui caressait les seins doucement. Il hoqueta de surprise en sentant la main de sa belle glisser sous son pantalon et son boxer, impatiente de le sentir en elle.

_ Si pressée que ça, Kate? Haleta-t-il.

_ Trois ans d'abstinence ne sont pas remplacés par trois nuits, aussi merveilleuses soient-elles!

Elle défit la braguette de son homme qui se retrouva en boxer devant elle. Il ne tarda pas non plus à lui retirer son jogging, et gémit fortement quand il constata qu'elle n'avait rien en dessous et qu'elle était maintenant nue devant lui. Elle eut tôt fait de le débarrasser de sa chemise, et c'est quand il la plaqua contre le mur qu'elle put constater l'ampleur de son envie d'elle, qui la fit gémir.

_ Où on va? Demanda-t-il entre deux baisers.

_ Table, murmura-t-elle sur le même ton.

La regardant avec des yeux surpris, elle lui fit un sourire sadique avant de se défaire de son étreinte et d'aller jusqu'à la salle à manger.

Mécontent, l'écrivain la suivit de près et déglutit quand elle s'assit sur la table et l'invita à la rejoindre.

_ Tu sais que tu m'étonnes de jour en jour? Demanda-t-il en reprenant possession de ses lèvres.

_ Hum… répondit-elle, distraite, mordillant son cou.

Elle le provoquait, mais il fut plus rapide et la coucha sur la table, bloquant ses deux poignets d'une main au dessus de sa tête.

_ Castle! Geignit-elle.

Il n'écouta pas sa supplique et fit glisser ses lèvres sur sa peau, de son cou à son torse, et vit caresser de nouveau ses seins de sa main libre, tout en les embrassant.

_ Riiiiiick! Gémit-elle plus fort en pliant les genoux et écartant les jambes.

_ Doux supplice, hein? Susurra-t-il, satisfait.

Mais Kate n'était pas en reste et elle décida de faire tourner la situation à son avantage en frottant sa jambe contre son érection qui semblait déjà douloureuse. Ce fut au tour de l'écrivain de gémir, et il lâcha les mains de sa belle pour se débarrasser de son boxer. Quand il eut enlevé tant bien que mal le dernier bout de tissu rempart de sa nudité, il releva le regard et vit la plus belle chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu. Kate Beckett, nue, offerte à lui et l'attendant avec un regard noir de désir. Elle avait attrapé le rebord de la table au dessus de sa tête, et se mordait la lèvre inférieure dans un petit air aguicheur. Totalement fou de désir pour cette femme qui lui faisait perdre la tête, il s'assura qu'elle était prête à le recevoir avant de la pénétrer d'un coup de bassin. Elle eut un cri éraillé et ferma les yeux. Il resta quelques secondes en elle sans bouger, lui laissant le temps de s'adapter à lui, et commença un lent va et vient.

_ Rick, haleta Kate, plus vite!

Mais il garda la cadence qu'il avait adopté, et Beckett poussa un grognement de frustration.

_ Je décide, cette fois, dit-il en accrochant son regard à celui de sa partenaire.

Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra sur les sensations qu'il lui procurait, et sentit le plaisir monter peu à peu en elle. Elle ouvrit alors les yeux pour apercevoir son amant qui lui fit un sourire avant d'accélérer ses coups de reins, qui les menèrent au septième ciel en quelques secondes.

_ CASTLE! Hurla-t-elle dans sa jouissance.

_ Kate… Grogna-t-il en la relevant pour la tenir contre lui.

Elle trembla dans ses bras pendant quelques minutes, son corps complètement pantelant entre les mains de l'écrivain.

_ Je me suis fait pardonner? Demanda-t-il en caressant ses cheveux soyeux.

_ Ca déprend de la nuit que tu vas me faire passer après ça, murmura-t-elle.

Il sourit, la gardant contre lui le plus longtemps possible. Il décolla enfin son corps humide du sien, et plongea sur ses lèvres pour les embrasser et les mordiller passionnément. Elle gémit de nouveau contre ses lèvres, et il pressa son bassin contre le sien, en tenant ses fesses dans ses mains.

_ Déjà? Demanda-t-il en la regardant.

_ Tais toi et embrasse moi! Soupira-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il la prit dans ses bras et elle entoura ses hanches de ses jambes.

_ Y a-t-il un autre endroit où tu voudrais que je me fasse pardonner? Souffla-t-il entre deux baisers.

_ Le lit… c'est plus doux, j'aurais moins mal au dos, grimaça-t-elle.

_ Fais moi penser à te faire un massage, tout à l'heure.

_ Dans le bain, dans ce cas.

_ Dites moi détective, vous avez vraiment un programme chargé!

_ Tant que tu te fais pardonner…

Il la déposa sur le lit avec douceur, et s'éloigna d'elle pour la contempler quelques secondes avant de commencer à l'embrasser délicatement. Il embrassa son ventre ferme, qui se contractait sous ses baisers, et descendit toujours plus bas pour embrasser son point sensible. Elle gémit en tirant ses cheveux, et il remonta vers elle en la sentant prête à le recevoir une nouvelle fois. lui-même ne pouvait plus attendre, et il pénétra une nouvelle fois son jardin secret.

_ Rick, gémit-elle en prenant sa tête dans ses mains. Regarde moi.

Il ancra son regard dans le sien, et Kate les fit échanger de place. Le dominant, elle commença à bouger à son rythme tandis que son petit ami plaçait ses mains sur ses hanches en suivant son rythme.

_ Bonjour mamie! Dit Alexis en baillant, en pénétrant dans la cuisine.

_ Bonjour chérie. Dis, tu n'aurais pas vu ton père, ce matin? Demanda-t-elle à sa petite fille en fronçant les sourcils.

_ je crois qu'il est chez Beckett.  
Elle s'assit à table et se servit du jus de fruit.

_ Ils ne s'étaient pas disputés, tous les deux? S'étonna Martha.

_ Tu connais papa, tu connais Beckett. Qu'ils réussissent à ne pas se sauter dessus pendant les heures de boulot m'étonne encore! Papa est forcément en train de se faire pardonner…

_ Tu as raison, murmura Martha en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Je vais te laisser, j'ai rendez-vous au théâtre…

_ Bonne chance, grand-mère!

_ Merci ma chérie!

Elle embrassa sa petite fille avant de quitter l'appartement. En finissant son jus de fruit, alexis tapait nerveusement du pied sur le sol. Quand la sonnerie de l'appartement retentit, elle sauta sur la porte pour l'ouvrir.

_ Salut! Fit Zack avec un petit signe de main.

_ Zack!  
Elle lui sauta dans les bras tandis que son copain riait.

_ Tu veux aller au cinéma? Demanda-t-il en exhibant deux tickets.  
Alexis lui sauta au cou avant de l'entraîner dehors à sa suite.

* * *

_Voila! Que de romantisme pour cette courte suite! L'enquête avancera plus dans les prochains chapitres! :)  
N'oubliez pas le petit clic qui illumine ma journée... une petite review! :)  
Bisous bisous_

_XOXO _


	18. Chapter 18

_Hey tout le monde! :D me revoila après une trèèèèès longue absence et je m'en excuse encore!  
Je poste l'avant dernier chapitre, sûrement, de cette fiction. j'espère qu'il vous plaira.  
je suis désolée de vous annoncer ça, mais le brevet est Mardi et Mercredi alors à présent c'est révisions à fond et pas question d'avancer dans mes histoires... :S  
Donc n'attendez pas de chapitres ce w-e!  
Sur ce, bonne lecture et surtout n'oubliez pas la petite bulle à la fin.. review! :D_

* * *

_ J'ai essayé de joindre Kate et Castle, dit Ziva en montant sur la plateforme, ils sont injoignables.

Booth eut un petit sourire amusé.

_ Je crois que notre écrivain est en train de se faire pardonner…  
Bones leva les yeux au ciel, et jeta un regard noir à son petit ami.

_ Bon, il faut qu'on aille voir Olivier Sauter, au qui Kilian devait vendre sa voiture! S'écria Ziva, ne tenant pas sur place.

_ Ouah, qu'as-tu à être aussi énervée en ce moment? Demanda Tony en s'approchant d'elle.

_ Je tiens en place, répondit sa femme comme une évidence.

Brennan et Lanie se jetèrent un petit coup d'œil complice, qui n'échappa pas à Booth et Gibbs.  
_ Ziva, tu viens avec nous, s'écria Gibbs en prenant les clefs de la voiture. Booth, tu m'accompagnes?

_ Bien entendu.  
_ Hey! S'écria Tony. Tu vas pas me laisser là comme ça, boss?

_ On revient vite, DiNozzo. Je te rendrais ta femme, t'en fais pas!

Tony soupira au sarcasme, et s'assit, dépité.

_ Des fois j'ai l'impression d'être totalement à côté de la plaque, dit-il en regardant les deux filles.

Lanie et Brennan se retentirent de rire une seconde fois.

Dans la voiture de Gibbs:

Ziva avait du céder, elle se retrouvait seule à l'arrière tandis que les deux hommes étaient devant. Gibbs conduisait, bien entendu, et Booth regardait le paysage.

_ Alors, Ziva, qu'est-ce donc que cette énergie soudaine? Demanda Booth.

_ J'ai toujours été active, répondit la jeune femme.

_ Mais en ce moment, tu parais surexcitée, ajouta Gibbs. Je voudrais savoir si je devrais engager un remplaçant pour les 7 prochains mois!

La mâchoire de Ziva se décontracta d'un coup. Mais comment savait-il?

_ Je… Commença-t-elle.

_ Pas de ça avec moi, David! Gronda Gibbs d'une voix grave.

Ziva se redressa, surprise et angoissée. Foutus hormones, grogna-t-elle pour elle-même quand elle sentit la panique l'envahir.

_ David, reprit Gibbs d'une voix plus douce.

Elle le regarda à travers le rétroviseur, son regard s'était adouci et ses yeux bleu la scrutait.

_ Je ne veux pas que tu mettes ton bébé en danger, à présent. Tu resteras aux bureaux.

_ Mais Gibbs!  
_ Il n'y a pas de mais, Ziva. C'est comme ça, un point c'est tout.

Un gémissement de désespoir accueillit ses paroles.

_ Je déteste la paperasse!

Gibbs eut un petit sourire. C'était bien là sa Ziva…

Ils arrivèrent à destination, une petite maison perdue entre les champs. Les trois agents sortirent de la voiture, et sonnèrent à la porte.

_ Olivier Sauter? FBI et NCIS! On voudrait vous poser quelques questions!

Pas de réponse.

_ Je vais entrer! S'écria Gibbs en entendant du bruit dans la maison, sans pour autant que la porte ne s'ouvre.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, qu'un coup de feu retentit. Les trois agents se jetèrent au sol rapidement, et Ziva rampa vers un abri.

_ Gibbs, prend la gauche! Hurla-t-elle en sortant son pistolet.

_ Olivier, vous êtes cerné! Rendez-vous! Cria Booth.

_ Jamais! Cria une voix étouffée de l'intérieur de la maison.

Les trois policiers se firent un signe de tête, et tirèrent tous les trois à travers la porte.

_ Je vais voir, murmura Gibbs.  
Il se leva et se dirigea vers la maison pour inspecter. Des traces de sang conduisaient à la porte de derrière, et les trois policiers se ruèrent pour le rattraper.

_ Olivier Sauter, vous êtes en état d'arrestation…  
Ziva n'écoutait plus Gibbs, qui passait les menottes à Olivier. Elle essuyait de calmer son rythme cardiaque, soufflant un bon coup.

_ On rentre a l'institut, dit Booth en posant une main sur son épaule.

* * *

_ Si je résume bien, le meurtrier à avoué, l'affaire est classé, un mini Dinozzo va bientôt venir au monde, le FBI et le NCIS sont maintenant en bon termes, et tout le monde est heureux? Demanda Castle accoudé au bar du _Hold Unt, _Kate contre son torse.

_ Exactement, dit Gibbs en levant son verre pour trinquer.  
Ils burent tous ensemble en riant, et Kate laissa son regard traîner sur l'assemblée.

Ziva et Tony étaient dans leur coin tous les deux, dans leur bulle. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de s'embrasser, et Tony caressait le ventre de sa femme en souriant, comme si leur bébé pouvait déjà sentir sa main. Kate sourit malgré elle. Un jour, ce serait la main de Rick qui glisserait sur son ventre, caressant leur bébé sous la fine couche de peau. Ils fonderaient une famille tous les deux. Elle se le promit intérieurement.

Son regard passa à Lanie. Elle était assise sur les genoux à Esposito, ils se susurraient des mots doux à l'oreille, s'embrassant par moment. Du côté de Ryan et Jenny, c'était la même chose.  
Booth et Brennan se disputaient une énième fois à propos d'une broutille, mais leurs regards se disaient bien des choses cachées… Gibbs était seul, mais il discutait avec Hodgins. Angela était à l'hôpital avec sa fille, et Abby et McGee venaient de rentrer.

Regardant tous les couples les uns après les autres, Kate serra la main de son amant dans la sienne.

_ Je vais aux toilettes, dit-elle en se détachant à regrets de lui.

Elle se dirigea vers les toilettes, et son téléphone vibra dans sa poche. Elle sortit le cellulaire et regarda le message. Castle: « _tu me manques déjà ;) » _

En souriant, Kate répondit rapidement: « _Tu n'as qu'à me rejoindre… :P » _

La seconde vibration ne se fit pas attendre, et tout en pénétrant dans las toilettes, elle lut: « _Peux pas. Je suis surveillé par ton frère. __. Dis, tu sais que j'adore ta jupe, ce soir? » _

Kate ne put se retenir de rire. Elle entra dans une cabine, et sans relever la lunette s'assit sur les toilettes pour pouvoir discuter après avoir fermé la porte. _«Vraiment, Castle? Des Sextos? » _Elle attendit la réponse en se mordant la lèvre d'impatience, son cœur commençant déjà à s'affoler.

_« Pourquoi pas, après tout? :D » _Décidant de jouer le jeu, Kate répondit: _« Dans ce cas, je te défie de tenir toute la soirée en sachant… que je ne porte pas de sous-vêtements! » _Elle avait à peine envoyé le texto qu'une réponse revenait: _« You're such a tease… *_* » _elle finit leur petite conversation en disant: _« Hummm si tu savais à quel point… ;) »_.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle sortait des toilettes, et reprit sa place contre son amant. Il sursauta au contact de son dos contre son torse, et quelques secondes plus tard Lanie proposait a la petite troupe d'aller s'asseoir à table. Castle et Beckett se mirent un peu à part, dans le coin de la banquette, et le reste de l'équipe ne firent pas d'allusion, ayant déjà profité d'un peu d'intimité quelques minutes auparavant.

___ Alors, demanda Castle en se penchant vers l'oreille de Beckett, caressant délicieusement son genoux, pas de sous vêtements, hein?

_ Aucun… souffla-t-elle en mordillant son lobe. Je suis totalement nue sous ma jupe et mon chemisier…

Rick retint un petit gémissement et prit une chips. Gibbs regardait silencieusement les deux amants, souriant derrière son verre. Il savait très bien la teneur de leur conversation, qui était tout sauf prude, et il se souvenait avoir fait des choses comme ça dans des cinémas, tôt le matin, avec sa femme Shannon.

_ Tu sais que j'ai vraiment du mal à me retenir, tout de suite maintenant? Dit Castle tout en restant penché vers elle.

_ Je sais…

Elle laissa glisser sa main dans la sienne pour caresser le dos de sa main avec son pouce.

_ Tu es prêt à aller plus loin? Demanda Kate en guidant sa main plus haut sur sa cuisse.

Castle se raidit instinctivement.

_ Heu… je dois t'avouer que je n'ai jamais fait ça en public, et surtout pas à côté de mes amis…

_ Trouillard!

_ Tu vas voir si je suis trouillard! S'écria-t-il en mordant la lèvre inférieure de sa partenaire.

IL fit remonter sa main sous sa jupe d'un coup, et elle eut un sursaut de surprise. Quand ses doigts rencontrèrent sa chair moite, elle camoufla un gémissement et étouffa celui de l'écrivain par la même occasion.

_ Alors? Demanda-t-il, mutin.

_ J'attends encore de voir, dit-elle en haletant légèrement quand il caressa ses lèvres intimes doucement.

_ Hum… mais c'est moi qui contrôle…

A la tablée, les discutions allaient de bon cœur. Personne ne semblait remarquer l'étreinte de leurs amis, excepté Gibbs qui avait détourné les yeux pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

Kate écarta un peu les jambes et appuya sur la main de son amant, essayant vainement d'obtenir ce qu'elle voulait, mais Castle tint bon.

_ Et toi, Kate, tu en penses quoi? Demanda soudain Angela.

Kate releva vivement la tête, et regarda son amie avec un air perdu.

_ Pardon? Demanda-t-elle.

Elle essayait de calmer les soubresauts de sa voix dus aux caresses prodiguées par Castle.

_ Je te demandais si tu trouvais qu'Anthony DiNozzo Junior était bien comme prénom?

Kate haussa un sourcil et tourna son regard vers Ziva, qui leva les yeux au ciel, l'air ennuyé.

_ Je trouve cela un peu…  
Castle profita de ce moment pour lui donner ce qu'elle voulait depuis le début, et entra doucement ses doigts en elle.

Kate gémit doucement, et en voyant que tous les regards étaient tournés vers elle, elle finit péniblement sa phrase:

_ prétentieux de la part du père.

Angela et Lanie se firent un clin d'œil tandis que Tony argumentait.

_ Tu vas me le payer, ça… gronda Kate à l'oreille de son amant.  
Il lui fit un petit clin d'œil.

* * *

_Je saiiiiis c'est sadique d'arrêter ça là! ^^_

_Et perso je vous comprend si vous trouvez que l'enquête est trop simple... je n'aimais pas cette enquête! :S  
A la prochaine pour le dernier (sûrement, rien n'est décidé) chapitre de cette fic!  
N'oubliez pas vos avis! Reviews make me happy ;) _

_Bisous bisouS  
XOXO _


	19. Chapter 19

_Hey salut tout le monde! :D  
Alors je sais que j'ai encore tardé pour poster ce chapitre et je m'en excuse encore une fois! :/  
Alors nous voici à la fin de cette aventure... Sachez que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette fanfiction, et j'espère que vous avez eu autant de plaisir à la lire...  
N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé au global, même pour ceux qui n'ont jamais commenté ça me ferait très plaisir! :)  
Cette fin est Caskett, car cette histoire est dans la partie Castle... alors il fallait tout de même conclure à thème :P  
Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il y a un moment ou je cite ce qu'il est advenu de tous les couples que nous avons suivi depuis le début! :)  
Ah oui, c'est bisounours comme fin hein mdr ^^  
il y a aussi à la fin un léger passage M... mais c'est léger. Et je ferais remarquer à Pauline que j'ai mis son mot favori dedans... ;)  
Je remercie encore tous les reviewers, (Belle-Cuddy gsr45 ; Madoka ayu BONES-NCIS Léa ; Alex ; Mxelle Juuw Solealuna Ella ; mon fidle padawan (XD Léo très inventif ton surnom lol) ; ilianakate Niennaju .com ; camille (j'espère que ton brevet s'est bien passé!) ; leelou09 stephanie ; pokilo claiire62 ; Castle38 capucine 14 banjoul ; joker73 ananas35 ; Clia22 ; Choka Ju'liette92 Ptitoon sonia ; fabi4410 ; Karyanawel Tomy-chan22 ) a qui je fais de GROS bisous, et qui ont permis à cette fic d'aller si loin, mais aussi tous les lecteurs.  
Ah oui, et je m'excuse si vous trouvez que je n'ai pas été équitable entre les couples! c'est compliqué de faire tourner autant de couples...!  
Donc j'espère quand même que vous avez/allez aimé/aimer. =)  
Sur ce, Bonne lecture! :D_

* * *

Les cris d'un bébé résonnèrent dans un appartement de New York à 5 heures du matin.

_ Humm… grogna une jeune maman qui s'éveillait brutalement.  
Son petit ami se mit à bouger, et il ouvrit les yeux quelques secondes plus tard.

_ Tu y vas, ou j'y vais? Demanda-t-il en se frottant les yeux.

_ Tu y es allé cette nuit. J'y vais! Répondit la jeune femme en repoussant la couette.  
Son petit ami la regarda quitter le lit et disparaître dans le couloir, sans s'empêcher d'admirer sa silhouette bien dessinée. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, pendant les derniers instants de tranquillité qu'il lui restait Quelques minutes plus tard, il sentit le matelas bouger, et en ouvrant les yeux il tomba sur le visage de sa petite amie, penché sur le petit être qui gigotait dans ses bras. Avec un sourire qu'il ne put contenir, il se redressa et posa un regard aimant sur son bébé.

_ Hey… salut, toi! Murmura-t-il en caressant la petite menotte serrée. Comment ça va depuis tout à l'heure?

Le bébé posa un regard bleu océan sur l'homme penché au dessus de lui, tout en continuant de gesticuler.

_ Il ne s'est réveillé qu'une fois, fit remarquer la jeune femme en levant le regard sur son petit ami.

_ C'est vrai.  
Il tendit les bras pour récupérer l'enfant, et la jeune femme se leva pour aller chercher le biberon.

Quand elle revint, elle tendit le lait à son petit ami qui commença à faire boire le petit.

_ Rick? Demanda la jeune femme en continuant à le fixer de ses yeux émeraude.

_ Oui? Demanda-t-il en relevant la tête.

_ Je t'aime, souffla-t-elle.

Le voir ainsi penché sur leur fils, à le nourrir et à le regarder comme s'il était la chose la plus précieuse au monde, Kate Beckett ne pouvait rêver d'une vie meilleure. Sa vie avait eu ses hauts et ses bas, elle s'était renfermée sur elle-même à bien des moments, mais elle ne regrettait en aucun cas ses choix et sa vie actuelle. Elle vivait depuis cinq ans avec l'homme qu'elle aimait depuis huit ans, elle avait donné naissance à un magnifique petit garçon deux mois auparavant, et ils vivaient tous au loft depuis six ans. Alexis, sa belle fille, s'était fiancée avec Zack, et elle attendait un bébé pour la fin d'année. Lanie et Esposito avaient agrandi leur famille deux ans auparavant avec des jumeaux, Morgan et Ryan, Jenny et Ryan eurent une petite fille, Olivia, et l'enfant de Tony et Ziva fut une petite fille qu'ils nommèrent Tali. Quelques mois après sa naissance, une fusillade éclata et Ziva fut touchée par une balle perdue. Sa balle toucha des organes internes, et après opération les médecins annoncèrent qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais avoir d'enfants. Booth et Brennan eurent une petite fille, Joy, et un garçon deux ans après, Sam.

_ Moi aussi, je t'aime, répondit Rick en tirant Kate de ses songes.

Ils se sourirent une nouvelle fois, et leur connexion fut interrompue par un gazouillement. Ils se penchèrent sur le visage du petit être qu'ils avaient crées tous les deux, qu'ils avaient créés de leur amour avec le pêché le plus beau qui puisse exister au monde.

_ Hey… Alex… murmura Kate en caressant la joue du bébé.

Rick ne put s'empêcher de songer au moment où ils avaient choisi le prénom de leur enfant…

_Flash Back: _

__ Alors, faudrait peut-être qu'on pense à lui choisir un prénom, à ce bébé! Susurra Rick en caressant le ventre rebondi de Beckett._

_La jeune femme rit à cette remarque._

__ Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment, Rick ? Demanda-t-elle.  
Ils étaient en plein milieu d'une enquête, et ils étaient tous deux assis sur le bord du bureau de Kate, devant le tableau blanc. _

__ il n'y a pas réellement de moment pour ces choses là, non? Rétorqua l'homme. _

__ Un minimum, tout de même, s'amusa-t-elle en voyant Ryan et Esposito arriver et juger leur position, la main de Rick sur le ventre arrondi de 6 mois de grossesse de Kate, et leurs sourires. _

__ Alors Boss, vous avancez? Hasarda Ryan. _

__ Non, figure toi que Castle à décidé de choisir un prénom de son fils il y a quelques secondes! _

_Les gars se regardèrent, et commencèrent à déballer une liste de noms en se faisant des clins d'œil. _

__ Hey! Stop, les gars! __S'écria Beckett en faisant les gros yeux. Je n'appellerais pas mon fils Kevin, ni John. Alors merci pour votre aide, mais on en reparlera plus tard! Dit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil éloquent à Rick qui s'amusait de la situation. _

_Fin du Flash Back: _

Tu te souviens du soir où on a décidé de l'appeler Alex? Demanda Kate soudainement.

_ Comment oublier?

_Flash Back:_

__ Alors maintenant qu'on est au calme, on peut en parler? Suggéra Rick plus tard dans la soirée. _

_Ils étaient tous les deux l'uns contre l'autre dans le lit, peau contre peau, se caressant tendrement. _

__ Je pense que ce serait une bonne idée, répondit Kate en souriant. _

_Les lèvres de Rick glissèrent sur son cou, où il aspira un petit bout de peau. Les gémissements de Beckett se répercutèrent dans la salle, et elle arqua une jambe contre lui. _

__ Rick, si on continue comme ça, le seul nom que je dirais ce soir sera le tien, souffla Kate à son oreille. _

__ Tu sais que tu augmentes mon égo, là? Gronda-t-il. _

__ Pas que ton égo, à ce que je sens, répondit Kate sur le même ton. _

__ Tease! _

_Il se décolla néanmoins d'elle à regrets, et plongea ses yeux au plus profond des siens. _

__ Alexandre, souffla-t-il. _

__ Quoi? _

__ Alexandre, comme prénom._

__ Okay, t'as fini avec ton égo surdimensionné Castle? Demanda Kate en haussant un sourcil. _

__ Non, je suis sérieux! Tu m'as déjà dit que tu adorais ce prénom. _

_« You will meet an Alexander… » songea Kate._

__ Okay pour Alexandre. _

__ Quoi? S'étonna Rick. Tu n'as même pas argumenté? _

__ Comme tu l'as dit, j'aime ce prénom. Et … ça me rappelle des choses. _

__ Quelles choses, Mlle Beckett? _

__ Ca, c'est mon secret… dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil._

_Il n'insista pas et replongea dans mon cou, à la recherche d'autres de mes gémissements. _

_Fin flash Back._

Et cette voyante avait raison. Alexandre lui avait sauvé la vie. Le père, en acceptant ses sentiments et en lui apprenant chaque jour que Dieu faisait ce qu'est l'amour, et le fils avec la joie d'avoir un enfant, une part d'elle-même et de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

_ Moi ce dont je me souviens, c'est de ton accouchement surtout, grogna Castle en montrant sa main. J'ai souffert!

Kate prit un air scandalisé.

_ Quoi? Et parce que tu crois que moi, je n'ai pas souffert peut-être?

_Flash back: _

_Beckett était entrée en salle de travail quelques heures auparavant. Les infirmières allaient et venaient pour surveiller l'évolution de son état, mais elle n'était pas encore assez dilatée. Quand enfin son gynécologue s'approcha d'elle, la jeune femme gémit de douleur. Elle retenait sa souffrance depuis le début, alors que Castle se proposait de servir de cobaye pour ses insultes, mais Beckett restait Beckett et elle refusait de démontrer un état de faiblesse même dans cette situation. _

__ Alors, on va pouvoir commencer le travail, Kate, annonça doucement le médecin.  
Il prit place en face de la jeune femme qui contracta la mâchoire tandis qu'une contraction se faisait de nouveau ressentir. _

__ Prends ma main, Katie, murmura Rick en attrapant celle de sa petite amie. _

_Castle était plus blanc qu'un linge, et luttait pour tenir sur ses pieds depuis son arrivée à l'hôpital._

__ Ne prend surtout pas en compte tout ce que je te dis pendant l'accouchement, Rick, s'il te plaît, souffla Beckett, des perles de sueur sur le front. Surtout si je te menace de te priver de sexe.  
Le médecin observait l'échange, amusé. _

__ Heu… Okay, fit Castle, de plus en plus blême._

__ Bien, on va pouvoir commencer. Quand je vous le demande, vous poussez, d'accord? Demanda le médecin. Vous êtes prête? _

_Kate hocha la tête, sa poitrine se soulevant rapidement et irrégulièrement. _

__ Bien… à trois. Un, deux… Trois! _

_Kate accompagna l'effort d'un gémissement et d'une pression sur la main de son petit ami qui contracta la mâchoire. _

__ C'est très bien, l'encouragea le médecin, soufflez, on va le refaire. _

_Kate ferma les yeux et rejeta sa tête en arrière, la posant sur le lit incliné contre son dos. Rick caressa tendrement son front perlé de sueur, enlevant les mèches collées à sa peau. _

__ Bien, on le refait à trois…  
Kate continuait à faire ce que lui indiquait le médecin, tout en serrant la main de Rick convulsivement, quand une contraction plus forte que les autres la fit gémir. _

__ Castle, je te déteeeeeeeeeeeeeste! __Hurla-t-elle en serrant sa main de plus belle. _

_Rick gémit. _

__ Ma chérie, tu es sur la bonne voie, continue! _

__ LA FERME! C'est à cause de toi que je suis là!  
Les larmes coulèrent d'elles-mêmes sur le visage de la détective, et Castle s'empressa de les essuyer. Malgré sa rancœur, Kate ne le repoussa pas, et elle était heureuse que son petit ami soit avec elle lors de cette étape, même si la douleur lui faisait complètement perdre la raison. _

__ Bien, maintenant Kate, il va falloir pousser encore, allez! L'encouragea le médecin. _

__ On voit bien que vous êtes pas à ma place, vous! Grogna Beckett. _

__ Katie, tu peux le faire! Continua Castle. _

__ Richard Alexandre Rodger, je te préviens que plus jamais tu ne me touche! C'est fini! J'ai mal, bordel! Hurla-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.  
Castle vit le médecin faire un signe aux infirmières, et elles se rapprochèrent en courant. Ils discutèrent à voix basse, mais l'écrivain était trop concentré sur sa muse pour les écouter. Il se pencha à l'oreille de Beckett, et lui murmura doucement:_

__ Je t'aime Katherine Beckett, plus que tout au monde, et je suis si fier de toi, tu ne peux pas l'imaginer. _

_Une larme se fraya un chemin sur la joue de Beckett, et elle inspira profondément: _

__ Moi aussi, je t'aime, Castle…  
Elle gémit, et ferma les yeux. _

__ Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de te détester ce momeeeeeeeeeent! _

_Elle fut prise d'une contraction violente et laissa échapper un cri. _

__ Madame, fit une des infirmières en s'approchant, nous avons des complications, il va falloir vous endormir. _

__ QUOI? Hurlèrent Kate et Rick en même temps.  
Rick sentit Kate paniquer, elle commença à trembler de tous ses membres, et il la prit contre lui, elle posa sa tête contre son torse. Ils restèrent quelques minutes ainsi, et Rick sentit sa chemise se mouiller des larmes de sa petite amie. Quand l'infirmière s'approcha de Kate avec l'aiguille dans la main, celle-ci releva la tête et murmura: _

__ Non. _

__ Pardon? Demanda l'infirmière. _

__ Je ne veux pas être endormie. Je veux faire naître mon bébé, sanglota-t-elle. _

_Rick la regarda dans les yeux, et elle le supplia du regard. _

__ Madame, on doit vous…  
_ Non, intervint Rick. Si elle ne veut pas, ne le faites pas._

__ Alors il faut lui injecter une dose de morphine, elle souffre trop. _

_Cette fois, Kate hocha la tête. _

__ Cela soulagera un peu votre douleur, murmura l'infirmière en lui plantant la seringue dans le bras. Elle injecta le produit, et Rick sentit Kate se détendre. _

__ Allez, dit le médecin, on va reprendre là où on en était. Soufflez, et poussez!  
Ce fut quelques minutes plus tard que le médecin prononça la phrase tant attendue par Kate et Rick: _

__ Bien, une dernière fois! Voila, poussez!  
Dans un cri de douleur, Kate s'exécuta et sentit son bébé quitter son ventre. _

__ J'ai besoin d'aide! Cria le médecin.  
Certaines infirmières se précipitèrent sur Kate, apportant des linges humides pour la rafraichir, et d'autres se précipitèrent sur le bébé. _

__ Coupez le cordon… il ne respire pas… aidez moi!  
Dans l'agitation, les jeunes parents n'entendirent que quelques bribes de conversation qui ne firent que les affoler. _

__ Non, souffla Kate.  
Elle laissa échapper des larmes. _

__ Respire, je t'en supplie! _

__ Respire, souffla Rick en écho à sa voix._

_Ils fixaient leur fils, dans la tumulte générale de médecins qui s'affolaient autour d'eux. Castle serra la main de Beckett. _

__ C'est un battant, il va s'en sortir, dit-il, la voix brisée. _

_Ils se fixèrent, les yeux rougis par les larmes, quand enfin… _

_!  
De soulagement, les deux parents explosèrent de rire, et Castle hurla de joie avant d'embrasser sur la joue l'infirmière qui s'occupait de Kate. _

_Fin flash back._

_ J'ai tellement eu peur, murmura Kate en admirant son fils qui gesticulait sur le lit.

_ Moi aussi, souffla Rick en prenant sa main. Tellement eu peur de ne pas entendre ce cri!

Ils se sourirent, se rappelant d'un souvenir douloureux et tellement beau à la fois.  
_ Mais ce que je préfère, dit Rick en coupant la connexion entre leurs yeux, c'est le jour où nous l'avons conçu, ce petit bonhomme!

Kate leva les yeux au ciel.

_Flash back: _

_Il était 8heures du matin au commissariat de New York. C'était un dimanche, le lieutenant Beckett était la seule présente. Elle bouclait une enquête, faisant toute la paperasse nécessaire, quand deux mains familières se refermèrent sur ses épaules. _

__ Tu sais que je déteste me lever le matin en trouvant la place froide à côté de moi dans le lit, murmura Castle en se penchant à son oreille. Qui plus est, sans laisser de mot…! _

__ Désolée. Je t'avais dit hier soir que j'irais au poste pour finir ma paperasse._

__ Tu l'as dit avant ou après qu'on se soit envoyé en l'air sur le comptoir de la cuisine? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire charmeur. _

_Elle leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée. _

__ Avant, Castle… _

__ Je devais être trop distrait par ton décolleté plongeant… ou ton jean qui épouse parfaitement tes formes… _

__ Castle, focus.  
_ Oh, mais je le suis. Plus que jamais._

__ Pas sur ça! _

__ Killjoy. _

__ Ah tu crois ça? _

_Elle se leva, sensuellement, et attrapa la main de Rick pour qu'il fasse de même. _

__ Je crois que tu n'as seulement pas comblé mes envies hier soir… laissa-t-elle entendre. _

_Elle vit Rick froncer les sourcils et il plongea sur ses lèvres  
_ Tu vas voir ça…!_

_Il pressa ses mains sur ses fesses, la faisant gémir contre sa bouche, et la plaqua contre son bureau, entrechoquant leurs bassins. _

__ Rick pas ici… on peut se faire prendre…_

__ Il n'y a personne, il n'y a que toi pour travailler un dimanche! _

__ Mais si le capitaine nous surprend… parfois il passe le dimanche! _

_Il se décolla de ses lèvres.  
_ Dans ce cas, où voudrais-tu aller?_

_Elle fit le tour de la pièce avec ses yeux, et s'arrêta sur la cabine grise. _

__ Ascenseur. _

_Il ne se fit pas prier et entraîna sa compagne dans la cage de fer, où il appuya sur un bouton au hasard. Elle captura ses lèvres de nouveau, et se détacha de lui quelques secondes pour atteindre le bouton arrêt d'urgence. _

__ Voila, maintenant on peut s'exprimer, souffla-t-elle sensuellement. _

_Il plongea dans son cou sans attendre, et elle gémit. Il captura entre ses lèvres son lobe d'oreille, le mordillant, tandis que Kate détachait sa ceinture avec des mouvements brusques et pressés. Elle baissa son pantalon, entraînant son boxer par la même occasion, et Rick gesticula pour se dégager de ses vêtements. _

__ Tu es si pressée? _

__ Quand je te dis que j'ai envie de toi, grogna-t-elle. _

_Tandis qu'il lui défaisait à son tour son jean, elle le caressa de ses mains, le faisant gémir et désirer encore plus le corps de sa muse. _

__ Tu me rends fou, murmura-t-il en lui ôtant ses vêtements. _

__ Je sais. _

_Il souleva une de ses jambes parfaitement galbée contre lui et sans plus de préambule entra en elle d'un coup de bassin franc, qui les fit gémir tous les deux. _

__ Oh, Kate, gronda Rick. _

_Elle gémit en réponse et commença un mouvement lent et appuyé de bassin. La boule dans leur ventre grossissait au fur et à mesure de leurs gestes, les prémices de leur plaisir maximal se faisant ressentir dans tout leur corps. _

__ Oh Rick, embrasse moi, grogna Kate en se collant au plus près de lui. _

_Il colla ses lèvres chaudes sur les siennes, accordant l'accès à leurs langues, qui se mêlèrent et se caressèrent avec passion. Rick les fit glisser contre la paroi et ils se retrouvèrent sur le sol froid, qui contrastait avec la chaleur de leurs corps en ce moment. _

__ Rick… Haleta Kate, je suis proche… _

_Elle ferma les yeux et pencha sa tête en arrière. _

__ Viens avec moi… supplia-t-elle._

_L'écrivain plongea ses yeux dans ceux de sa compagne et après quelques coups de bassin, ils furent traversés par un orgasme dévastateur, ensembles. _

_Fin Flash Back._

_ On devrait faire ça plus souvent, tu sais, dit Rick avec un clin d'œil.

_ Et pour fêter quoi?  
L'écrivain inspira profondément et se quitta le lit pour allez fouiller dans un tiroir de la commode. Kate, surprise, le regardait faire.

_ Tu sais, je n'avais pas prévu du tout de te le demander, murmura Rick en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

Kate sentit sa gorge se nouer, en attendant ce qui allait suivre.

_ J'en ai envie, tu sais… je ne trouvais pas le moment. Je l'ai depuis longtemps dans ce tiroir…  
Il ouvrit la main sur un petit écrin bleu nuit.

_ Rick.. Souffla Kate.

_ Katherine Beckett, souhaiterais-tu me faire l'honneur de devenir ma femme? Demanda-t-il en se mettant à genoux.  
Kate sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle avait tant rêvé de ce moment en 5ans, qu'elle n'en revenait pas. Elle l'avait imaginé dans tellement de lieux, mais pourtant cette demande, si simple, était la plus belle à ses yeux.

_ Oh que oui, murmura-t-elle en lui sautant dans les bras.  
Ils rirent tous les deux, s'embrassant, tandis que Rick mettait la bague au doigt fin de sa partenaire.

**THE END!**

* * *

_Alors? Verdict? J'espère que vous avez aimé, personnellement je me suis éclatée à écrire les flash Back ^^  
Donnez moi votre avis je compte sur vous! :)  
Gros bisous et à bientôt pour la suite de ma prochaine fic, mais dans deux semaines car je pars en vacances deux semaines! :/  
Bisous bisous!  
XOXO _


End file.
